About Business
by Yusuka
Summary: Die Affäre die K seit einiger Zeit mit dem NG Präsidenten führt, nimmt unheimliche Züge an, als Tohma ihn um einen nicht ganz seriösen Gefallen bittet. Pairing: K x Tohma, Tohma & Mika, K x ?. Warning: Shônen Ai Yaoi, lime, fluff, het, crime, language.
1. American Drug

Titel: About Business

Teil:1- American Drug

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG-16

Warning: Shônen-Ai (Yaoi), lime, fluff, (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing: K + Tohma

Disclaimer: Gravitation ist Eigentum von Murakami Maki, Sony Magazines Inc., Studio Deen und SPE Visual Works. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Wieder eine KOMPLETTE Überarbeitung die im Storyverlauf nun GANZ anders ist, anders ihr Vorgänger. Eigentlich ist mir nur die Einleitung von meiner ehemaligen FF „Need your Love tonight" (unter welchen Drogen stand ich eigentlich, als ich auf den Titel kam? Oo) erhalten geblieben. Im ersten Kapitel geht's eigentlich nur um Sex . und das ist alleine Umis Schuld, sie hat mit ihren Ideen (die ich umgesetzt habe .) einen Porno aus meiner armen FF gemacht. Naja… TT

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen. KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik ist also jederzeit willkommen.

**- About Business -**

1. Kapitel: American Drug 

Eigentlich hatte ihm japanisches Essen noch nie geschmeckt, selbst das Fast Food hier hatte einen leichten Fischgeschmack. So empfand er es jedenfalls. Auch das Kantinenessen von N-G, kam nicht seiner Vorstellung einer renommierten Firma gleich. Im Eifer seiner schlechten Laune, verfluchte er Seguchi Tohma, der allerdings nicht wirklich Schuld an dem eher spärlichen Mittagsangebot hatte.

Letztendlich hatte er sich mit einem viel zu schwachen Kaffee auf einen viel zu kleinen Stuhl, am Ende des Speisesaals zurückgezogen und beobachtete die seltsamen Japaner beim Mittagessen. Leider blieb ihm für seine Beobachtungen nicht genug Zeit. Schon von weitem war ihm Sakano aufgefallen der sich entschuldigend an den Tischen vorbeidrängelte und ihn zu suchen schien, seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Das konnte nur wieder Arbeit für ihn bedeuten.

„K-san! Ich habe Sie überall gesucht! Wo waren Sie bloß?"

„Ich bin geflüchtet", antwortete der Amerikaner ohne Umschweife, obwohl Sakano schon eine Ausrede von ihm erwartet hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick musste K sich allerdings schon die Ohren zuhalten. Sakano machte ihm nämlich in theatralischer Darbietung klar, wie spät sie doch eigentlich waren, was dem Amerikaner denn einfiele, Mittagspause zu machen und auf wie viele unterschiedliche Arten man sie lynchen könnte, würde der Chef herausfinden, dass noch so gut wie nichts erledigt war.

„Wo ist Shindô-kun? Er hätte schon vor über einer Stunde hier sein müssen! Heute geht wirklich ALLES den Bach runter! Das ist ja schrecklich!"

Sakano erinnerte an einen dieser Kreisel mit denen K als Kind gespielt hatte, seine waren auch stets nie sehr weit gekommen und gegen die nächste Wand geklatscht.

„Hey Sakano, wenn du hier herumliegst und verblutest können wir nicht arbeiten."

Genervt verdrehte K die Augen und beförderte den schmächtigen Produzenten wieder auf die Beine, schniefend blickte dieser den Amerikaner an und nickte.

„Es wird Zeit für die Arbeit, Sakano, lass uns anfangen!"

Mehr oder weniger zwangsmotiviert, machte er sich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Proberaum, wo Shuichi und die anderen hoffentlich schon warteten. Im Grunde war ihm eigentlich schon klar, dass heute der ganz normale Wahnsinn ablaufen würde.

„Will nicht mehr", maulte der pinkhaarige Vokalist und gähnte herzhaft.

Suguru schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, nach neun Stunden Proben, Promotion Absprechung und Planung, wieder Proben und Aufnahmen für die Remix CD, war es auch ihm zuviel geworden. Selbst die auf sie alle gerichtete 45er Smith Wesson aus K's heiligem Privateigentum, schien sie nicht mehr zu motivieren. Auch Hiro zeigte dem blonden Manager einen Vogel. Es reichte, definitiv.

„Das ist genug. Ich geh nach Hause, Shuichi?"

Unaufgefordert war Shuichi schon zur Türe gefolgt.

Binnen Sekunden war der Proberaum leer und K sah sich allein in dem verlassenen Raum, der ihn nur so anzugähnen schien.

„Ey! Und was mach ich jetzt!" Empört sah er den anderen hinter, fuchtelte gefährlich mit der Pistole herum, jedoch auch diese Geste konnte die drei nicht mehr zum arbeiten zwingen.

Er glaubte, Grillen zirpen zu hören, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Gut, gut! Geht nur! Lasst mich allein! Ich weiß schon wie ich mich amüsieren kann..."

„... und das VIEL besser als ihr!" schrie er ihnen hinterher.

Nach ein paar Minuten schaltete er das Licht aus und verließ den Raum. Die leeren Gänge des N-G Corp. Bürogebäudes, wirkten auch nicht grade aufmunternd, einladend oder gar gemütlich, das grelle Neoporenlicht ließ eine kühle Atmosphäre entstehen, selbst jetzt noch nach Feierabend.

Seine Miene verriet Langeweile und Enttäuschung, als er auf seine Armbanduhr blickte, um die genaue Zeit festzustellen. Punkt halb zwölf Uhr Nachts an einem befreienden Freitag. Na, da war er ja doch gar nicht so allein! Es gab nur einen, der um diese unmögliche Zeit noch arbeiten konnte, außer ihm selbst verstand sich natürlich.

Gespannt, ob er jene Person wirklich in seinem Büro vorfand, steuerte er auf den Fahrstuhl zu und fuhr anschließend in das oberste Stockwerk hinauf. Unübersehbar lag am Ende des Ganges das Büro des Chefs, es war das einzige Büro das eine Beschilderung mit dessen Namen besaß, außerdem befand sich vor diesem wohl wichtigsten Büro von ganz N-G, eine ganz eigene Verwaltung. Zur normalen Tageszeit, tummelten sich hier drei Sekretärinnen, die K allesamt als wirklich hübsch empfand, einzig und allein um das Wohl des Chefs besorgt und seine Arbeiten organisierend, sowie seine Termine verwaltend. Nun aber, zu dieser so späten Stunde, war natürlich keiner mehr da, die Lichter wurden zwar von einem Bewegungsmelder gesteuert so, dass er nicht im Dunkeln stand, jedoch vermittelte auch dies nicht wirklich auch nur den Hauch von Leben im Gebäude.

Langsam drückte er die Tür zu Seguchi Tohmas Büro auf, vielleicht, auch wenn es ihm unwahrscheinlich schien, war ja doch noch jemand außer dem Chef anwesend, man konnte ja nie wissen. Doch, als er sah, dass niemand anderes im Büro verweilte, als der ehemalige Keyboarder von Nittle Grasper selbst, betrat er mit einem Grinsen das Büro.

„Ich wusste doch, dass man zu so später Stunde niemanden mehr außer dir hier antreffen kann. Kennst du die Bezeichnung „Workaholic"?"

Immer noch grinsend lehnte er sich über Tohmas Schreibtisch der im Halbdunkeln in seinem Chefsessel saß und dem Amerikaner ein erschöpftes, aber erfreutes Lächeln schenkte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Akte, mit der er sich bis eben noch beschäftigt hatte.

„Diese Bezeichnung ist mir bestens bekannt, aber zu dir würde sie auch perfekt passen, schließlich bist du auch noch hier."

Verdutzt sah er ihn an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ok. da ist was dran, du hast Recht."

Er lächelte verschmitzt, ehe er um den Schreibtisch herum ging und Tohma dazu bewegte aufzustehen. Seufzend suchte dieser seinen Blick und legte den Kopf schief, seine grünen Augen schauten fragend, und doch konnte er sich selbst die Antwort geben, als sich K zu ihm nach vorn beugte und in diesem Moment seine Arbeit beendete. Der Amerikaner schob den Stuhl von Tohmas Schreibtisch zur Seite und strich ihm das feine platinblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr hier wäre, könnte ich „das hier" nicht tun."

Tohma schloss die Augen, als er K's Lippen auf den seinen spürte. In dem geräumigen Büro war es so still geworden, dass ihre Küsse ein Geräusch verursachten, ein prickelndes Knistern, sie entfachten ihr eigenes verbotenes Spiel, und ganz alleine sie waren an diesem beteiligt.

Ihre Affäre hatte ebenso knisternd begonnen, wie sie noch anhielt. Heimlich natürlich, so wie es für eine Affäre üblich ist. In ihren Küssen schmeckte Tohma die verführende Süße ihres verbotenen Liebesspiels, so unglaublich intensiv, dass er glaubte, daran zu vergehen. Ihm war, als hätte er vorher nur halb existiert, nicht mit der ganzen Süße des Lebens das seine geführt. Der Sex mit K allerdings, erfüllte ihn jedes Mal von neuem mit dem wirklichen puren Leben. Er fühlte sich frei, lebendig und unglaublich befriedigt, jedes Mal nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er nie Interesse an Männern gezeigt, selbst die väterliche Zuneigung zu Uesugi Eiri, drückte dies aus. Aber nie zuvor hatte er es gewagt, sich von einem Mann küssen zu lassen, sich berühren zu lassen. Erst mit K hatte er diesen Schritt gewagt. Und er bereute es nicht, keine Sekunde lang. Sie waren eins geworden im Körper, jedes einzelne Mal, wenn alssie miteinander verschmolzen. Der bittersüße Schmerz selbst war es, der Tohma in diesem Augenblick so sehr erregte. Er fühlte sich wohl in der Rolle des Sünders, empfand es als aufregend unter seiner teuren Designerkleidung einen Körper zu verbergen, der fast jedes Mal nach Feierabend von einem anderen Mann begehrt und genommen wurde.

Auch jetzt würde er gleich die wahre Bedeutung von „Sex" zu spüren bekommen. K hatte ihn gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt, kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten um seine teure Kleidung die zerknitterte, die Knöpfe des Hemdes die nachzugeben drohten. Seine kräftigen Hände fuhren Tohmas zierlichen Oberkörper entlang, strichen unter das geöffnete Hemd und streichelten die weiche Haut. Sanft liebkosten seine Lippen den zarten Hals während seine Finger über Tohmas Brust wanderten, eine warme Spur hinterließen und schließlich seine Hose aufknüpften. Schelmisch grinste er gegen die Lippen seines Chefs, fing sie wieder in einem verlangenden Kuss.

„Hast du dich extra für mich so schick gemacht?"

Er senkte die Lider und zeigte Tohma immer noch dieses gewisse Grinsen,während er ihm den Gürtel öffnete, ihn zu Boden fallen ließ und ihm die Hose abstreifte. Der Japaner ließ sich daraufhin zurücksinken, schloss die Augen und streckte blind die Hände nach dem Amerikaner aus, sie bekamen sein Hemd zu fassen und zogen es ihm aus, das einzige was er berühren wollte, war der leicht gebräunte und muskulöse Körper des Amerikaners. Er fühlte sich vom Inbegriff der Männlichkeit umarmt, als K ihn an sich zog und endlich von seinen Shorts befreite. Nunmehr ohne Kleidung lehnte er sich an den Schreibtisch gestützt nach hinten und ließ K freie Hand. Er wusste schon wie er ihn zu berühren hatte um schon nach kurzer Zeit die Maske seiner Unnahbarkeit und Professionalität abzustreifen. Bald würde er nur noch ein einfacher williger Mensch sein, bettelnd um jede Berührung, der Lust des Fleisches ausgeliefert. Und dennoch waren es nur kleine Details seiner Maske die schwinden würden.

Sie berührten sich in absoluter Leidenschaft, gaben sich dem anderen hin, ihre Hände erforschten den Körper des anderen. Vorsichtig und dann immer schneller und gewagter, bewegte sich K gegen den zierlichen Körper, der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und lief ihm in feinen Rinnsälen hinab, jeder Stoß versetzte Tohma in einen unbeschreiblichen Zustand der Ekstase, er hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Hände auf K's Schultern abgelegt. Seine Beine umschlangen K's Hüften, seine Finger krallten sich in seine Haut, hinterließen hellrote Streifen die K ein erregtes Stöhnen entlockten, es schien ihn nicht zu stören, eher im Gegenteil.

„K… nicht so fest!"

Tohma protestierte, verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und schluchzte leise. Der Amerikaner hatte sich so sehr in ihr leidenschaftliches Liebesspiel hineingesteigert, dass er übermütig geworden war. Immer schneller, immer heftiger war er in ihn eingedrungen, Stoß um Stoß hatte er sich kräftiger in ihn gedrängt bis seine Stimme nur ein heiseres Krächzen war, sein Stöhnen sich in ein atemloses Keuchen verwandelte. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verlangsamte das Tempo, jedoch vergaß er Tohmas Schmerz schon im nächsten Moment, in den letzten Stößen steckte all seine Kraft, er wollte sich erlösen, er musste einfach, er musste dieses befreiende Gefühl erleben, sonst würde er daran ersticken. Tohmas wimmerndes Stöhnen klang ihm in den Ohren, als er endlich in ihm kam. Er musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten, da seine Beine so zitterten. Mit einem erschöpften, aber erleichterten Seufzen, ließ der Japaner seine Beine von K's Hüften gleiten und lehnte sich außer Atem an den Schreibtisch.

„Wie brutal, hattest du solche Sehnsucht oder steckte nur dein eigennütziges Vergnügen dahinter?"

Unter seinem verschwitzen Haar, grinste Seguchi Tohma ihn an, seine Augen glänzten und ließen die grüne Farbe darin glasig schimmern.

K verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem ebenbürtigen Grinsen und bückte sich, um sich Shorts und Hose wieder anzuziehen.

„Das letzte Mal war lange her."

„Ja, gestern."

Tohma schmunzelte und zog sich ebenfalls wieder an. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, verließ K's blaue Augen mit seinem Blick und ging zu dem riesigen Fenster,das alleine sein Büro zierte. Wenn er hinaus sah, konnte er in weiter Ferne die Lichter der Ginza State erkennen. Er liebte diesen Ausblick, die modernen Lichter vermitteltem ihm den Eindruck von ewiger Jugend und gaben auch ihm das Gefühl noch ein junger Mann in einer modernen Welt zu sein.

„Du bist so still."

K hatte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, an derselben Stelle, an der sie eben noch miteinander geschlafen hatten. Nun hatte er sich eine Zigarette angezündet, blies den blauen Dunst vor sich her und betrachtete das Objekt seiner Begierde. Im Halbdunkeln konnte man den 32-jährigen N-G Präsidenten leicht für eine junge Frau halten. Die Wirklichkeit strafte diese Illusion natürlich Lügen, aber Tohmas Silhouette wirkte so schlank und unglaublich zierlich, dass die Täuschung fast perfekt war.

Langsam stand K auf, drückte die Zigarette aus und trat hinter Tohma, der ihm noch immer den Rücken kehrte. Den Kopf auf seine Schulter legend, schlang er die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

„Über was denkst du nach? In welcher Stellung ich dich das nächste Mal nehmen soll?"

Grinsend begann er an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Als er Tohmas Stimme hörte, klang sie monoton, nicht wirklich an ihm interessiert.

„Nicht ganz."

„Über was dann?"

Doch ehrlich gesagt interessierten ihn Tohmas Worte nicht mehr im Geringsten. Sie hatten immer nur diese paar Stunden nach Feierabend und diese wollte K so gut es geht nutzen. Er fragte sich ehrlich gesagt,warum sie sich überhaupt wieder angezogen hatten. Langsam strich er ihm das Hemd über die Schulter, küsste die nackte Haut die darunter zum Vorschein kam und drängte ihn dann langsam in Richtung der exklusiven Sofas die eine Ecke des großen Büros ausfüllten.

„Kannst du denn immer nur an Sex denken?", brachte Tohma unter einem heiseren Stöhnen hervor, das Grinsen das ihm zuvor auf den Lippen lag, verlor sich in einem weiteren Keuchen, als K sich sein Bein über eine Schulter legte und sich wieder zu ihm hinunter beugte. Ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht, hatte Tohma das Gefühl von unendlicher Glückseligkeit durchflutet zu werden.

Der Versuch, sich anzukleiden, sollte dieses Mal nicht vergebens sein. Mit einem anhaltenden Grinsen auf den Lippen, küsste er noch einmal K's Lippen und knüpfte sich das Jackett wieder zu, band sich die Krawatte und schlüpfte wieder in die Schuhe. K der sich hinter ihm ebenfalls wieder anzog, strich sich durch das leicht zerzauste Haar das ihm allerdings sofort wieder ins Gesicht fiel, seufzend gab er es auf Ordnung hineinzubringen und band sich den Zopf neu. Tohmas Grinsen verblieb auf seinen Lippen. Er liebte es während sie miteinander schliefen, die Finger durch K's lange blonde Mähne zu streichen. Das weiche Gefühl auf seiner Haut,wenn sie ihn dann an Schultern und Brust streiften, vermischte sich mit dem intensiven Gefühl ihres erotischen Erlebnisses.

„In der Firma geht das Gerücht um, du und deine Frau wüsstet bereits das Geschlecht des Kindes."

Die Zigarette im Mundwinkel hängend, zündete er sie an und hob den Blick. Tohma allerdings zeigte nur sein übliches maskenartiges Lächeln,das er immer geschickt einzusetzen wusste, auch in solchen Augenblicken war dies der Fall.

„Grade dich, so schätze ich, werden irgendwelche Gerüchte nicht beeindrucken, oder irre ich mich?"

„Ich schenke ihnen nicht sofort Glauben, aber sie regen zum nachdenken an."

„Ja, das kann sein."

K streckte sich und hob eine Braue. Schon wieder kehrte Tohma ihm den Rücken zu.

„Und?" hakte er nach.

Er war nicht der Einzige der neugierig war. Alle Sekretärinnen schienen Amok zu laufen und Sakano war seitdem ein einziges Nervenbündel, mehr denn je sogar, obwohl K an keine Steigerung geglaubt hatte.

Seguchi Tohmas Ehe und nun die Schwangerschaft seiner Frau, wurde nicht nur liebend gerne in der Boulevardpresse diskutiert, selbstverständlich war das anstehende Kind der beiden Eheleute auch das Topthema in der Firma selbst. Und seit das Gerücht die Runde gemacht hatte, der Chef wüsste nun,ob er einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekäme, war die Stimmung auf dem Höhepunkt. Überall wurde getratscht und spekuliert. Sogar Wetten wurden darauf abgeschlossen!

Gespannt wartete K seine Antwort ab, während er ihn weiterhin betrachtete, seine Zigarette rauchte und einfach nur in dem gedämpft beleuchteten Büro vor sich hin starrte. Mit einem jugendlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, drehte Tohma sich schließlich zu ihm um und kam auf ihn zu. Ihm die Krawatte bindend, zuckt er eine Schulter und legte den Kopf schief.

„Das erfährst du in zwei Monaten, dann ist es soweit."

Grinsend ließ er von ihm ab und begann dann seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen, für K das Zeichen, dass ihre gemeinsamen erlebnisreichen Stunden beendet waren und sie jetzt beide nach Hause gehen konnten. Tohma zu seiner Frau in dem luxuriösen Haus,gar nicht weit von hier und K in sein kleines,aber schmuckes Appartement am Rande der Stadt.

„Ich hab einen Auftrag für dich."

Tohma hatte sich schon Mantel und Handschuhe angezogen. Es war kalt geworden in letzter Zeit, trotzdem wirkte er eher aus modischen Gründen so gekleidet, als zweckmäßig. K schmunzelte.

„Was für ein Auftrag ist das, speziell für mich?"

„Speziell für dich ganz alleine."

Er schnappte sich die lederne Aktentasche und kramte nach den Schlüsseln in seiner Tasche, dann nickte er K heraus der brav folgte, zusammen gingen sie den Weg bis zu den Aufzügen und fuhren hinab.

K war neugierig geworden, doch aus Tohma war nichts weiter herauszubekommen, er vertröstete ihn auf morgen. Die Uhrzeit prüfend,warf dieser einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr,die wohl ein ganzes Monatsgehalt von K gekostet hatte. Sie verabschiedeten sich wie so üblich an ihren Autos. Vom Wachpersonal blieben sie ungesehen und wenn so würde man keinen Verdacht schöpfen. K hatte ihn küssen wollen bevor er in sein Auto stieg, aber er verkniff es sich. Er winkte lediglich kurz, als er die aufleuchtenden Rücklichter von Tohmas dunkelblauen BMW sah, der vor ihm den Parkplatz der Firma verließ, vielleicht hatte Tohma ihn noch im Rückspiegel gesehen.

Im Dunkeln seines Wagens, einem Renault, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und rauchte sie geduldig auf, dann startete er den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Die Gedanken an den verstrichenen Abend, legten ihm ein Grinsen auf die Lippen.

„Womit hat der Chef Sie eigentlich rumgekriegt?"

„Mit Geld. Sozusagen."

Dass es eigentlich ein rein körperlicher Gefallen war, bei dem Seguchi Tohma diesmal die Lippen und nicht die Finger im Spiel hatte, konnte er Sakano wohl schlecht sagen.

„Das ist gefährlich", jammerte der noch nicht einmal Dreißigjährige und vergrub missmutig den Kopf in den Armen.

Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vertrödelten die beiden Angestellten den Tag damit,sich in Sakanos Büro zu besprechen. Wofür wusste K selbst nicht. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, auf den er so neugierig gewesen war, jetzt galt es ihn zu erledigen. Was das mit Sakano zu tun hatte,war ihm allerdings schleierhaft.

„Was soll daran gefährlich sein?" Verwundert und zugleich doch gelangweilt von dem Jüngeren, hob er eine Augenbraue, während er zum fünfzigsten Mal seinen Kaffee umrührte. Noch am frühen Morgen hatte er Tohmas Büro aufgesucht,um sich den Auftrag abzuholen,den Tohma noch am Vortag irgendwie geheimnisvoll angekündigt hatte. Auf die Frage, um was genau es sich handeln würde, hatte der Chef ihm nur eine dünne Akte auf den Schreibtisch geworfen, bevor er sich wieder dem Lap Top gewidmet hatte.

„Was ist das?", hatte K gefragt.

Mittlerweile hatte er im Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen. Er schlug die Akte auf und blätterte darin herum, bis ihm ein Foto entgegen fiel. Das Foto schien wie zufällig aufgenommen, mit irgendeiner billigen Kamera. Die Aufnahme zeigte einen Mann, ungefähr knapp über die Vierzig, der in einen schwarzen Nissan stieg. K musste ein wenig grinsen.

Der Mann auf dem Foto war älter als er selbst, trug aber ein auffälliges Hawaiihemd unter einem dunklen Jackett, die Haare waren hellbraun gefärbt, so vermutete er, und in einen kurzen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte dieser Typ lächerlich auf ihn, nicht zuletzt wahrscheinlich wegen der viel zu großen Sonnenbrille, die nicht zu seinem strengen Gesicht passen wollte.

„Sieht aus wie einer dieser Yakuza,die ich in Shinjuku gesehen habe."

„Er ist einer", sagte Tohma gelassen und zeigt sein weltberühmtes Lächeln.

Hätte K sich eine Zigarette angesteckt, wäre sie ihm in diesem Moment aus dem Mund gefallen.

„Wie bitte?"

Verwirrt blätterte er die Akte durch,während er sich noch immer wunderte, warum ihm Tohma diese gereicht hatte. Eine Akte über einen Yakuza! Just in diesem Augenblick war ihm Seguchi Tohma irgendwie unheimlich geworden. Genau der Mann den er sich seit einigen Wochen zum Liebhaber genommen hatte, hatte nun etwas Gruseliges an sich das K schlucken ließ.

„Was hast du mit einem solchen Kerl zu schaffen?"

Verdutzt blickte Tohma ihn an,bis er in ein Lachen ausbrach und mit kleinen Tränchen in den Augenwinkeln den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gar nichts! Wo denkst du hin?"

„Und was soll ich dann mit dem Kerl?"

„Ihn beschatten." Mit einem Schlag war der junge Präsident ernst geworden. Seine schlanke Gestaltdie K als viel zu dünn empfand, wirkte trotz des übergroßen Sessels in dem er saß, wichtig und erhaben. In den grünen Augen in die er so oft hineingesehen hatte, die ihn mit vor Lust flackernden Lidern angesehen hatten, erkannte K etwas Gefährliches aufblitzen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte er noch nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, der Chef hat dich damit beauftragt dich in Shinjuku umzusehen und diesen Mann auszuspionieren?"

K verdrehte die Augen. „Ausspionieren" wie klang denn das? Wie etwas illegales, wie ein Verbrechen! Nein, Tohma hatte ihn lediglich darum gebeten ein Auge auf diesen Typen zu werfen. Weswegen er das tun sollte, war ihm allerdings weder bekannt, noch hatte er eine Ahnung.

Weil Sakano ihn nur zum denken anregte und gleichzeitig irgendwie deprimierte, packte er die Akte zusammen die er von Tohma erhalten hatte und ging. Sakano blieb ratlos zurück,ehe er sich aufrappelte und murmelnd etwas Schreibtischarbeit erledigte.

Die einzelnen Informationen durchgehend, blätterte sich K durch die Akte und las hier und dort eine Zeile. Die Mappe an sich war ein Witz da sie grade einmal zwei Seiten besaß, hinzu kam nur das billige Foto von dem Typen der K sofort unsympathisch war. Eine Adresse gab es ebenfalls nicht, nur den Namen eines wohl nicht sehr seriösen Nachtclubs.

„Du warst doch beim Geheimdienst, dann wird das eine deiner leichtesten Übungen sein!", hatte Tohma gesagt und sich dann auf seinen Schoß gesetzt. K hatte dem nichts entgegen zusetzen gehabt und ihm die Arme um die schlanke Taille gelegt, während der Japaner um ihn herum schnurrte, seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete.

„So eine fiese Überredungskunst!" K war hin und weg, als Tohma sich vor ihn hinkniete, ihm die Hose ganz öffnete und den Kopf zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ, fordernd griff er in das kurze platinblond gebleichte Haar und zog ihn mit einem Stöhnen näher. Wenn er schon einmal in der Situation war, dass der Präsident des erfolgreichsten Platenlabels von ganz Asien, ihn hier mit Lippen und Zunge befriedigte, würde er das auch ausnutzen wollen. Wann schon einmal bekam man Seguchi Tohma so zusehen? So unterwürfig, ihm so hörig? Dieses raffgierige durchtriebene Biest mit der Raffinesse und Heimtücke einer Frau und der Stärke und Kälte eines Mannes? Ja, er wollte diesen Mann nach sich verzehren sehen, wollte sich von ihm verführen lassen, wollte sein Stöhnen hören das nach ihm verlangte, Crawd Winchester der einigste der Seguchi Tohmas Wünsche zu erfüllen mochte, der ihn nahm, ihn sich unterlegen machte.

Ein Gefühl mischte sich in seine Lust, leichter als seine Erregung und schwerer als die Bewunderung für den N-G Präsidenten. Es war ein zwiespältiges Gefühl, etwas das ihm selbst unheimlich war und ihm Angst einjagte. Wie gut kannte er Tohma eigentlich? Wie viel wusste er über ihn?

Aber war das im Moment eigentlich von Belang? K saß grübelnd in seinem Wagen, wie ein Teenager den Fuß aufs Lenkrad gestützt und den Ellenbogen zum Fenster rausgestreckt. Jetzt zur Mittagszeit fuhr ein Wagen nach dem anderen an ihm vorbei, viele Angestellten nutzten ihre kurze Pause für einen schnellen Trip in die Stadt wo sie aber eigentlich auch zu Fuß gut hinkamen, K blieb es ein Rätsel.

Mit der Zigarette im Mund die nur noch ein Stummel war und ihm fast die Lippen verbrannte, blickte er auf die Mappe auf dem Beifahrersitz. Das Foto des Mannes – des Yakuza – lag obenauf, fast wie eine Warnung, oder ein lächerlicher Witz dachte K.

„Ich möchte wissen mit wem er verkehrt, welche Leute ihn umgeben."

Tohma hatte sich bei diesen Worten vorhin in seinem Büro, auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt, K zog sich in diesem Augenblick grade wieder die Hose an, immer noch ein wenig außer Atem.

„Das soll ich herausfinden?"

Tohma nickte und schob beiläufig den Lap Top beiseite.

„Worum es dabei geht brauchst du nicht zu wissen, das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, was ich will sind Informationen die du mir besorgen sollst."

Die großen grünen Augen, die nicht so schmal wirkten wie die anderer Japaner, sahen ihn durchdringend an. K stellte sich die Frage, ob er diesen Blick schon immer beherrscht hatte, oder ob ihm jemand diese Art zu gucken gelehrt hatte, ob es eine der vielen Dinge war die Tohma so perfekt zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage blieb ihm unbeantwortet, er wusste nur, dass er diesen Blick an Tohma abgrundtief hasste. Er konnte die Anmaßung darin lesen, die Überlegenheit durch seine hohe Position in der Gesellschaft die ihn herabblicken ließ auf jeden der unter ihm stand. So schien es K noch zu dieser Zeit, nur fehlten ihm jetzt noch die gewissen Details, um die Gründe und vielleicht auch die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

„Geht es um Geld?", fragte er schließlich.

„Auch. Mehr verrate ich dir nicht."

K nickte und erhob sich von dem Stuhl in dem Tohma ihn so befriedigt hatte. Nun stand er vor Tohma, packte ihn hart an den Schultern und presste ihm zwingend die Lippen auf den Mund. In einem festen Griff packte er ihn wie zuvor an den Haaren, riss ihm den Kopf auf die Seite und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Tohma schnaufte gegen seine Lippen, wehrte sich ein wenig, weil der Kuss zu plötzlich kam, vielleicht auch weil K ihm wehtat.

Hastig knüpfte er Tohma die Hose auf, hob ihn an den Hüften kurz an und zog sie ihm mitsamt der Boxershorts herunter, um das Hemd kümmerte er sich nicht. In diesem Moment wollte er nur diesen Ausdruck in Tohmas Augen auslöschen, diesen überlegenden beherrschenden und arroganten Blick mit dem er ihn eben angesehen hatte, er wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, er wollte den mächtigen Präsidenten dieser Firma zum Menschen machen der er war, ihn ganz klein und bedeutungslos sehen, ebenbürtig und ohne den anmaßenden Stolz mit dem er auf alle herabsah. Er wollte ihn winseln hören vor Schmerzen, wollte Tränen sein hübsches Gesicht hinunterlaufen sehen.

Doch er konnte keine Tränen in Tohmas Augen erkennen, nur die Kontaktlinsen wenn er ganz genau hinsah die sich transparent leicht abhoben. Seine Wut auf den N-G Präsidenten stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Was erlaubte es Tohma auf ihn hinab zu blicken? Das viele Geld? Sein Geschäftssinn, seine Intelligenz, sein Talent? Dieser intensive Blick den er zu spüren bekommen hatte war noch immer voller Stolz, denn Seguchi Tohma war bestens bewusst was er geschafft hatte, was er noch alles schaffen würde, er war von sich überzeugt, der „geniale Tohma" wie er von der Presse präsentiert wurde.

Doch den würde er versuchen zu brechen, sollte es auch heute nicht gelingen, irgendwann würde er es schaffen. Er steigerte sich selbst in die Anmaßung hinein die er Tohma vorwarf, für ihn war klar, dass er derjenige war,der als einziger in der Lage dazu war ihm das wahre Gesicht zu enthüllen. Er wollte ihn ganz und gar sehen und spüren.

Seine Bewegungen, seine Handgriffe mit denen er Tohma die Beine spreizte, drückten dieses Gefühl aus, er wollte ihn besitzen, ihn den mächtigen Firmenpräsidenten, er wollte ihn sich nehmen. Diesmal sollte es kein Sex werden,der in Tohmas Büro verabredet wurde, keiner zu dem Tohma ihn lockte. Diesmal würde er sich ihn ganz und schlicht einfach nehmen.

Er war dabei seinen Gedanken und Vorstellungen Taten folgen zu lassen, als er sich die eigene Hose öffnete. Ja er würde sich nehmen was er begehrte, in diesem Land voller Höflichkeiten wollte er unverschämt sich einfach das nehmen,was er wollte.

K spürte, dass Tohma dieses Mal alles andere als bereit dazu war mit ihm zu schlafen, doch aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund ließ er es geschehen. Es war so einfach gewesen ihn sich zu nehmen, zu einfach und doch war der Sex den er gehabt hatte, nicht mit einer willenlosen Puppe geschehen.

Er hatte ihn hart an den Schultern gepackt und den zierlichen Körper gegen den Tisch gedrückt, ihm die Beine auseinander gezwungen und fast vollständig von seiner Kleidung befreit, doch Tohmas Stolz war nicht zu brechen. Ein paar Mal hatte er sich gewehrt wenn K besonders grob geworden war, doch jeder Blick den der Amerikaner von dem Jüngeren erhaschen konnte, beinhaltete die gleiche Arroganz wie zuvor, nur erschöpft schien er, als er sich atemlos an den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Du kannst heute Abend damit anfangen", sagte er und strich sich durch das zerzauste Haar, als er sich wieder anzog. Es schien ihm nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen, dass K so brutal geworden war und es blieb ihm ein Rätsel warum.

„Womit anfangen?"

„Na, mit dem Auftrag natürlich. Du fährst heute Abend noch nach Shinjuku. Erreichen kannst du dort erst etwas wenn es Nacht ist, Shinjuku ist in der Nacht lebendiger als am Tag."

K kam sich vor, wie in die Army zurückversetzt, Tohma gab ihm kühl die Befehle die er auszuführen hatte, doch K hinterfragte das Vorhaben. Tohmas Verhalten blieb ihm rätselhaft. Natürlich, mittlerweile hatte er so oft mit Tohma geschlafen, aber heute war er zum ersten Mal so herrschsüchtig, so brutal geworden. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Seguchi Tohma, der Mann der sich von nichts und niemanden unterdrücken oder etwas sagen ließ, sich so willenlos geben würde.

„Das ist doch ein rein privater Gefallen,den ich dir da tue."

Tohma hob abwertend die Brauen.

„Und das eben war kein persönlicher Gefallen gewesen?"

Fassungslos blickte K ihn an. Das war es also gewesen. Ein Gefallen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du bist eine verkommene Hure."

Tohma grinste nur spottend und setzte sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

„In den Papieren steht alles, was du wissen musst, du solltest keine Probleme bekommen."

Sein jung gebliebenes Gesicht vermittelte K oft den Eindruck, er hätte einen Teenager vor sich. In Amerika hatte er ständig Jugendliche gesehen, die auf die schiefe Bahn geraten waren, die in ihren jungen Jahren schon so durchtrieben und falsch waren, dass sie einem unheimlich waren. Doch den Anblick den Tohma ihm nun bot, ließ ihn fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Nun war ihm klar warum Tohma das über sich ergehen hatte lassen. Er hatte ihn bezahlt.

Dieser Nachmittag hatte sich nun in K's Gedächtnis gefressen. Nicht weil es einfach nur guter Sex gewesen war, weil er ausleben durfte was sonst bestraft werden würde, nein er hatte einen Schock erlitten. Ihm waren in seinem Leben so viele unterschiedliche Menschen begegnet aber noch nie war ihm so mulmig dabei gewesen einer Person in die Augen zu sehen.

Es machte den Anschein, als stände alle Schönheit nun im Zwielicht.

Er schloss die Augen und drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. Dann startete er den Wagen.

Er stand mitten in Kabuki-cho und lauschte dem Lärm von Pachinko-Hallen und Männergeschrei, aus Karaoke-Kabinen drangen grausame Laute auf die Straße. Er war fast am Ziel. Obwohl ihm bewusst war, wie sehr er mit seinem Aussehen hier auffiel, betrat er selbstbewusst das „Ikkoku". Es war das fragwürdige Etablissement,das er von ein paar nicht grad seriös wirkenden Männern genannt bekommen hatte. Er schmunzelte bei dem Anblick, den die beiden jungen Männer ihm geboten hatten. Auf sie musste er wie ein Polizist gewirkt haben, ein eigens aus den Staaten angereister FBI oder CIA Agent die sie für gewöhnlich nur aus dem Fernseher kannten.

Er erntete skeptische Blicke mit dem Eintritt in das Lokal,dessen Adresse aus der Akte hervor gegangen war. Obwohl K aus dem ganzen nicht schlau wurde und wirklich nichts einen Sinn für ihn ergab, hatte er Tohma keine Fragen mehr gestellt und hatte den Auftrag angenommen. Von Higashi-guchi, östlich des Bahnhofs, war er hierher gelangt und nun befand er sich mitten im grellbunten Shinjuku das ihm beklemmender als New York und lauter als Las Vegas vorkam.

Hatte man ihn eben noch aufmerksam gemustert, beachtete ihn nun niemand mehr, als er an einem der billigen Tischchen Platz nahm, nur ein paar Tische weiter lächelten zwei junge Frauen süffisant bei seinem Anblick. K hob die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen und die überaus attraktiven Damen kicherten los, widmeten sich aber sogleich wieder mit spitzen Fingern ihrem süßen Cocktail. In aller Ruhe sah er sich um. Draußen hatte er sich erschlagen gefühlt von den vielen Sex-Bars und Porno Videotheken, hier drinnen, so fürchtete er, war er allerdings erst recht diesem fragwürdigen Milieu ausgeliefert. Ihm schien es abstrus, dass ausgerechnet Seguchi Tohma, dessen alltägliche Kleidung er auf mehrere Monatsgehälter von ihm schätzte, ihn in so eine Kaschemme von Lokal geschickt hatte.

Um nicht mehr ganz so aufzufallen, bestellte er Bier wozu leichte Snacks gereicht wurden. Die Bedienung war noch sehr jung, kaum an die Zwanzig so schätzte K und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. Sie war Chinesin, K wusste selbst nicht woher er plötzlich Asiaten zu unterscheiden vermochte, erwiderte das Lächeln aber schließlich. Er war ein wenig ratlos und überlegte hin und her, wie er an die gewünschten Informationen gelangen konnte. Im Grunde genommen hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, was er überhaupt hier zu suchen hatte. Trotzdem. Wenn er nur herumsaß und sich betrank, würde er auch nicht viel weiter kommen. Mit dem Glas in der Hand trat er an die Bar, an der die junge Chinesin grade eine Zitrone zerteilte. Als sie ihn bemerkte, hob sie den Kopf und zeigte ihm wieder ein Lächeln.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

K nickte.

„Das hoffe ich", sagte er und deutet in die Richtung der zwei Frauen, die immer noch ihren Cocktail schlürften. Mittlerweile war ein älterer Mann an ihren Tisch zurückgekehrt, der die Arme um die beiden Hübschen legte. Die Situation war so eindeutig, dass sich K davor ekelte. Statt sich weiter dieses Schauspiel anzutun, widmete er sich wieder der jungen attraktiven Chinesin, die verstanden hatte, was der Ausländer mit dem langen blonden Haar wollte. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm sich vor dieser hübschen Frau als ein Mann auszugeben, der nichts anderes wollte, als all die anderen männlichen Gäste hier. Ja, es war ihm sogar sehr unangenehm. Auf was für ein Niveau ließ er sich wegen Tohma herunter? Unfassbar! Wenn er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte, würde er ihm nie wieder einen derartigen Gefallen tun, selbst wenn er ihn nackt und mit Geldscheinen geschmückt in einem Wasserbett erwarten würde, selbst dann nicht.

„Die sind schon vergeben", sagte die Chinesin und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit, sie lud ein paar Getränke auf ein billiges Plastiktablett das mehrere Risse aufwies. K nickte, sie sprach ziemlich gut japanisch, schien aber weder beeindruckt von seinem fließenden japanisch, noch hatte sie angenommen, er würde von ihr erwarten, dass sie englisch mit ihm sprach.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte K und hob grinsend eine Braue, sie war grade im Begriff den Tisch mit den jungen Mädchen und dem Tattergreis zu bedienen, als sie inne hielt und ihre schmalen geschminkten Lippen wieder ein Lächeln zeigten.

„Dann würden Sie Ärger mit ihm bekommen."

K blinzelte verwirrt und wollte grade fragen, wen sie mit „ihm" meinte, als sie mit dem Kinn auf einen Mann deutete, der schräg hinter K am anderen Ende des Tresens stand.

Der Mann war eben noch nicht da gewesen, doch K entdeckte den Hinterausgang vor dem er stand, ein einfaches Loch in dem Gemäuer mit einem Vorhang davor so schien ihm.

Er beobachtete ihn, so unauffällig wie möglich verschob K sein Bier und setzte sich so, dass er eine bessere Sicht hatte. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich warum ihm der Mann nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Jedem anderen wäre sofort das quietschbunte Hawaiihemd ins Auge gefallen, das er unter dem dunklen teuren Jackett trug. Er stand seitlich zum Tresen und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Mann, aus dem man glatt zwei machen könnte. K fragte sich augenblicklich, wie man sich nur so auffällig kleiden konnte, damit gaben sich die beiden Männer wohl eindeutig als Yakuza zu erkennen, auch wenn K nicht die geringste Ahnung von Yakuza hatte.

Die junge Chinesin kehrte an die Theke zurück und schob K eine Schale mit weiteren Snacks entgegen.

„Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte sie und wischte mit einem feuchten Lappen vor ihm her. Irgendwie hatte dieses ganze Lokal nur wenig Japanisches an sich, es machte einen ziemlich westlichen Eindruck, dachte K.

„Ist das ihr Chef?", fragte er und nickte zu dem Mann hin den sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Er trug das hellbraun gefärbte mittelange Haar zu einem kurzen strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden, die Augen die K nicht genau erkennen konnte, wurden diesmal nicht von einer Sonnebrille verdeckt. Es war der Mann von dem Foto, das der Akte beilag die Seguchi ihm gegeben hatte.

„Sie sollten nicht zu viele Fragen stellen, amüsieren Sie sich."

„Wie heißen Sie?", K blickte ihr fest in die dunklen mandelförmigen Augen.

„Ich bin Cui Hua."

„Freut mich." K lächelte höflich und neigte etwas den Kopf. Sie erwiderte seine Geste, wurde dann aber von der Seite angesprochen.

In dem Moment bekam K einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Entschuldigung."

Der Mann mit dem bunten Hemd und dem kurzen Zopf war so plötzlich neben ihm erschienen, dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Ungläubig blickte K dem Älteren ins Gesicht. Auf dem Foto hatte er nahezu lächerlich gewirkt. Die klischeehafte Kleidung, der schlanke, aber doch irgendwie schlaksige Körper und die übergroße Sonnenbrille. Doch jetzt wo er neben ihm stand, wagte er nicht einen verspottenden Gedanken über ihn. Ihm wurde bewusst wie wenig Realität ein Foto dem Menschen übermittelte, erst recht wenn es ein so billiges war wie das was er von diesem Mann gesehen hatte.

Er kannte dieses Gesicht, es war ein wenig älter, aber es besaß definitiv die hübschen und elegant wirkenden Züge, die so typisch japanisch waren. Die schmalen Lippen waren blass, verrieten aber ebenfalls eine unnahbare Eleganz. Er konnte sich selbst nicht beschreiben, was er beim Anblick dieses bekannten Gesichts empfand, konnte sich nicht von den Augen lösen die zwar nicht ihm zugewandt waren sondern Cui Hua, aber doch bereit waren, aufmerksam alle Geschehnisse des Lokals wahrzunehmen.

Er schluckte. Noch heute Nachmittag hatte ihn der Blick eines Menschen schier wahnsinnig gemacht, es war der Blick aus jenen grünen Augen die nicht so schmal, wie die der anderen Japaner waren. Aber dies konnte nicht sein, es gab nur eine logische Erklärung und genau diese war grade dabei Gestalt in Crawd Winchesters Gehirn anzunehmen.

Es war nicht dieselbe Person, nicht der selbe Mann, der hier neben ihm stand und die hübsche Barkeeperin um irgendeinen Gefallen bat, aber die Augen die er eben mit solcher Sorgfalt studiert hatte, waren die von Seguchi Tohma.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	2. Asian Lyrics

Titel: About Business

Teil:2? – Asian Lyrics

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG

Warning: OC, language, het, light sap (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing: Tohma & Mika (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Disclaimer: Gravitation ist Eigentum von Murakami Maki, Sony Magazines Inc., Studio Deen und SPE Visual Works. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Der zweite Teil ist vollendet und wirft mehr Fragen auf, als er beantwortet nicht? XD Dennoch, das schreiben hat diesmal Spaß gemacht, erratet ihr was mein Lieblingsabsatz ist? Ich freue mich tierisch auf den dritten Teil! Endlich kann ich Tohma von einer Seite beleuchten, die man im Anime nicht sieht, die aber definitiv vorhanden sein muss! Wahrscheinlich wird der dritte Teil gar nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, ich bin einfach in totaler Vorfreude diesen zu schreiben. Leider musste ich dieses Kapitel viel früher beenden, als geplant. Dennoch war es denke ich die richtige Entscheidung. Es tut mir also sehr leid, dass die Szenen, auf die ich mich selbst am meisten gefreut habe und die ich meinen Freunden schon vorangekündigt habe, leider erst im dritten Teil mit einbauen werde. Der dritte Teil wird übrigens nicht der Letzte sein! Die Story ist noch sehr ausbaufähig und mein Kopf voller kranker Einfälle, also bleibt mir treu! .

Ich danke ganz besonders Yuyake (inbesonders fürs betan), Chikara, Seiji und demiveemon für die Unterstützung, danke, dass ihr mich in meiner schreibwütigen Phase ertragen habt. ; Ebenso danke ich meiner Umi, die sich immer wieder dazu bereit erklärt hat mit mir verrückte Theorien aufzustellen! Ich hab euch alle lieb.

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen. KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik ist also jederzeit willkommen.

**- About Business -**

2. Kapitel: Asian Lyrics 

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl sich je daran gewöhnen zu können, wie Eiri immer wieder eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchte. Schon vor Jahren hatte er sich die Geste, den Qualm mit der Hand wegzuwedeln, abgewöhnt. Eiri nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn, nie. Es war die vierte Zigarette innerhalb einer halben Stunde, die er sich nun anzündete und mit einem halben Lächeln sah Tohma dem Schriftsteller dabei zu.

„Langsam fühle ich mich beleidigt, weil du immer in meiner Gegenwart so unsinnig viel rauchst."

Eiri hob desinteressiert eine Braue und zuckte die Schultern.

„Du stresst mich ja auch immer! Wenn du da bist rauche ich viel mehr."

Er legte das Feuerzeug beiseite und bedachte Tohma mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Hast du nicht genug damit zu tun Mika zu füttern und deine Firma am laufen zu halten?"

Eiri wirkte genervt wie immer, Tohma störte dies nicht im Geringsten, es wäre unheimlich gewesen, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Er hatte seinen Schwager am späten Abend mit seinem Besuch überrascht. In der Firma war ausnahmsweise so wenig los gewesen, dass er sich diesmal schon gegen 19 Uhr losreißen konnte, etwas, dass viel zu selten vorkam, jedenfalls in Mikas Augen.

„Deine Schwester verträgt den momentanen Zustand außergewöhnlich gut. Bislang hat sie mich erst 23-mal geweckt, um ihr mitten in der Nacht Eiscreme zu besorgen."

„Ein neuer Rekord?"

Tohma lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und zuckte die Schultern, während er die Teetasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Sie genießt die Schwangerschaft, wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass sie sich mal Ruhe gönnt. In letzter Zeit liest sie den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Frauenmagazine."

Der werdende Vater setzte ein naiv glückliches Lächeln auf und begann in einer Tüte zu wühlen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Seine Augen hatten jenes Funkeln inne, das normalerweise nur bei einem erfolgreichen Geschäftsabschluss zu sehen war, als er Eiri einen dunkelblauen Strampler entgegen streckte. Dieser verdrehte mit einem genervten Seufzer die Augen. Wieso nur zur Hölle, war er der einzige den Tohma auf diese Art und Weise belästigte? Werdende Eltern hin oder her, aber in letzter Zeit benahm sich der Präsident, einer der einflussreichsten Firmen in der Unterhaltungsbranche, wie ein Dreijähriger.

Dennoch stutzte der Schriftsteller und legte den Kopf in die Hand, den Ellenbogen auf die Lehne seines Sofas gestützt.

„Es ist blau."

Eiri nickte auf das kleine Stück Stoff mit der Ohrenkapuze und zog die Brauen hoch. Alleine Tohma war im Stande ein so hässlich niedliches Kleidungsstück für sein Kind zu kaufen.

„Genau, blau." Tohma nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er den Strampler wieder zusammenfaltete und nach der Tüte griff. Diese erregte Eiris Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du warst nicht bei Kansai Yamamoto?"

Tohma schüttelte beschäftigt den Kopf. Seine schlanken Finger waren grade dabei den dünnen Stoff wieder glatt zu streichen. Eben diese Finger steckten mal wieder in sündhaft teuren Handschuhen, die Eiri gleich ins Auge gefallen waren, sowie Tohma seine Wohnung betreten hatte. Wie alles an Tohma empfand er diese Dinger, als übertrieben elegant.

„Naja schon, aber es ist ein Geschenk von Aoyama-san."

„Der Designer?"

„Hm. Ich war nur in Shibuya wegen ein paar Krawatten."

Schon wieder verdrehte Eiri die Augen, begutachtete aber scheinbar interessiert Tohmas Handschuhe, bis er ihm andeutete seine Hände auszustrecken. Verdutzt leistete Tohma dem Folge und legte blinzelnd den Kopf schief.

„Was soll das denn?"

Doch Eiri stieß nur schnaubend den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus und drehte Tohmas Hand herum, sein Daumen ruhte über Tohmas Puls den er unter dem hauchdünnen Stoff leicht pochen spürte.

„Die sind auch nicht von Kansai oder?"

Tohma schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn noch immer fragend an.

„Sonderanfertigung, ein Promo Geschenk für das Shooting eines Magazins. Aber wieso fragst du mich über meine Kleidung aus?"

„Wegen meines neuen Romans, ich brauche visuelle Anregungen. Der Typ den ich beschreibe hat genau so einen kranken Modefimmel wie du."

Noch immer hielt Eiri Tohmas Handgelenk fest und drehte und wendete es, um sich ein haargenaues Bild des Stoffmusters zu machen. Es würde sich in sein von Worten trainiertes Hirn einbrennen, bis er den bordeuxroten Stoff selbst im Traum sehen würde.

„Du hast auch eine Brille von Kansai Yamamoto oder?"

„Mehrere."

„Wie viel haben die gekostet?"

Ratlos zuckte Tohma die Schultern und kräuselte die Lippen.

„Ich weiss nicht. Eine war ein Geschenk von Yamamoto-san und bei den anderen hab ich nicht drauf geachtet. Da guckt man nicht auf den Preis, ich zieh eh immer nur eine an, wenn überhaupt. Soll ich dir eine besorgen?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich brauch es nur fürs Buch."

In dem Moment zuckte Tohma zusammen, verwundert starrte Eiri auf die Stelle hinunter an die er Tohmas Hand festhielt. Er spürte wie sein Schwager, aufgrund leichten Schmerzes versuchte ihm die Hand zu entziehen, doch er hielt ihn fest und schob den Handschuh ein Stück hinunter. Tohmas perlweiße Haut zierte rund um das Handgelenk ein tiefblauer Fleck. Wie ein Ring zeichnet er sich dort ab und störte somit kräftig das Gesamtbild von Tohmas makellosem Körper. Verwundert, fast besorgt strich Eiri vorsichtig über die offensichtliche Druckstelle, noch immer hielt er Tohmas Hand fest damit dieser sie ihm nicht wegziehen konnte. Denn in Tohmas Augen las er bereits, dass er keine vernünftige Erklärung hierzu bekommen würde.

„Wie ist das denn passiert? Wilde Sexspiele mit Mika?"

Nach einem tadelnden Blick, gelang es Tohma Eiri seine Hand zu entziehen, sofort zog er Handschuh und den Ärmel seines Jacketts über die wunde Stelle an seiner Haut. Die ringförmige Verletzung war nicht irgendein blauer Fleck. Tohma konnte sich ganz genau denken, wovon er dieses kleine Andenken zurück behalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag in seinem Büro, als K ihn auf eine Art und Weise genommen hatte, die ihn nicht nur schockiert, sondern auch empört hatte. In den Berührungen des Amerikaners, lag weder die Sehnsucht, die er immer an den Tag legte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, noch das fast romantisch angehauchte Verlangen mit dem er ihn immerzu geküsst hatte, wenn sie sich sahen. Doch dieses Mal in seinem Büro hatte K ihn beherrschen wollen. Tohma hatte es in jeder Sekunde gespürt. Der blaue ringförmige Fleck an seiner Hand war der Beweis, wie brutal sich K diesmal an ihm vergriffen hatte. In gewisser Hinsicht verband er dies sogar mit einem Maß an Ekel, er hatte sich danach schmutzig und benutzt gefühlt, ein Gefühl, das er nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Der Grund war ihm bestens bekannt. K hatte wahrhaftig seinen Stolz angekratzt und vorher war dies keinem anderen gelungen. Er hielt sich selbst für unnahbar, er wusste es, ja er kannte sich selbst so gut wie nichts anderes und er wusste wie er auf die Menschen wirkte, welchen Eindruck er hinterließ, es war immer seine Selbstsicherheit gewesen, die ihn ans Ziel geführt hatte und das in jeder Lebenslage.

„Hat dir jemand wehgetan?"

Eiri sah schon fast besorgt aus, was Tohma ein sehr fremdes Gefühl vermittelte. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er seit Eiri sechzehn war, nie wieder gesehen. Für einen Moment wand er den Blick ab und zuckte wehmütig die Schultern.

„Wenn es so wäre, würde es dich interessieren?"

Seinem Schwager fiel fast die Zigarette aus dem Mund, legte dann aber den Kopf schief und starrte Tohma unverwandt an.

„Kommt drauf an. Also was ist los? Hast du irgendwelchen Ärger?"

„Iwo, wie kommst du darauf, du lässt dich ja immer noch von mir veralbern, wie früher, als du noch ein kleines niedliches Kind warst und mir grad bis zur Brust gereicht hast."

Tohma wedelt abtuend mit der Hand und machte sich bereit zu gehen, es war bereits spät und Mika wartete auf ihn.

„Du kannst mir doch nichts vormachen Seguchi…"

Eiri war aufgestanden und seinem Schwager bis in den Flur gefolgt, dieser zog sich grade wieder den Mantel an und schlüpfte auf dem Absatz in seine Schuhe. Diese gewohnte Geste trieb Eiri ein Schmunzeln ins Gesicht.

„Du brauchst dir bei mir nicht die Schuhe auszuziehen."

„Ich mach es trotzdem."

Es blieb ihm so genug Zeit Tohma zu betrachten, seine schlanke Gestalt in dem viel zu warmen Mantel, er wirkte, als würde er erdrückt werden von dem schweren Kleidungsstück, die dunkle Farbe ließ ihn noch blasser erscheinen, als sonst und sein Körper schien schmal, fast dürr und ohne jede Kontur. Hier fiel es Eiri zum ersten Mal auf.

„Sag Tohma, hast du abgenommen?"

Tohma schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick desinteressiert auf seine Füße gerichtet, als er würde er in einem Schuhgeschäft stehen und welche anprobieren.

„Nur ein wenig, in letzter Zeit war viel los."

„Du solltest lernen richtig zu essen, du bist viel zu dürr. Was findet meine Schwester bloß an einem Hungerhaken wie dir?"

Am liebsten hätte er laut losgelacht über Eiris Worte, nicht oft erlebte er ihn so voller Humor. Doch er verkniff es sich und lächelte ihn stattdessen scheinbar glücklich an.

„Du hast mich ja bei meinem Vornamen genannt."

Eiri drehte den Kopf weg, um es zu vertuschen, prompt kehrte die alte unnahbare Miene zurück, die seit langem seine gesamte Mimik ausmachte.

„Reiner Zufall, gewöhn dich bloß nicht daran, ich finde nur Mika könnte einen richtigen Mann gebrauchen und keinen der kurz davor ist zusammenzubrechen, weil er nichts mehr isst. Dein niedriges Gewicht war schon immer ein Problem. Du bist ein Idiot, dass du nicht darauf Acht gibst."

Für diese Worte hatte Tohma nur ein unverständliches Kopfschütteln übrig, die Mahnung und versteckte Sorge seines Schwagers hielt er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht für berechtigt. Sein Körper würde ihm doch schon sagen, wenn was nicht in Ordnung wäre, zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Dass er wieder einmal abgenommen hatte, war auch Mika aufgefallen, allerdings war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er nahm ständig ab, insbesondere bei Stress. Wer hatte schon Zeit zum essen, wenn man von Termin zu Termin jagen musste und selbst abends zu Hause einen ganzen Ordner voller unerledigter Sachen zu bearbeiten hatte? Es blieb schon viel zu wenig Zeit für Mika oder andere private Dinge. Mittlerweile bezahlte er seine Angestellten auch dafür, um ihm persönliche Gefallen zu erledigen, wie z.B. das abholen irgendwelcher Anzüge für einen Fototermin oder sonstige Erledigungen, die eigentlich in seine Freizeit gehörten, die er allerdings nicht besaß.

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress, bin erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause, da hab ich manchmal vergessen, dass ich hungrig war."

„Das ist doch nur eine Ausrede. Was willst du machen wenn das Kind da ist Seguchi? Dann hast du noch weniger Zeit, glaubt bloß nicht ich pass auf eure Teufelsbrut auf, nur damit ihr nachholen könnt, was ihr im Bett verpasst habt, oder um dich wieder aufzupäppeln."

Tohma strahlte regelrecht.

„Du machst dir ja richtig Sorgen um mich! So rührend hab ich dich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, das ist ja richtig niedlich!"

Entnervt schloss Eiri die Tür auf und schob Tohma zur Tür raus.

„Ach, mach, dass du wegkommst, ist mir doch egal, wenn du bald aussiehst wie ein Skelett, dann gibst du wenigstens Ruhe!"

„Du soooorgst dich um mich!"

„Gute Nacht!"

„Was macht denn ein Amerikaner hier?"

Die grünen Augen funkelten skeptisch im Schein seines Feuerzeuges. Das gedämmte Licht am Ende der Theke verlieh dem Ambiente eine fast schmutzige Atmosphäre. Das Ikkoku bot seinen Gästen eine Mischung aus westlicher Gelassenheit und japanischem Prunk. Es war eine Bar ohne Besonderheiten, nicht größer und nicht kleiner, als die anderen in diesem Viertel. Ein wenig zurückhaltender wirkte es, wenn auch nicht wirklich billig. Selbst für die Uhrzeit befanden sich nur wenige Gäste hier. Die beiden Männer am Ende der Theke, dort wo sich die Tür zum Hinterausgang befand, waren zwei von ihnen.

„Das ist vielleicht ein Polizist."

Der Mann im schwarzen Designerhemd blies den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus, sein Blick war noch immer auf den langhaarigen Blonden gerichtet, den er nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er war ihm bei weitem nicht geheuer und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend beobachten.

„Amerikanische Polizisten reisen nicht extra aus den USA an, um dir in den Arsch zu beißen Jun."

Die Person mit den stechend grünen Augen und den zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebundenen, dunklen Haar, blickte sich um, bevor er seinen Nebenmann anzischte.

„Halts Maul, so wie der aussieht, haben wir einiges von dem zu befürchten. Also mach, dass du ihn loswirst."

„Ich werfe keine zahlenden Gäste aus meinem Lokal, nur weil du dir vor Angst fast in die Hosen machst."

Der andere hob abwehrend die Hände, während er den Rauch seiner Zigarette erneut ausstieß.

„Ich bin nur vorsichtig, das ist alles."

K hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich heimlich ein Bild der beiden zu machen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um zwei zwielichtige Gestalten handelte, die nicht verbergen konnten, dass sie entweder was im Schilde führten oder aber auch schon längst etwas getan hatten, dass die örtlichen Polizeibehörden interessieren würde. Er hatte ein Gespür dafür entwickelt. Harmlose Menschen benahmen sich nicht so und diesen beiden leuchtete fast eine Reklame über den Köpfen, dass sie nicht ganz geheuer waren.

Viel mehr interessierte ihn jedoch, wie er Kontakt zu den beiden aufnehmen konnte, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, den die beiden wohl sowieso geschöpft hatten. Wie zur Hölle war er in diese Situation geraten und wie kam er da wieder heraus? Er hatte es schließlich noch nie mit echten Yakuza zu tun gehabt und eigentlich, ganz genau genommen, wusste er sowieso nicht was er hier eigentlich tat.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas zu trinken bringen?"

Cui Hua, die junge chinesische Bedienung, die er als äußerst niedlich empfand, lächelte ihn süffisant an. Mittlerweile schien sie nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigt ein wenig mit ihm zu flirten, denn sie hatte sich galant über die Theke gelehnt so, dass K einen großzügigen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt erhaschen konnte.

„Hmm… ich denke sie können mir noch anders behilflich sein."

Cui Hua blinzelte. „Und wie?"

„Das wissen sie ganz genau."

Die junge Chinesin hob interessiert die Brauen und lehnte sich wieder zurück, mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, machte sie sich daran ein paar Strohhalme zu sortieren."

„Sie gehören gar nicht in so ein Milieu wie dieses. Vielleicht sollten Sie so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen."

K riskierte einen Seitenblick zu den beiden Verdächtigen. Sie waren verschwunden. Einen kleinen Seufzer ausstoßend, dankte er Cui Hua mit einem Zwinkern, er zahlte mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld und verließ das Ikkoku durch den Hinterausgang. Im Schein der mickrigen Gassenbeleuchtung, stand er mit einem Mal genau den besagten zwei Gestalten gegenüber. In diesem schmuddeligen Licht und der ebenso dreckigen Umgebung, wirkten sie nur noch verdächtiger.

Der Mann mit der Gestalt eines Sumoringers, kam auf ihn zu, als er so nah war, dass K seinen stechenden Atem riechen konnte, drückte er neben dem Gesicht des Amerikaners seine Zigarette an der Mauer aus. Ein widerliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Guck mal was man uns schickt, einen pissblonden Amerikaner, der uns aushorchen will. Was halten wir davon?"

Der schmale Kerl von Seguchis Foto machte ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu, im gehen zertrat er die Zigarette, die er auf den Boden geworfen hatte und blickte K skeptisch an. Er schien sich im Schutz seines Partners zu wiegen, denn er selbst war eher von zierlicher Natur, recht schlank, mittelgroß und hatte das Gesicht einer Frau, das er anhand seiner Kleidung und seines Gesichtsausdrucks zu kaschieren versuchte.

„Wer sind Sie?", lautete seine direkte Frage und K konnte nicht glauben, wie dieser Mensch auf ihn wirkte, wie ähnlich er jemand war.

„Jedenfalls niemand, der sie aushorchen will. Ich bin unabhängig von einem Auftraggeber hier."

K musste sich eingestehen, dass er leicht nervös wurde. In solche Situationen geriet er selten, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner heiß geliebten 44er Magnum. Doch in diesem Moment, so ahnte er, würde auch dies ihm nichts nutzen. Der Mistkerl vor ihm war zwar um einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, doch alleine seine gigantische Statur machte das Unterfangen schwierig ihm auszuweichen. Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach unter seinen fleischigen Armen zerquetscht werden.

„Sollen wir das glauben Jun?"

K wurde hellhörig. Zum ersten Mal wurde ein Name genannt und grade der desjenigen, den er eigentlich beschatten sollte. Nur wie wertvoll war dieses Wissen? Wie wenig wusste er selbst in Wahrheit und wie viel wusste Seguchi Tohma?

„Lass ihn gehen. Was sollen wir schon mit dem? An einem Amerikaner machen wir uns nicht die Finger schmutzig."

Als ob der andere einen Befehl empfangen hätte, ließ der Koloss von K ab und wich zurück. Sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, dass er dem Blonden keine Tracht Prügel verpassen konnte, zog er ab und trottet seinem Partner hinterher. Dieser kehrte K den Rücken und verließ das Geschehen. Der Amerikaner blieb zurück.

„Was soll das, Jun? Der war doch eindeutig hier um zu schnüffeln und wir lassen den laufen? Eben warst du noch anderer Meinung."

Der Jüngere verzog nicht eine Miene, er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner weiten Hose vergraben und suchte nach einem Feuerzeug, um sich die nächste Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Lass ihn, ich glaub ich kenne den Kerl. Sein Gesicht kommt mir mehr als nur bekannt vor und wenn es der ist, den ich meine, dann lassen wir besser die Finger von ihm, wenn wir nicht die Bullen bei uns rumschnüffeln haben wollen."

„Woher kennst du ihn?"

Sie verließen die hintere Gasse und kehrten auf Shinjukus belebte Straßen zurück. Der jüngere blickte sich kurz um, lehnte sich an die Mauer eines Nachtclubs und aschte seine Zigarette ab.

„Du solltest den Burschen nicht unterschätzen Shuntarô und besonders nicht seinen Auftraggeber."

Der Koloss blinzelte verwirrt, seine Augen waren in dem dickschwülstigen Gesicht nicht mehr als zwei schwarze kleine Punkte, die verwirrt und doch neugierig seinen weitaus jüngeren Partner anblickten.

„Sein Auftraggeber? Was meinst du verdammt noch mal?"

Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des anderen aus.

„Warte es ab. Die Sache mit Morita letztens ist ziemlich schief gelaufen und wenn wir Pech haben, kriegen wir noch richtig einen aufs Maul.

„Morita, dieser Dreckskerl, der macht nur Schwierigkeiten, auch jetzt noch."

„Genau." Der andere nickte.

„Und deswegen ist uns jede Hilfe recht hörst du? Erst recht finanzielle, du weißt doch, dass Geld diese Welt regiert oder? Wir werden diesen Ami also schön in Ruhe lassen und wenn er das nächste Mal vorbeikommt, dann vermutlich mit einem anderen Blondschopf."

„Ein anderer Amerikaner?" Shuntarô zog seine wulstartigen Lippen zusammen und blickte den Kleineren immer noch reichlich verwirrt an, dieser schüttelte den Kopf und streifte die Asche seiner Zigarette an der Mauerkante ab.

„Warte es nur ab. Du wirst ihn schon sehen und dann fallen dir die Augen aus dem Kopf."

K war es ebenfalls. Verwirrt. Was zur Hölle war da passiert? Warum hatte er das überlebt? Wie konnte es sein, dass er mitten zwischen ein paar sicherlich nicht sehr harmlosen Yakuza gelandet war und ihm nicht die Kehle aufgeschlitzt worden war? Wie kam es, dass er unbeschadet aus dieser Sache herausgekommen war?

Jedoch schien Sakano dies nun nachholen zu wollen, jedenfalls glaubte er, dass ihm bald die Ohren von dessen Gejammer bluten würden.

„Das ist schrecklich, absolut zum fürchten! Wie kann es sein, dass Seguchi-sama etwas mit solchen Kerlen zu schaffen hat?"

„Ach, jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich, der hat mit denen gar nix zu schaffen, unser werter Seguchi macht sich an so was nicht die Finger schmutzig, der schlürft weiter seinen Champagner während diese Kerle elendig in der Gosse krepieren, da verlass dich drauf."

Entsetzt beugte sich Sakano über seinen viel zu beladenen Schreibtisch und kreischte den Amerikaner regelrecht an.

„WAS? Wie kannst du so nur über den Chef reden? Wenn der das mitbekommt, der hat sicherlich überall Wanzen hier installiert!"

Panisch begann er sich umzusehen und war kurz davor unter den Tisch zu krabbeln, als ihn K's Worte zurückhielten.

„Würde mich nicht wundern. Aber hör mal, du musst mich decken."

„Wieso?"

„Ich mache blau, ich muss etwas rauskriegen und dafür muss ich bis ans andere Ende von Tokyo. Das schaffe ich nicht, wenn ich mit der Band noch zum Fernsehsender muss."

Abwehrend hob Sakano die Hände und begann damit herumzuwedeln.

„K-saaan, das geht nicht! Was wenn der Chef wieder auf der Matte steht, wie soll ich dem das erklären? Ich hab doch schon genug hiermit zu tun!"

Emotional völlig am Ende nickte er auf die Stapel von Papieren, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten und von Stunde zu Stunde mehr wurden.

„Ich muss noch die verschiedensten Dinge machen!"

„Danke, ich wusste auf dich ist Verlass!"

K stand an der Türe und hob grinsend den Daumen in die Höhe.

Sakano stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus.

„Aber K-san!"

„No Problem!"

Und somit verließ er Sakanos Büro auf direktem Weg und ließ den völlig überarbeiteten Producer alleine mit seinen Sorgen.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus Tohma."

Die seltenen Momente wenn sie es schaffte, sich schon so früh am Morgen aus dem Bett zu bewegen

, verbrachte sie für gewöhnlich alleine mit der Haushälterin. Am Morgen war sie schlapp, immer noch müde und reichlich träge und das lag mit Sicherheit nicht nur an der Kugel, die sie seit Monaten mit sich herumtrug und die immer größer wurde. Obwohl es eigentlich doch nur ihr eigener Bauch war, empfand sie es noch immer als fremd, manchmal jedenfalls. Doch die Veränderungen, die sie unweigerlich durchmachte, hatten auch etwas Positives an sich. Sie fühlte sich ausgelastet, beflügelt von dem Glück was ihr bevorstehen würde. Sie liebte es die Hände auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch zu legen und zu fühlen, zu spüren wie das kleine Wesen gegen ihre Bauchdecke trat, es sich bewegte, drehte, schlief und Schluckauf hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie glücklicher nicht sein können und doch empfand sie diesen Morgen, den sie ausnahmsweise gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann verbrachte, als sehr besorgniserregend.

„In letzter Zeit bist bekommst du kaum Schlaf, meinst du nicht, dass du es mit der Arbeit übertreibst?"

Ihr Ehemann schüttelte beschäftigt den Kopf. Tohmas Augen ruhten auf dem Monitor seines Laptops, der auf dem Küchentisch stand, daneben lag die Zeitung, die Seite der Musikcharts wie immer aufgeschlagen. In der Hand hielt er die Tasse mit seinem morgendlichen Kaffee, ohne den er sich wahrscheinlich schon vor die nächste U-Bahn geworfen hätte. Normalerweise wäre er um die Zeit schon lange weg gewesen, nur heute stand er vor dem Tisch in ihrer modernen, amerikanisch eingerichteten Küche und wartete, dass das Update seiner Software zu Ende geladen wurde.

„Heute ist gar nicht so viel zu tun. Ich sollte nur zusehen, dass ich nicht allzu viel Zeit in der Firma verplempere, ich hab einen wichtigen Termin in Harajuku."

Mika zog skeptisch die Brauen hoch und starrte ihren Mann verständnislos an.

„In Harajuku? Was zur Hölle ist das denn für einen Termin?"

Lächelnd hob Tohma den Kopf.

„Es geht um einen Anzug für ein Fotoshooting, es ist ein Jugendmagazin und man hat Noriko-san und mich für ein extravagantes Ensemble vorgeschlagen."

Mika blieb verwundert, sie wusste, dass ihr Mann für gewöhnlich keine Zeit für solche Sperenzien hatte, grade jetzt nicht wo er eigentlich nur von Termin zu Termin hetzte, da eine Newcomerband ihr Debüt bei N-G feierte, „Bad Luck" auf Japan Tournee waren und „ASK" ihr drittes Album veröffentlichten. Zu allen Terminen war Tohma höchstpersönlich eingeladen worden. Die Veranstalter sahen es gerne, wenn der charismatische und jung gebliebene Firmenpräsident persönlich bei ihnen zu Gast war. Seguchi Tohma war das Vorzeigebild des erfolgreichen Geschäftmannes. Ihn an seiner Seite zu haben und sei es nur für ein Foto, bedeutete Popularität. Er war eine Seltenheit, einer derjenigen die es im jungen Alter bis ganz nach oben geschafft hatten und es verstanden sich dort zu halten. Die Geschäftspartner schätzten seine Professionalität, die Presse liebte sein jugendliches Aussehen, dass er ein Gesicht hatte, das auch die Jugend von Japan interessierte, die für gewöhnlich nicht hinter die Kulissen der Musik blickten, sich nicht dafür interessierten wie die Macher eines Plattenlabels hießen. Doch bei Seguchi war das anders. Man hatte hiermit einen Star von internationalem Rang, er hatte eine Karriere gemeistert, die es so nie wieder geben würde, er hatte nicht nur den Idealismus, sondern auch das hübsche Aussehen, das sich bestens vermarkten ließ. Und so hetzte er nicht nur von Geschäftstermin zu Geschäftstermin, um dringende finanzielle Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, sondern wurde auch von einem Fotoshooting zum anderen geschickt, bald würde er seinen eigenen Manager brauchen, so fürchtete er.

„Also wirklich Tohma, du bist doch keine zwanzig mehr und jetzt willst du dich in irgendeiner Teeniezeitschrift als Friedhofsgärtner ablichten lassen? In diesen unmöglichen Klamotten, die sie beim Cosplay in Harajuku tragen?"

Er nahm den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und klappte den Laptop zu, die Datei hatte fertig geladen, jetzt war das gute Ding wieder gerüstet für den üblichen Gebrauch in seinem stressigen Alltag.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es sind nur zwei Seiten und es mir wurde versichert, dass die ausgesuchten Kleidungsstücke kein eindeutiges Image prägen."

Sie schüttelte unmissverständlich den Kopf, während die fleißige ausländische Haushälterin um sie herumflatterte, stets darum bemüht ihren Vorgesetzten einen stressfreien Morgen zu bescheren.

„Wann kommst du denn dieses Mal heim?"

Tohma raffte die letzten Unterlagen zusammen, verstaute den Laptop und nahm sich die Zeitung mit.

„Ich hoffe so gegen 20:00 Uhr, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt."

Er versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, dann beugte er sich leicht über die Durchreiche der Küche und strich Mika eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schien leicht beleidigt.

„Das hast du die letzten Wochen dauernd gesagt und es wurde immer später, letztens hat mich sogar dein Hündchen Sakano-san angerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass du mit einer Wolldecke zugedeckt auf der Couch im Büro übernachtet hast, da hatte ich noch nicht mal bemerkt, dass du gar nicht nach Hause gekommen bist!"

Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus und blickte ihrem Mann in die tiefgrünen und doch übermüdeten Augen, sie waren noch etwas gerötet vom einlegen der Kontaktlinsen, aber sie wusste auch so, dass er wieder viel zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Wie so üblich.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, dass du beim letzten Arzttermin dabei warst.

Tohma schien entsetzt. „Das hab ich dir doch auch versprochen!"

Mika seufzte und fuhr sich ebenfalls müde durchs Haar. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich weiß, das ist eigentlich nicht das Problem Tohma. Ich hab nur das Gefühl du entschwindest mir, uns…"

Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch und Tohma folgte ihrem Blick, ein gewisses Schuldgefühl stieg in ihm auf, er senkte den Kopf und nickte, ehe er ihn wieder hob.

„Du hast Recht, ich bin um 18:00 Uhr zu Hause, mach dir keinen Sorgen."

Er musste sich auf Zehenspitzen stellen, um die Theke als Barriere zu überwinden. Seine Lippen streiften flüchtig ihre Wange und hauchten einen sanften Kuss auf diese. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging in die Diele, um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Tohma! Hast du was gegessen?", fiel ihr grade noch ein und folgte sie ihm auf trippelnden Hausschuhen.

Ihr Mann jedoch hob noch nicht einmal den Blick, sondern verneinte die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Schon gut, ich kauf mir zwischendurch etwas in Harajuku, da gibt's ein gutes Sushi Restaurant."

„Soll ich dir noch schnell etwas machen?"

Besorgt musterte sie ihn. „Ich finde du siehst blass aus."

„Sehe ich das nicht immer?"

Mika schmollte. „Ja, aber momentan sieht das nicht grad sexy aus, sondern eher krank."

Er kam hoch und drückte kurz ihre Hand, beruhigend strich er ihr über die Wange.

„Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's gut, nur etwas überarbeitet. In Harajuku werde ich etwas essen, ja?"

Er strich noch einmal in zärtlicher Geste über den Arm und verließ dann das Haus, Mika blieb alleine im Flur zurück. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht nur unförmig, sondern auch weniger attraktiv. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum ausgerechnet jetzt dieses Gefühl in ihr hochstieg, doch es war nahezu erdrückend.

Sie kehrte in die Küche zurück und löffelte brav etwas Miso-Suppe und Reis, als sie ihren Blick hob, entdeckte sie auf dem Küchentisch immer noch Tohmas Kaffeetasse, was wieder leichten Ärger in ihr hervorrief. Manchmal konnte ihr Mann ganz schön rücksichtslos sein, zumindest wenn es um seine eigene Person ging.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Haushälterin mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen, rufen und als sie sich umdrehte, reichte diese ihr das schnurlose Haustelefon. Mit ihren paar Brocken japanisch versuchte das Mädchen ihr klarzumachen, dass es plötzlich einen eigenartigen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, die junge Iranerin war noch nicht lange genug in Japan, um zu wissen, dass die dortigen Festnetztelefone auch in der Lage waren Kurznachrichten zu empfangen. Als Mika auf das Display blickte, blinkte die Anzeige für eine neue Nachricht. Nachdem sie den Annahmeknopf gedrückt hatte, erschien Tohmas Mobilfunknummer als Absender. Ein Lächeln hellte ihr bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch vor Ärger verzerrtes Gesicht auf, als sie seine SMS las:

Und sonst sieht es sexy aus? 

Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen, solche Scherze waren selten bei Tohma, zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Dieser Spinner, " flüsterte sie und verkniff sich ein leises Lachen.

Inzwischen war er so gelangweilt, dass er die aktuelle Tageszeitung las, obwohl er sich so gut wie nie der japanischen Zeitung widmete, da er noch immer nicht alle Kanji kannte. Hinter sich hörte er Ray Fellows auf seinem Laptop tippen. Seit Stunden vergeudete er vermutlich seine Zeit bei dem einzigen anderen Amerikaner in Tokyo, den er näher kannte. Dabei hatte er einen langen Weg zurücklegen müssen und auf Anhieb hatte er Rays schäbiges Appartement auch nicht gefunden. Bis hinunter nach Naka-Meguro war er gefahren, da er sich Hilfe von dem Computerspezialisten erhofft hatte, der zwar in Harvard studiert hatte, aber einen typischen Karriereabsturz hinter sich hatte. Irgendwann, als er noch ein junger Enthusiast mit Potenzial war, was auch die angestrebten Firmen ihm zu Gute hielten, war Fellows in Tokyo gelandet. Von KAWASHIMA abgeworben, stand ihm eine glänzende Laufbahn als Programmierer bevor und das in einem Land, in dem es alles andere als selbstverständlich war Ausländern eine solche Spitzenposition zu offenbaren. Doch Fellows Aus kam so schnell wie das Angebot aus Japan gekommen war und schon bald war er den eifrigen Inselbewohnern nicht mehr gut genugK behauptete bis heute steif und fest, dass Rays Trinkerei daran schuld war, irgendwann war der Job zu stressig geworden und die Anforderungen zu hoch. Schon bald kam die Kündigung und genau aus dem Grund, weil er bei einer so chancenreichen und bekannten Firma wie KAWASHIMA rausgeflogen war, blieben die Türen zu anderen einflussreichen Firmen verschlossen. Seitdem hielt sich Fellows als Freiberufler über Wasser und schrieb vereinzelte kleine Programme, die nie einem wirklich großen Zweck dienten. Wenn er am Ende des Monats die Miete für sein kleines Zimmer in Naka-Meguro nicht begleichen konnte, lieh er sich meistens etwas von K, ansonsten klagte er sein Leid bis nach Lakewood in Ohio, damit seine Schwester ihm etwas schickte. K war nicht grade neidisch auf sein momentanes Leben, aber er schätzte sein Können, auch wenn er bis heute nicht verstand, warum Fellows nicht in die USA zurückkehrte.

Im Augenblick jedoch, wartete er seiner Meinung nach schon viel zu lange auf das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Mittlerweile lag er der Länge nach ausgestreckt auf Fellows Couch und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen, obwohl Ray immer noch über den blauen Dunst meckerte, der sich nun in seinen vier Wänden einlagerte.

„Ach, jetzt sei doch still, als ob es für gewöhnlich hier besser riechen würde."

„Dann hör wenigstens auf mein armes Laufwerk als Aschenbecher zu missbrauchen! Das will ich noch verkaufen!"

Genervt fuhr K ihn an, kam dabei wieder in die Horizontale und schnaubte wütend den Rauch aus.

„Als ob! Das ganze Zeug was hier herumfliegt taugt doch eh zu nichts mehr!"

Kopfschüttelnd hackte Ray immer noch auf die Tastatur seines Laptops ein. Neben ihm blinkten verschiedene Geräte und auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut lagen Disketten und irgendwelche Notizen, auf die Ray ab und an zurückgriff. Im Moment war er allerdings eher damit beschäftigt ein weiteres Glas Scotch in sich zu kippen, um den nervösen K über seiner Schulter ertragen zu können.

„Ich hab dich um diese Scheiße gebeten, weil ich keinen anderen Typen kenne, der mir sonst den Gefallen tun würde, sich in die Polizeiakten zu hacken, also enttäusch mich jetzt nicht, weil dann werde ich dir wohl oder übel eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen müssen."

Ray verdrehte lediglich die Augen. Eigentlich war er kein Hacker. Er verstand etwas davon, es half ihm zu überleben. Mittlerweile waren die lukrativsten Geschäfte leider auch die illegalsten, grade in seiner Branche wo es von Raubkopien nur so wimmelte, vermochte man diese Wirtschaftslage nur zu überstehen, wenn man Kompromisse einging. Mit wem man diese letztendlich ausmachte, spielte keine gewichtige Rolle, auch die Umstände waren nicht wichtig. Das einzige was zählte war Geld, nur damit konnte man eine Miete zahlen, nur damit konnte man etwas zu essen kaufen und somit in dieser Welt überleben.

Und Ray wusste das.

„Sag mir noch mal warum ich das für dich tue Crawd?"

K zuckte die Schultern und starrte gebannt auf den Monitor, auf dem nun endlich das Logo der Polizeiwache von Shinjuku erschien.

„Weil ich dir Geld dafür gebe, dass du weiter saufen und hier wohnen kannst."

„Aha, stimmt, das ist ein Grund mich wegen dir strafbar zu machen."

„Ganz genau."

Der Laptop surrte und das Gerät, das Ray vorhin Eingangsleitungsschleife genannt hatte, blinkte wild vor sich hin. K spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen, als Ray den Mauszeiger zu einem freien Feld lotste und ihn erwartend ansah.

„Wie hast du gesagt heißt der Typ? Dann kann ich in der Datenbank nach ihm suchen."

Ungläubig blickte K den Älteren an. Ray Fellows war zwar schon neununddreißig Jahre alt, wirkte aber manchmal wesentlich jünger als K. Er hatte braune lange Haare, die ihm offen über die Schultern fielen und trug, seit er nicht mehr fest bei irgendeiner Firma arbeitete, ausschließlich T-Shirts von irgendwelchen Hardrock Bands. Durch seine schwarz umrandete Brille, erkannte man seine blauen Augen, die die meiste Zeit müde vor sich hin blickten. K war es bis heute ein Rätsel wie dieser Mensch überhaupt noch irgendeinen Job fand.

„Soll das jetzt heißen du hast dich schon da hineingehackt?"

Genervt seufzte Ray. „Weißte Crawd, wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann frag mich doch nicht."

„Jetzt sei nicht gleich beleidigt, deswegen bin ich doch zu dir gekommen, es gibt keinen besseren!"

„Du kennst doch auch nur mich, der so was kann, also sag mir jetzt den Namen von dem Kerl, ich hab auch noch anderes vor."

„Jun. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich denke es ist die Kurzform für „Junichi"."

Ray war nahe einem Zusammenbruch.

„Nur das? Das ist ja mehr als wage, wie soll ich danach suchen?"

K tippte mit dem Finger auf den Monitor.

„Gib „Junichi" als Vornamen ein, wenn er in Shinjuku registriert ist, finden wir ihn auch so. Ich brauche seinen vollständigen Namen und das Foto dazu."

Ray nickte und widmete sich seinem Auftrag.

„Ich werde sehen was ich rausbekommen kann."

Das Ikkuko war weder recht bekannt, noch verrufen. Es war ein einfaches Lokal, das an manchen Abenden recht gut besucht war und mittags gähnend leer war. Deshalb eignete es sich bestens dazu, um einen Nachmittag damit zu verbringen den unterschiedlichsten Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.

Er verstand etwas davon.

Er wusste wo und wann er nicht gestört werden würde. Heute war nur Cui Hua da, die grade damit beschäftigt war ein paar Gläser zu polieren. Sie würde ihn nicht stören und bis sein kolossartiger Freund von seinem üblichen Rundgang durch Shinjuku zurückkehrte, blieben ihm noch ein paar Stunden Zeit.

Die Zeitung hatte er sich aus Ushidas Appartement, das eher einer Müllhalde glich, besorgt. Er nannte es allerdings bis heute liebevoll sein „Archiv". Die Zeitungen von Wochen und möglicherweise sogar Jahren, stapelten sich dort in einem Chaos von ungespültem Geschirr und sonstigem Müll. In der ganzen Wohnung roch es nach Katzendreck, was weniger beunruhigend wäre, wenn Ushida wirklich eine Katze gehabt hätte.

Doch heute kümmerte ihn weder Ushida, noch Cui Hua, er hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte, als er die dritte Seite der alten Zeitung aufschlug auf dem ein Bild einer Pressekonferenz zu sehen war.

Die Überschrift lautete: „Bad Luck starten Japan Tour noch dieses Frühjahr!"

Das Foto zeigte Shuichi breit grinsend am Mikrofon, rechts und links von ihm standen Hiro und Suguru. Doch es war nicht wirklich die Band selbst, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Im Hintergrund erkannte man Seguchi Tohma, der zufrieden in die Kamera lächelte, er trug einen „Gianni Campagna" Anzug, der wohl fast soviel wie das halbe Ikkuko gekostet hatte. Doch sein Blick war auch nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf die Person, die neben Seguchi Tohma stand. Es war kein Bericht auf der Titelseite gewesen, deswegen hatte er ihn nicht sofort erkannt. Aber auf diesem Foto fiel er ihm sofort ins Auge. Die langen Haar im Zopf gebunden, die typisch westlichen Gesichtszüge, die breiten Schultern. Es war genau der Mann, der auch das Ikkuko aufgesucht hatte.

„Was siehst du dir da eigentlich an?"

Neugierig hatte sich Cui Hua über den Tisch gebeugt, um einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu erhaschen. Erstaunt tippte sie mit dem Finger auf das betreffende Bild, ihre Augen strahlten und als sie ein regelrechtes Quietschen von sich gab, merkte er wie jung sie eigentlich noch war.

„Ist das nicht Seguchi Tohma? Ein gut aussehender Mann!"

Sie gestikulierte etwas verzweifelt mit den Fingern, das japanische Wort wollte ihr in diesem Moment einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen.

„Hua hua gong zi", versuchte sie es auf Chinesisch, bis ihr das passende Wort doch noch einfiel. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Bishonen!"

Ein viel mehr wissendes Grinsen legte sich nun auf seine Lippen, als er den Blick hob.

„Ach wirklich? Meinst du also ja?"

Die Chinesin nickte eifrig, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und blickte den Japaner fragend an.

„Was suchst du denn?"

Mit dem Kinn deutete sie auf die Theke.

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. In seinen Hosentaschen wühlte er nach ein paar Scheinen und ließ sie dann auf den Tisch rieseln.

„Nichts, ich habe es schon gefunden."

„Hm." Cui Hua stutzte.

„War der andere Mann nicht der Amerikaner, der hier zu Gast war?"

Er grinste und drehte sich zum gehen um.

„Du bist ja wirklich ein intelligentes Mädchen."

Und somit verschwand er zur Tür hinaus. Auch dieser Nachmittag würde lang werden. Shinjuku benötigte keine Ruhe, um sich von einer langen Nacht zu erholen.

Es war die vierte Zigarette innerhalb von nur zwanzig Minuten die sich K angezündet hatte. Mittlerweile war es nach 16:00 Uhr und bis jetzt hatte er keinen Handschlag gerührt was die Arbeit betraf. Sakano war ihm auf dem Flur zu seinem Büro meckernd entgegen gekommen und hatte ihm bis hierher in die Cafeteria die Hölle heiß gemacht, ihm erläutert, dass er heute die doppelte Arbeit wegen ihm hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zwar beruhigt, aber K sah schon die nächste Krise auf ihn zukommen, als er nahezu an den Informationen verzweifelte, die er ihm vor ein paar Minuten unterbreitet hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst. Dass der Chef dich belogen hat? Dass er etwas mit diesem Yakuza zu tun hat?"

K biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte seufzend die Schultern. Mit nervösen Fingern schob er Sakano den Ausdruck der Polizeiakte hin. Es war das oberste Blatt mit den Personalien des Mannes, um dessen Beschattung ihn Seguchi Tohma gebeten hatte. Das Foto zeigte den Mann so wie K ihn gesehen hatte, nicht wie auf dem Bild, dass ihm Tohma gegeben hatte. Sein Blick hatte etwas stechendes, geheimnisvolles und sehr bekanntes. Der Blick war der gleiche den er so oft schon in Tohmas grünen Augen gesehen hatte, der Blick den er abgrundtief hasste.

„Shinoyama Junichi."

K hob den Blick, als Sakano den Namen vom Blatt ablas. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das sein richtiger Name sein würde. Er wusste zu gut wie leicht es war an falsche Papiere zu kommen, selbst die Polizei konnte man täuschen. Außerdem wäre es vermutlich für eine sehr einflussreiche Person in solchen Kreisen, ein leichtes einen falschen Namen anzunehmen. Wer konnte sich schon derartige Skandale leisten?

„Er war Zeuge eines Unfalls steht hier. Das ist der aktuellste Eintrag."

Er tippte auf die betreffende Zeile eines anderen Blattes und schob Sakano auch diese Seite näher. Dieser rückte seine Brille zurecht, nahm das Papier zur Hand und las aufmerksam die paar Zeilen, die darüber geschrieben waren. Es war ein simpler Augenzeugenbericht eines Verkehrsunfalls bei dem ein Fußgänger ums Leben gekommen war.

„Ansonsten steht nichts Interessantes drin, ich denke für die meisten Verbrechen, die er begangen hat ist er nie verurteilt worden. Da drin stehen nur ein paar Delikte wegen leichter Körperverletzung, einmal hat er in einer Pachinkohalle rebelliert, weil er andauernd verloren hat. Ein kleiner Choleriker also."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

Doch K nahm ihm die Ausdrucke aus der Hand, klemmte die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Es sind nicht diese Informationen, die mich beunruhigen, was mir Sorgen macht, ist mein Gefühl. Da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Ich verstehe diese ganze Sache einfach nicht."

Sakano tat einen tiefen Seufzer, allmählich wurde ihm das ganze zuviel, es gab noch tausend andere Dinge, um die er sich zu sorgen hatte. Gestresst rieb er sich die Schläfen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was du mir damit sagen willst, ich…"

Er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, er hörte das Getrippel von hohen Absätzen, draußen auf dem Gang herrschte Unruhe, dann stand plötzlich Tohmas junge Sekretärin vor ihrem Tisch, offensichtlich völlig außer Atem. Der Höflichkeit wegen erhob sich Sakano und blickte die junge Frau fragend an, die sich erstmal zwang durchzuatmen. Währendessen verrenkte sich K fast den Kopf, um einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen, dort schien nämlich das völlige Chaos ausgebrochen zu sein.

„Asaki-san, was ist denn los?"

Doch die junge Sekretärin schien noch immer nicht zu einer Antwort bereit. Sie hatte sich beide Hände gegen die Brust gepresst und verschnaufte, sie schien die ganzen Stockwerke bis hier hinunter in einem Zug durchgerannt zu sein. K hielt es derweil auf seinem Platz nicht mehr aus. Die anderen Mitarbeiter, die bis eben noch mit ihnen in der Cafeteria gesessen hatten, waren nach draußen verschwunden, auch sie waren viel zu neugierig gewesen. Er schob die langen Bürovorhänge beiseite und blickte aus dem großen Panoramafenster, von wo aus man den ganzen Platz vor dem Haupteingang von N-G aus betrachten konnte. Vor dem Gebäude war die Hölle los, dicht drängten sich Reporter an den Eingang, selbst von hier oben konnte er das blitzen der Kameras ausmachen, am Straßenrand weiter hinten parkten zwei Fernsehwagen auf denen er das Logo zwei bekannter japanischer Sende ausmachte.

Sakano war kurz davor K zum Fenster zu folgen, als Asaki Mayumi endlich wieder zu Atem kam und die Worte hervorbrachte, die Sakano sofort, von der ersten Sekunde an nervös werden ließen. Auch K stand einfach starr am Fenster und wusste nichts zu sagen. Ihre Stimme klang heiser und doch vor Aufregung zittrig.

„Die Presse hat es irgendwie erfahren, Ukai-san hat uns selbst erst vor ein paar Minuten angerufen, wir wissen nicht wie das Fernsehen an die Information gekommen ist und jetzt stehen die Telefone nicht mehr still!"

Weder Sakano noch K schienen auf Anhieb zu erahnen was passiert war, alleine die Tatsache, dass es nichts erfreuliches war, wurde beiden klar, als sie registrierten wie sehr Mayumis Stimme zitterte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie hob den Kopf und schluckte, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Der Chef… Seguchi-san ist beim Fotoshooting in Harajuku zusammengebrochen."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Shadow Street

Titel: About Business

Teil:3? – Shadow Street

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG-14 (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Warning: OC, language, violence (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing: K + Tohma, Tohma & Mika

Disclaimer: Gravitation ist Eigentum von Murakami Maki, Sony Magazines Inc., Studio Deen und SPE Visual Works. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Dieses Kapitel hat sich unglaublich gezogen und wich wusste manchmal wirklich nicht wie ich enden sollte. Dank meines unaussprechlichen Perfektionismus und Demis Hilfe habe ich mich dann doch wieder für einen Cliffhanger entschieden, der mir selbst am ehesten zugesagt hat. Für die Leser, die sich diesmal wieder etwas Yaoi erhofft haben, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als sie auf den vierten Teil zu vertrösten wo es endlich mal wieder richtig zur Sache gehen wird, was nicht minder daran liegt, dass ich in letzter Zeit sehr versaut bin was das betrifft. Ich freue mich bislang sehr auf den vierten Teil, auch wenn ihr mich danach für sehr krank halten werdet! XD Irgendwie hab ich diesen Teil der FF unter schweren Depressionen geschrieben, fürchte ich (allerdings macht er eher den Eindruck roher Gewalt). Außerdem habe ich geträumt ich habe Tohma mit 22 Messerstichen ermordet. Bitte helft mir.

Diesmal danke ich ganz besonders Demi, die nicht nur teils meine Sorgen und Stimmungen ertragen hat, sondern auch beim schreiben eine sehr große Hilfe war. Danke für alles. Umi, die mich irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen konnte, danke ich trotzdem für die vielen witzigen Theorien und dafür, dass sie einfach nur für mich da ist, auch wenn wir uns in letzter Zeit kaum sehen. kiss kiss Ebenso danke ich allen, die meine Ergüsse mit ihren Kommentaren bereichert haben, vielen Dank!

Über Kommentare freue ich mich am meisten! Also scheut nicht davor mir eure Meinung darzulegen, vielleicht mögt ihr eine Szene besonders, eine andere nicht oder hasst diese FF sogar. Scheut nicht davor mir dieses mitzuteilen, ich freue mich über jegliche KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik.

**- About Business -**

3. Kapitel: Shadow Street

Als sie ihm die Tür öffnete, strömte die kalte Nachtluft zu ihren Füßen hinein ins Haus. Sie bat ihn hinein und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich, als hätte sie Angst jemand würde sie verfolgen. Schweigend betrat er das Haus. Wie in Trance schien sie zu handeln, ihr Körper wie maschinell zu funktionieren. Wie viel sollte sie ihm erzählen, wie viel wusste er ohnehin schon durch das Fernsehen? Wie ein verdammter Film liefen die nächsten Szenen vor ihren Augen ab, Noriko schien das Zittern ihrer Finger bemerkt zu haben, als sie sich durch das Haar strich. Ihr Bruder legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Mika schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte dann zu Eiris Füßen hinunter, der sich daraufhin die Schuhe auszog. Mit leiser und bedrückter Stimme begann sie zu sprechen.

„Noriko-san und der Arzt haben ihn hierher gebracht, er konnte kaum gehen Eiri."

Sie zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und hob dann die Hand, um Noriko anzudeuten, dass alles ok. war. Diese begrüßte den Schriftsteller mit einem Nicken, ehe sie anstatt Mika die Erklärung übernahm. Dass sie hier war, hatte er nicht gewusst. Seine Schwester hatte ihn fast zeitgleich mit den Nachrichten angerufen, aus denen er erfahren hatte was mit Tohma geschehen war. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber gestehen wollen. Aber er hatte sich nicht nur in erster Linie Sorgen um seine Schwester gemacht, sondern auch um Tohma. Deswegen war er nachdem Mika ihn darum gebeten hatte, so schnell wie möglich hierher gefahren.

„Wo ist er?"

Mika nickte nach oben in Richtung Treppe.

„Im Schlafzimmer. Er schläft. Der Arzt hat ihm eine Spritze gegeben, seitdem ist er nicht mehr aufgewacht."

Er musste sich selbst davon überzeugen. Es war Jahre her, seit er Tohma auf irgendeine Weise krank oder körperlich geschwächt erlebt hatte. Seit er ihn kannte, verstand Seguchi Tohma es seine eigene Gesundheit zu ignorieren oder wenigstens in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Irgendwann, als sie beide noch in New York waren, war ihm allerdings Tohmas gesundheitliche Schwachstelle aufgefallen. Immer wenn es Stress gab, sei es wegen seiner beginnenden Musikkarriere oder irgendetwas anderem, neigte er dazu enorm schnell an Gewicht zu verlieren. Tohma war ohnehin schon eine ziemlich zierliche Erscheinung. Er hatte so unglaublich schmale Hüften, dass Eiri der Überzeugung war, dass er sich nur deswegen seine Anzüge Maßschneidern ließ, weil er nie etwas in seiner Größe finden würde. Tohmas ganzer Körperbau war unglaublich unmännlich. Er hatte nicht die breiten Schultern eines Mannes, nicht die starken Arme, seine Glieder waren schmal und geschmeidig, er war groß aber viel zu dünn für seine 1.75 m. Sein Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen, der perfekt geschwungenen Nase verstärkten den femininen Eindruck nur noch, aber Eiri war der Meinung, dass es zu ihm passte. Egal wie oft Tohma ihn auch genervt hatte, er hatte nie seine Kompetenzen in Frage gestellt und egal wie oft er Tohma gesagt hatte, dass er viel zu mager wäre, es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen Tohma als etwas anderes zu beschreiben, als er war. In seinen Augen war er durchaus hübsch, aber dennoch empfand er das ganze als unheimlich und auch das verschwieg er nicht. Menschen mit außergewöhnlichen Talenten und ebenso ungewöhnlich gutem Aussehen, empfand Eiri schon seit jeher als gefährlich und grade bei seinem Schwager machte er da keine Ausnahme. Schließlich kannte er ihn, wohlmöglich sogar besser, als Mika selbst.

„Kann ich nach ihm sehen?"

Doch er hätte die Frage gar nicht stellen brauchen, denn sofort machte er sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk. Mika und Noriko folgten ihm, sie schienen nicht überrascht und machten auch keine Anstalten Eiri aufzuhalten. Mika wusste wie Eiri gegenüber Tohma empfand und dass er sich nicht weniger um ihn sorgte wie sie, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand offen. Genau wie die übrigen Zimmer im Haus, war auch dieses von modernem westlichem Design in hellen Farben, überwiegend weiß gehalten. Ein paar Meter vor dem Doppelbett stoppte er und starrte die so zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt an, die darin lag.

Tohmas momentaner Zustand war ihm selbst im Schlaf anzusehen. Seine Haut wirkte noch blasser als sonst, sein Gesicht war aschfahl, das Haar stumpf und glanzlos. Den Kopf auf die Seite gesunken lag er da und schlief, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Er hätte älter wirken sollen, doch er sah aus wie ein Kind. Das so hellblonde Haar, das ihm in die Stirn fiel, das entspannte, aber übermüdete Gesicht, es war ein ungewohntes Bild von Seguchi Tohma.

„Er ist am Ende der Fotoaufnahmen einfach zusammengebrochen, er war ziemlich lange bewusstlos. Wir haben natürlich sofort den Arzt gerufen, dann haben wir ihn hierher gebracht."

Norikos Stimme holte ihn zurück. Sie hatte plötzlich neben ihm gestanden, ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern gewesen, um Tohma nicht zu wecken. Eine Weile starrte er sie an, sie selbst schien es nicht zu bemerken, ihr Blick ruhte auf Tohma, der dank der Medikamente einen außergewöhnlich tiefen Schlaf genoss.

Ausdruckslos blickte Eiri seinen Schwager an. Egal was sie jetzt tun würden, egal wie laut sie sprechen würden, Tohma würde nicht aufwachen. Neben Mika blieb er stehen, die sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte, um Tohma eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Seit er die Spritze bekommen hat schläft er. Wir konnten noch nicht einmal reden, er hat kein Wort gesagt, als er zurück war." Mika stand neben Noriko und sprach mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er seine Schwester so erlebte. Sie wirkte nervös und zutiefst besorgt, womit sie Großteile ihres eigentlichen Charakters einzubüßen schien. Sie so hochschwanger zu sehen, war für Eiri immer noch ungewohnt.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

Seine eigene Stimme war ihm ebenfalls fremd, sie klang heiser, angeschlagen. Nein, er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich um Tohma sorgte.

Mika räusperte sich, senkte den Blick und legte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ab.

„Er hatte einen Kreislaufkollaps. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen muss er wohl kaum etwas gegessen haben, der ganze Stress, das war einfach zuviel."

Die Worte die zu dieser Situation gepasst hätten, wollten ihm in diesem Moment einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen und so schwieg er. Es war ein betäubendes Gefühl gewesen ihn so zu sehen, selbst als er sich auf dem schneeweißen Sofa unten im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ, schien er nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen. Tohma hatte sich immer um ihn gesorgt. Als er damals Blut gehustet hatte, war er es gewesen, der den Krankenwagen gerufen hatte, der in der Notaufnahme auf ihn gewartet hatte. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er hierher gefahren war, konnte ihm nicht das beruhigende Gefühl geben etwas für seinen Schwager getan zu haben. Er fühlte sich hilflos und sah selbst keinen Nutzen in seinem Besuch, vielleicht war Noriko ja schon eine bessere Hilfe gewesen, als er je sein konnte. Doch diese verließ sie gegen 22:30 Uhr, nachdem sie einen Anruf ihres Mannes bekommen hatte. Anscheinend weigerte sich ihre Tochter schon seit Stunden ins Bett zu gehen. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer zu gehen, auch sie schien zu besorgt, um das ganze als einfachen Schwächeanfall abzutun. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie ebenso wie Mika und Eiri darüber Bescheid, wie stur Tohma sein konnte und wie wenig ihn dieser Zwischenfall beeindrucken würde. Er würde nicht kürzer treten wollen und weitermachen wie zuvor.

Ihm gegenüber saß seine Schwester und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, noch immer machte sie einen nervösen Eindruck auf ihn, knetete ihre Finger, bis sie sie in den Schoß sinken ließ.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll, Eiri", begann sie und fuhr sich durch das lange braune Haar, das ihr locker über die Schultern fiel.

„Ich kann ihm doch sagen was ich will, dass er was essen soll, dass er nicht soviel arbeiten soll, er hört einfach nicht! Er ist so verdammt stur, ich hab das Gefühl er nimmt mich überhaupt nicht ernst."

Sie stand auf, die Hand gegen die Stirn gepresst, ging sie vor dem Sofa auf und ab, nahm einen Schluck Tee und setzte sich wieder.

„Der Arzt will morgen noch mal wiederkommen, er meinte er hätte ihn am liebsten mit ins Krankenhaus genommen. Auf jeden Fall wird er morgen noch einmal untersucht."

„Er wird sich weigern."

Mika zuckte die Schultern, natürlich wusste sie das.

„Du weißt doch wie er ist, er nimmt unheimlich schnell ab und wenn ich ihm sage er soll was essen…"

Sie gestikulierte mit den Händen und schlug sie leicht in ihren Schoß.

„… Du kennst seine Ausreden. Ich hab schon Angst was der Arzt morgen sagen wird, grade jetzt, als ob wir nicht genug Stress hätten."

Genau genommen hätte er der Stärkere von beiden sein müssen. Verließ seine selbstbewusste Schwester sich etwa auf ihn? Auf seine Fähigkeiten als Mann? Wie konnte er ihr jetzt nur helfen, ihr zur Seite stehen? Er fühlte sich unbegabt darin, nahezu ahnungslos und die richtigen Worte für diese Situation kannte er nicht.

„Was ist mit dir?" Das war es, was er die ganze Zeit fragen wollte. Sein Blick klebte auf ihrem Bauch. Die ganze Zeit hatte Mika ihre Hände darauf gelegt, mittlerweile schien dies eine ihrer Angewohnheiten zu sein. Nun hob sie sie um damit zu wedeln und Eiris Sorge abzutun.

„Das hat Noriko auch schon gefragt, aber mir und dem Kind geht's gut, also haltet euch bloß geschlossen. Ich reg mich nicht auf, nur wenn ihr alle um mich herumtanzt und mich verrückt macht."

„Was hat er noch gesagt? Der Arzt meine ich."

Eiri hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war aufgestanden, die Zigarettenpackung aus der Hosentasche ziehend, ging er zum Balkon und öffnete die Türe. Mika folgte ihm ein paar Schritte und strich die Gardinen beiseite. Natürlich gefiel es ihr nicht, dass ihr Bruder wieder rauchen musste, aber seine Rücksichtsnahme beeindruckte sie. Normalerweise scherte sich Eiri nicht darum, wenn sie der Qualm störte. Dass er jetzt dafür, weil sie schwanger war, auf den Balkon ging, dankte sie ihm schon in Gedanken.

Sie blieb neben den Türen ihres Balkons stehen und zog sich die Strickjacke enger um den Körper, draußen war es kalt geworden. Mit dem Feuerzeug klimperte Eiri auf dem Geländer herum, um Mika an seine zuvor gestellte Frage zu erinnern. Das Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken, sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse und antwortete ihm.

„Sein Blutdruck, der Arzt meinte, der würde ihn zutiefst beunruhigen. Wir sollen das auf jeden Fall untersuchen lassen. Er hat die Befürchtung, dass…"

Die Worte kamen ihr nicht über die Lippen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlang die Arme um sich. Eiri stutze, drückte die Zigarette aus und starrte Mika fragend an, selten war ihm so deutlich anzumerken was er dachte, was er befürchtete.

„Was meinst du?"

Mika kehrte zum Sofa zurück während Eiri die Balkontüren schloss, neben ihr blieb er stehen und wartete ab, was sie zu sagen hatte. Zwar hatte er schon von der ersten Nachricht an gewusst, dass das ganze nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen war, doch dass es anscheinend so schlecht um Tohma stand, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er setzte sich diesmal neben sie und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen, eine Antwort fordernd, die Wahrheit. Ohne Worte schien sie ihn zu verstehen. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts, war stumm und kalt.

„Morgen muss er ins Krankenhaus, der Arzt konnte noch nichts feststellen, aber dieser ganze Stress… Vielleicht hat das Herz was abbekommen… Ach Eiri, bald kippt er mir tot um und…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, es gelang ihr nicht das leise Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dennoch wollte sie sich nicht so schwach vor ihrem Bruder zeigen und so legte sie sich die Hand auf die Augen und wedelte mit der anderen hinter sich.

„Schon gut, vergiss es, wir müssen abwarten. Willst du jetzt hier bleiben oder noch nach Hause fahren?"

Im Normalfall hätte Eiri sich sofort ins Auto gesetzt, um den Heimweg anzutreten, doch im Augenblick hielt ihn die momentane Situation davon ab. Er stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und nickte.

„Ich bleibe, das Kapitel kann ich auch noch morgen fertig schreiben."

„Gut, ich mach dir gleich das Gästezimmer fertig, duschen kannst du oben, ich räum hier nur noch auf, dann werde ich auch zu Bett gehen."

Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung Küche, die Haushälterin war schon vor ein paar Stunden gegangen. Es gab nicht viel zu tun, aber das kleine bisschen wollte Mika schon selbst erledigen. Es ging nicht darum sich wie eine Hausfrau und sorgende Ehefrau zu benehmen, sondern einfach um das Gefühl nützlich zu sein und so verwarf sie Eiris Angebot ihr zu helfen und schickte ihn mit der Begründung nach oben, dass diese ganze Sorge um sie völlig übertrieben sei. Schließlich war sie lediglich schwanger und nicht todkrank. Schweigend war ihr Bruder ihrer Anweisung gefolgt und betrat mit gesenktem Haupt das obere Stockwerk.

Das Haus der Seguchis war in seiner Größe nicht besonders außergewöhnlich, in diesem Punkt schien sich Tohma bescheiden gehalten zu haben, jedoch zeugte die gesamte Inneneinrichtung vom extravaganten Geschmack seines Schwagers. Es waren moderne und helle Farbtöne, die das Haus zeichneten. Auf eine Weise genoss es Yuki seine wenige Zeit hier zu verbringen, es war ein schön eingerichtetes Haus mit einer kühlen Note, die nicht so erzwungen persönlich wirkte wie manch anderes Heim. Hier gab es nicht die strenge japanische Tradition, die ihn wie zu Hause in Kyoto, in Kimono und kniende Position fesselte. Nicht vieles zeugte hier vom typisch japanischen Leben und das gefiel ihm. Auch er selbst lebte diesen modernen Stil, kostete ihn zu Hause, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, voll aus.

Das Gästezimmer lag in einem schmalen Gang im hintersten Winkel der oberen Etage. Es besaß ein eigenes kleines Badezimmer, in dem er sich in Ruhe duschen konnte. Lange blieb er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stehen, ließ sich davon wärmen und versuchte ein wenig zu entspannen. Als er fertig war, sich wieder angezogen hatte und sich dementsprechend erholt fühlte, wollte er nach Mika sehen. Er würde sie nur aus der Ferne beobachten, auf irgendwelche fürsorglichen Andeutungen stand ihm nicht der Sinn. Mit dem Handtuch über die Schultern gelegt machte er sich auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche, als er plötzlich Tohmas Stimme hörte. Zuerst blieb er nur stehen und lauschte. Vielleicht redete er nur im Schlaf? Doch beim zweiten Mal bemerkte er die offene Schlafzimmertür, durch die ihn Tohma ohne große Mühe hätte bemerken können. Er machte kehrt und betrat das Schlafzimmer der Seguchis. Tohma saß aufrecht mit zerzausten Haaren im Bett, sein viel zu schlanker Körper in einen sündhaftteuren weißen Yukata gekleidet. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild das sich Eiri hier bot, Tohma so zu sehen, hatte nahezu etwas Befremdliches an sich.

„Eiri-san? Was machst du denn hier?"

Er war sichtlich erstaunt ihn hier zu sehen, schließlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass Eiri zu Besuch bei ihnen war und erst Recht nicht über Nacht. An seinen nassen Haaren konnte er sehen, dass Eiri tatsächlich die Absicht hatte hier zu bleiben und dies blieb nun wirklich eine Seltenheit. Tohma schien noch immer reichlich verwirrt, er rieb sich die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass er noch immer seine Kontaktlinsen trug. Er war mit einem seltsamen Gefühl aufgewacht, nicht nur, dass ihm übel war, er fühlte sich wie gerädert, seine Glieder kamen ihm schwer vor, schmerzten, ihm war kalt und vor seinen Augen tat sich ein seltsames Flimmern. So krank und unbeholfen hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt, er verspürte sogar ein leichtes Zittern als Eiri ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihn sachte zurück ins Bett drückte. Es fiel ihm schwer sich dagegen zu wehren, in seinem Kopf herrschte ein undurchdringlicher Nebel, der ihn zwang die Augen wieder zu schließen.

„Du solltest liegen bleiben, der Arzt hat dir eine Spritze gegeben, wenn du gleich wieder umkippst, helfe ich dir nicht auf, dann lass ich dich hier liegen."

„Nein, es geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Es tat gut den weichen Stoff des Kopfkissens auf seiner Wange zu spüren, es fühlte sich kühl, fast belebend an. Haare rutschten ihm über die Augen, doch er war noch immer viel zu müde, um sie weg zu streichen. Umso erstaunter war er, als er plötzlich die Hand seines Schwagers bemerkte, die dies für ihn übernahm. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, als die Sicht wieder frei war. Das Bild von Eiris besorgtem Gesicht blieb verschwommen, aber deutlich genug um zu erkennen, dass dieser heute mehr von sich preisgab, als ihm wohlmöglicher Weise lieb war. So gerne er diesen Anblick noch genossen hätte, die Augen fielen ihm zu und er ergab sich stumm seiner Erschöpfung. Schwach, als hätte sein Verstand seinen Geist zurückgetrieben, in die hinterste Ecke seiner Wahrnehmung, spürte er wie Eiris kühle Finger über seine Wange glitten. Für einen Moment schmiegte er das Gesicht fast sehnsüchtig in seine Handfläche, dann ließ Eiri von ihm ab.

„Ist dir kalt Tohma? Du zitterst."

Er bemerkte Tohmas Kopfschütteln in den Kissen, in die er sich gegraben hatte. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend, ging er um das Bett herum und setzte sich. Tohma gab ein Seufzen von sich und wand sich Eiri zu, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm sich so vor seinem Schwager zu zeigen, doch die Versuche seinen momentanen Zustand zu kaschieren waren vergebens. Zum ersten Mal schien ihm Tohmas zierlicher Körper nicht nur elegant oder hübsch, sondern er bemerkte auch die Schattenseiten, dass er zu weit gegangen war mit seinem Ehrgeiz, seiner Arbeit. Sein Körper schien nun wirklich an die Grenzen zu stoßen, die auch ein Seguchi Tohma besaß.

„Du bist keine Maschine Seguchi. Was meinst du wie viele Sorgen sich Mika und Noriko um dich gemacht haben?"

Wie auf Kommando richtete sich Tohma im Bett auf und starrte Eiri aus leeren Augen an, er blinzelte um die Benommenheit zu vertreiben, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, doch es half nichts. Der Schwindel war momentan stärker, als jeder Enthusiasmus den er hätte aufbringen können. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm in diesem Moment nicht, als er versuchte aufzustehen, aber auch wenn Eiri ihn zurückhielt, er wollte wenigstens nach Mika sehen, ihr sich zeigen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er kein Mensch war um den man sich sorgen musste. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände, als Eiri versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, halb gegen ihn gelehnt war ihm immer noch nach protestieren zumute.

„Jetzt mach dir doch bitte nicht solche Sorgen Eiri-san, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Plötzlich war Tohma wieder in seiner alten Rolle, Eiris Hände glitten über dessen Schultern und ließen ihn los. Gehorsam nickte er wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck die Miene eines kleinen beleidigten Jungen zeigte, der von seinem Vater gerügt worden war. Er nickte und spürte Tohmas Hand wie sie ihm über die Wange strich, dann stand dieser auf.

„Wenn du schon mal wach bist könntest du ruhig etwas essen, der Arzt hat…"

Doch er brachte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, konnte er erkennen wie Tohma die Beine nachgaben. Es war nur ein flüchtiger, kleiner Augenblick, doch ihm entging nicht wie Tohma sich an die Stirn fasste, sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht wurde kalkweiß, dann verlor er völlig den Halt.

„Tohma!"

Grade noch rechtzeitig fing er ihn in seinen Armen auf und hielt ihn fest. Er hatte Mühe ihn auf den Beinen zu halten und so ließ er sich vorsichtig mit ihm zusammen auf die Knie herunter, drückte den kraftlosen Körper an sich und versuchte ihn zu stützen. Tohma fühlte sich nicht nur schlank in seinen Händen an, es war beängstigend wie viel er abgenommen zu haben schien. Seine Hände konnten seine Rippen ertasten, sie zählen. Völlig zusammengesunken lag der sonst so wackere Businessmann in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht. Für einen Moment überkam ihn fast Panik und er strich Tohma das Haar aus dem Gesicht um, zu sehen, ob er wach war, dann drückte er ihn kurz an sich.

„Leg dich wieder hin."

Er vermied es, Eiri in die Augen zu sehen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, nur ein Nicken deutete an, dass er verstanden hatte. Der Schock über sich selbst, über seinen momentanen Zustand, saß zu tief um ihn auch nur im Geringsten zu ignorieren. Er war wie gelähmt von der Tatsache, dass vielleicht sein Wille und sein Ehrgeiz so stark war wie nie zuvor, jedoch nicht sein Körper, der ihm nun deutlich die Grenzen wies. Emotionale Schwäche. Wie oft hatte er diese in sich gespürt, immer wieder wenn er sich für Eiri verantwortlich fühlte. Aber dies hier war etwas völlig neues. Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie es sich anfühlte so schwach in Eiris Armen zu liegen, zu spüren wie ihn alle Kräfte verließen und er einfach nur hilflos blieb. Vielleicht war nun der Punkt erreicht, an dem selbst ein Seguchi Tohma nicht mehr in der Lage war zu leugnen, dass auch er Schwächen besaß, die ihm grade nur allzu deutlich gemacht wurden.

Als nach ein paar Stunden das Chaos perfekt geworden war, wurde K deutlich bewusst, dass es sich nicht auszahlte die Tage der Arbeit damit zu verbringen, möglichst oft und lange aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen. Es war ihm stets lieber gewesen, die von ihm betreuten Bands zu irgendwelchen Konzerten, Fototerminen oder sonstigen Auftritten zu fahren und dort zu vertreten. Das brachte allerdings nun das Problem mit sich, dass ihm der riesige Gebäudekomplex von N-G Corp. völlig unbekannt war. Während Sakano von einer in die nächste Etage hetzte um die Katastrophe einigermaßen von ihnen fernzuhalten, stand er nur hilflos da, bekam ein paar Akten in die Hände gedrückt und wurde aufgefordert ein paar Termine abzusagen, die in den nächsten Tagen für Seguchi Tohma angestanden hätten. Anders gesagt, er fühlte sich wie eine billige Aushilfskraft.

„Wieso darf ich denn nicht einfach zum Chef nach Hause fahren?", protestierte K und war damit beschäftigt Sakano auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Mittlerweile war es schon nach 23:00 Uhr, aber die Telefone standen immer noch nicht still. Kaum einer der zahlreichen Mitarbeiter war nach Hause geschickt worden. Sekretärinnen, Manager und Aushilfen hetzten immer wieder an K vorbei, die meisten von ihnen ein Handy ans Ohr gepresst. So einen Aufruhr hatte es das letzte Mal gegeben, als ein Mitglied einer unter Vertrag stehenden Band, einen Autounfall hatte und N-G eine ganze Zeit lang ahnungslos hinsichtlich dessen Befinden war. Doch damals war Tohma derjenige, der die meiste Arbeit selbst übernommen hatte. Von ihm ging eine Ruhe aus, die sich auf sämtliche Mitarbeiter übertragen hatte. Nichts an ihm hatte in irgendeiner Weise Panik verraten. Sein Lächeln war stets dasselbe gewesen, seine Handgriffe waren präzise wie die eines Chirurgen. Nichts schien ihm im Weg zu sein, Akten, das Telefon, das Faxgerät und das Handy waren zu seinem Werkzeug geworden, mit denen er jede Situation bewältigen konnte und fürwahr, war der Tag dank des Chefs nicht im absoluten Chaos untergegangen.

Doch jetzt wo Seguchi Tohma nicht anwesend war und es obendrein auch noch um ihn selbst ging, waren Sakano sowie K fast ratlos. Zum wahrscheinlich siebzehnten Mal erklärte der völlig gestresste Sakano dem Amerikaner, warum er seinen Vorschlag einfach zum Haus der Seguchis zu fahren, rigoros ablehnte.

„Seine Frau wird dich mit einem stumpfen Küchenmesser aufschlitzen und danach verspeisen, außerdem hat sie das Telefon zu Hause ausgestöpselt und das Handy vom Chef ist ausgeschaltet."

Nervös fuchtelte er mit den Händen herum, übergab K flatternd eine der Akten und nahm sie Sekunden später wieder zurück. K selbst konnte daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehen, während er im Gehen versuchte die Nummer einer Agentur herauszufinden.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass wir besser dran wären, wenn wir wüssten was mit dem Chef los ist! Ich kann die gierige Presse nicht viel länger zurückhalten ohne mindestens ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen hinzurichten."

„Du wirst niemanden hinrichten! Wir könnten im Augenblick nicht einmal die Bestattungen bezahlen, wenn der Chef nicht bald wieder auf den Beinen ist! Es geht alles vor die Hunde!"

Genervt, gestresst und völlig ausgehungert schüttelte K den Kopf und versuchte in dem Meer von Tränen, das Sakano vergoss, nicht zu ertrinken.

„Ach, jetzt übertreib nicht. Als ob der ganze Laden zusammenbrechen würde, nur weil Tohmas engelsgleiches Lächeln nicht vor Ort ist."

Entschlossen blieb K stehen und riss Sakano die Akte wieder aus der Hand.

„Ich mach jetzt deine verfluchte Arbeit und dann fahr ich in Ruhe nach Hause und leg mich aufs Ohr, der ganze Terror hier zerrt an meinen Nerven."

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen, ich brauche dich hier, die ganzen amerikanischen Investoren… K-san!"

Sakano war nahe einem Zusammenbruch, als K sich wirklich umdrehte und Anstalten machte zu gehen, dieser hob nur flüchtig eine Hand und schenkte dem verzweifelten Produzenten ein Winken.

„Wenn ihr was Neues in Erfahrung bringt, sagt mir Bescheid, aber weckt mich nicht, sonst knall ich dich ab!"

„Du bist schon jetzt für meinen Tod verantwortlich!", heulte Sakano.

„Bestens, dann schlaf gut!"

Durch das Treppenhaus verließ er den langen Gang durch den Sakano und er marschiert waren und kehrte zu seinem Büro zurück, in das er kurzerhand die Akte feuerte, sich Jacke und Autoschlüssel schnappte und endlich aus dem Gebäude flüchtete. Zugegeben, die Nachricht über Seguchis Zusammenbruch, hatte auch ihn anfangs geschockt. Aber trotz der wenigen Informationen, meinte er zu wissen, dass es wohl doch nichts allzu ernstes sein konnte und somit die ganze Belagerung von Reportern völlig übertrieben war. Zwar hatten sie bislang noch keine wirklichen Details in Erfahrung bringen können, aber zumindest der Fotograf des Studios in dem Tohma zusammengebrochen war, hatte ausgesagt, dass der werte Mr. Seguchi nicht ins Krankenhaus, sondern nach Hause gebracht worden war und dass Ukai Noriko ihm in Begleitung des Arztes gefolgt war. Dies brachte die Schlussfolgerung mit sich, dass es so schlimm nicht sein konnte, anders hätte man darauf bestanden Tohma sofort ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

Wenn er doch nur Noriko erreichen könnte! Zum wohl fünfzigstens Mal wählte er heute ihre Nummer, sein Ohr kam ihm wund vom vielen telefonieren vor, doch auch diesmal schien die ehemalige Keyboarderin nicht abzunehmen. Er ließ es zehnmal klingeln, dann gab er auf und stieg in sein Auto.

In Shinjuku wimmelt es nur so von Arbeitsplätzen. Bardamen, Tänzerinnen, Verkäufer und vielleicht war auch für arbeitslose Programmierer und Grafikdesigner etwas zu finden, sollte man zumindest meinen. Die Wahrheit jedoch war eine ganz andere. Shinjuku schien zwar bunt und pompös, was die Leute allerdings anging, waren sie stur wie bockige Esel, fand Ray Fellows.

„Ich würde sogar ihre Aushängeschilder neu gestalten, alles zu einem wirklich günstigen Preis, fragen Sie Morimoto hinten bei „Isetan", dem sein neues Werbeplakat zieht die Kunden nur so an!"

Der mächtige Geschäftsführer des Erotikladens schüttelte streng den Kopf und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß nicht was Tsuda Ihnen da gesagt hat, aber ich habe kein Interesse, bitte verlassen Sie meinen Laden."

Ray gab es auf. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde schlenderte er nun durch Shinjuku, um sich irgendwie Arbeit zu verschaffen, doch es war vergebens. Obwohl K ihn auf Shinjuku aufmerksam gemacht hatte, schien er auch hier kein Glück zu haben. Insgeheim hätte er natürlich wissen müssen, dass die Japaner keine amerikanischen Hausierer willkommen hießen, erst recht nicht solche mit langen Haaren und billigen Anzügen. Trotzdem, ein wenig Hoffnung war geblieben, doch die nutze ihm nun auch nichts mehr.

Eine leere Kaffeedose vor sich hinkickend, ging er die schmale Gasse entlang zur U-Bahn Station. Den Krach den er damit verursachte, zog Blicke von Geschäftsmännern an sich, sowie von kichernden Protestierten. Sollte sein Leben wirklich so tief in der Scheiße stecken? Er war doch nicht einmal vierzig Jahre alt, wie konnte es da sein, dass seine ganze Karriere den Bach hinunter gegangen war? Seiner Meinung nach hatte sie kaum angefangen, damals als enthusiastischer junger Bursche, hatte er das Feuer gehabt, um hier zu überleben. Nun als Mann Ende dreißig, schien er völlig leer gebrannt und am Ende seiner Laufbahn.

Seufzend rückte er sich die schwarz geränderte Brille zurecht und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Ein Drink bevor er nach Hause fahren würde, wäre nicht schlecht. Mittlerweile war es doch eh nicht mehr von Bedeutung, ob er nun nüchtern oder vollkommen besoffen war. Da zog er es lieber vor den Geschmack von Whiskey oder Jack Daniels auf der Zunge zu haben, als vorzeitig den Geruch seiner miefigen kleinen Wohnung in Naka-Meguro.

Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Lokal mit der Aufschrift „Ikkoku" auf der anderen Straßenseite. War das nicht das Lokal was K ihm genannt hatte, wo angeblich dieser vorbestrafte Yakuza verkehrte? Desinteressiert zuckte Ray die Schultern, er schien mit sich selbst zu reden. Was machte das schon? Selbst wenn deutsche Nazis in dem Lokal verkehren würden, es wäre ihm egal. Eine Bar war wie die andere, Hauptsache es war genügend Alkohol vorhanden, etwas anderes interessierte ihn nicht. In seiner Geldbörse befanden sich etwa noch 4600 Yen, das musste für die Rückfahrt und ein paar Drinks locker reichen. Zielstrebig steuerte er das „Ikkoku an und überquerte die Straße. Die Inneneinrichtung überraschte ihn nicht, er hatte schon in vielen solchen Bars gesessen und sich fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken. Auch die hübsche Bardame war ihm heute Abend egal, er wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts anderes, als seinen Frust hinunterspülen.

Cui Hua, die auch an diesen Abend Schicht hatte, fühlte sich allmählich von Amerikanern verfolgt. Dieser allerdings war nur halb so attraktiv wie der Blonde vom letzten Mal. Außerdem, so fand sie, roch er seltsam. Der bemitleidenswerte Ray Fellows saß zusammengesunken in seinem grauen, etwas zu großen Nadelstreifenanzug an der Theke und starrte müde vor sich hin. Zwar hatte er in fließendem japanisch seine Bestellung aufgegeben, aber auch das ließ ihn nicht wirklich sympathisch erscheinen fand Cui Hua. Schweigend stellte sie ihm das Glas mit Whiskey vor die Nase, wischte kurz über die Theke und verschwand aus seiner Reichweite. Auf der anderen Seite lehnte sie sich auf das Holz und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Die Gestalten hier werden von Abend zu Abend seltsamer Jun, jetzt guck dir doch bitte diesen heruntergekommenen Freak da hinten an."

Shinoyama Junichi ließ, zu Tode gelangweilt die Zeitung sinken und starrte die Chinesin mit gehobenen Brauen an.

„Meinst du das interessiert mich? Ist mir doch egal wer hier reingeht. Meinetwegen kann Atilla der Hunne hier hinein spazieren und Sushi mit lebenden Fisch bestellen, also hör auf mich zu nerven, ich lese!"

Beleidigt verzog Cui Hua die Lippen und schlug das Geschirrspülhandtuch gegen Juns Zeitung.

„Du bist ja taktlos, lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus!"

Sie sah sich kurz um, stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte und zog Jun dann die Zeitung ein wenig beiseite.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Busenfreund geblieben? Irgendwelche Knochen brechen oder sich endlich ein Gehirn beim Ausverkauf besorgen?"

Nie im Leben würde Jun Hand an eine Frau anlegen und sie schlagen, allerdings wankten seine Prinzipien grade mächtig, als Cui Hua keine Anstalten machte ihn in Frieden zu lassen, musste er tief durchatmen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab genug mit euch Weibern zu tun, ich werde verfolgt von irgendeinem blonden Cowboy und kann noch nicht einmal in Ruhe Zeitung lesen!"

Mit genervten und flatternden Bewegungen faltete er wütend die einzelnen Seiten wieder zusammen und sah der jungen Kellnerin düster in die Augen, dann stand er auf, warf einen Schein auf die Theke und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose.

„Vergiss es. Ich geh pinkeln, die scheiß Pissbude hier ist immer noch im Eimer oder?"

„Morgen kommt der Klempner und repariert die Männertoilette, ich hab heute extra noch mal nachgefragt. Du kannst auch solange auf die Damen…"

„Da entweihe ich doch lieber unsere Mülltonnen."

Schnellen Schrittes steuerte er auf den Hinterausgang zu. Er wollte grade den Vorhang beiseite schieben, da stürmte Shuntarô durch die Vordertür und ließ mit seinem beträchtlichen Gewicht das ganze „Ikkoku" erzittern. Ohne ihn zu begrüßen oder anzuhalten, packte er den dürren Jun am Arm und zerrte ihn durch den Hinterausgang hinaus.

„Gut, dass du hier bist, ich muss mit dir reden."

Noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, hatte sein Kumpel ihn schon zur Tür raus geschoben und in die schmale Gasse gedrängt, die dahinter lag. Protestierend riss sich Jun von ihm los und fuhr ihn an.

„Was willst du? Ich muss dringend Wasser lassen und du stürmst hier einfach rein, was hast du mir zu sagen?"

Shuntarô wirkte sichtlich aufgeregt. Sein fleischiges Gesicht war bis zur Nasenspitze gerötet und sein Atem ging schnell und schnaubend wie bei einem Stier, Jun hatte die Befürchtung er würde ihm gleich ersticken oder zumindest platzen.

„Hör zu, es gibt Probleme. Diese Sache mit Morita nimmt langsam Überhand."

„Erzähl mir das während ich pisse Shu-chan, ich hatte heute wahrlich genug Stress."

Er öffnete seinen Hosenstahl und drehte sich in entgegen gesetzter Richtung, dann erleichterte er sich an den schwarzen Mülltonnen. Sein Freund schwieg und senkte den Kopf. Er würde warten bis er fertig war.

Ray Fellows kippte das vierte Glas Whiskey in sich hinein und verspürte langsam die gewünschte Wirkung. Vor seinen Augen schien die hübsche Kellnerin sich in zwei zu teilen, ihm war seltsam warm geworden und auch die Stimmen von den Tischen weiter hinten waren leiser geworden.

„Wo ist denn hier die Toilette, wand er sich an die junge Chinesin und schob ihr das Glas zusammen mit ein paar Scheinen über die Theke. Cui Hua setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und nickte in Richtung Hinterausgang.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber die ist zurzeit außer Betrieb."

Ray tat einen Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Langeweile, ehe er aufstand, irgendwas auf amerikanisch vor sich hinmurmelte und den Hinterausgang aufsuchte, den Cui Hua ihn gewiesen hatte. Nicht genug damit, dass er heute wieder einmal erfolglos gewesen war, was die Jobsuche betraf, jetzt musste er auch noch in irgendeiner schäbigen Gasse sein Geschäft verrichten. Leicht torkelnd schritt er durch den grünen Vorhang und drückte die schwere Brandschutztür auf. Draußen schien es nun zu regnen, kleine Tropfen benetzten feine Spinnennetze in der Gosse und der Asphalt zu seinen Füßen glänzte feucht. In der hintersten Ecke, irgendwie zwischen weggeworfenen Kartons und altem Gemüse, suchte sich Ray ein Plätzchen und pinkelte gegen einen halb umgestürzten Zaun. Er war grade fertig geworden, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte die immer lauter wurden, sie schienen ziemlich erregt über irgendetwas zu diskutieren. Obwohl Ray Fellows mittlerweile eine beträchtliche Menge an Alkohol im Blut hatte, konnte er dem Drang des Lauschens nicht widerstehen. Er schlich sich bis zum anderen Ende der schmalen Gasse und erblickte zwei Männer die sich angeregt unterhielten. Die Diskussion war laut genug um ihr zu folgen und so fiel es Ray nicht schwer dem ganzen zu folgen. Ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht erkennen, sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm, was ihm ermöglichte näher zu treten ohne bemerkt zu werden. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt, konnte er so hören wie die zwei sich regelrecht anschrieen.

„Was willst du machen Jun? Willst du es einfach ignorieren und warten bis wir von unseren eigenen Männern hingerichtet werden? Dann werden streunende Hunde unsere Überreste vom Boden fressen."

„Wir haben unsere Arbeit erledigt! Ich werd den Teufel tun und noch einmal meinen Arsch riskieren, das war sowieso alles viel zu knapp!"

Warum er den Drang zu lauschen verspürte, konnte sich Ray beim besten Willen nicht erklären, eigentlich hatte er im besoffenen Zustand immer anderes zu tun gehabt, aber in diesem Moment lag es ihm irgendwie sehr daran möglichst viel von diesem Gespräch aufzuschnappen. Beide Männer schienen ziemlich wütend aufeinander, aber das war nicht das interessante an der Unterhaltung, die immer lauter wurde. Doch wenn er noch mehr von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen wollen würde, müsste er näher ran gehen.

Er erkannte ihn in dem Moment, als Jun sich wutentbrannt herumdrehte und nach einer Plastiktüte trat. Erschrocken wich Ray zurück, nicht eingeschüchtert durch das Auftreten des Japaners, sondern vielmehr durch dessen Begleiter, der ohne Zweifel ein arbeitsloser Sumoringer war. Trotzdem merkte er wie ihm die Wirkung des Alkohols förmlich aus dem Blut gespült wurde, als er das feminine Gesicht der hageren Gestalt erkannte, das K ihm noch vor kurzen gezeigt hatte. Es war derselbe Mann. Seine zierliche Gestalt in den lächerlichen Klamotten, das braune im Zopf gebundene Haar, die leuchtend grünen Augen, alles waren unverkennbare Merkmale, die er nicht nur auf dem Foto im Computer gesehen hatte, sondern die ihm K auch haargenau geschildert hatte. Augenblicklich tat er einen Schritt zur Seite und drückte sich an den hölzernen Zaun in seinem Rücken. In diesem Moment fielen jene Sätze, die ihm für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben sollten.

Jun, der wohl eher einen perfekten Transvestiten abgegeben hätte, als ein verbrecherischer Yakuza, so fand zumindest Ray, schien durchzudrehen oder ähnliches. In seinem Übermut packte er seinen Berg von Freund am Kragen und schrie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Morita ist tot! Tote Fettklöpse erzählen keine Geschichten, aber wenn durchsickert wie er starb haben die uns wegen Mord dran! Dann kannst du Oda gleich deine ganze Hand als Entschuldigung auf den Tisch werfen und meine dazu!"

Völlig in seiner Verzweiflung aufgelöst, klatschte Jun sich die Hände ins Gesicht, riss dabei ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem kurzen Zopf und sah danach aus wie ein zerrupftes Huhn, sein hübsches blasses Gesicht gerötet vor Ärger und auch Angst.

„Die kriegen uns nicht wegen des Mordes dran. Ein ganzer, beschissener Haufen an Zeugen hat gesehen wie der Fettwanst vor einen Bus gelatscht ist, also hör verdammt noch mal auf so eine Panik zu machen!"

„Ja! Aber irgendeiner von Nagaos Männern hat uns gesehen! An Moritas Leiche!"

So schnell es ging zückte Ray in völliger Panik sein Handy. In was zum Teufel war er dank K da hineingeraten? Er hatte es mit zwei Mördern zu tun, so viel war ihm klar. Er musste zusehen, dass er hier weg kam, aber trotzdem würde er K darüber informieren mit was er im Begriff war sich anzulegen. Nicht nur mit irgendwelchen Yakuza aus der Unterwelt von Tokyo, sondern auch mit zwei Killern, die in der Lage waren einen Mord wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Er erinnerte sich zu genau an den Eintrag in der Polizeiakte des Typen, in der die Rede von einem Unfall in Shinjuku war, wo dieser als Zeuge verhört wurde. Doch jetzt schrillten alle Alarmglocken bei Ray. Der Unfall um den es ging, war keiner und Jun und sein fettwanstiger Gespiele waren die Mörder dieses „Morita". Zur Hölle mit Crawd! In was war er da hineingezogen worden? Nein, er ermahnte sich zur Ruhe, seine Finger zitterten schon genug, als er im Telefonverzeichnis seines Handys nach Crawd Winchesters Nummer suchte. Mittlerweile war er bis ans Ende des Zauns gekrabbelt, hatte sich dort in die Hocke sinken lassen und bemühte sich möglichst leise zu sein, um ja keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Besetzt.

Entsetzt starrte Ray das kleine Telefon in seiner Hand an. Wie konnte man an einem einzigen Tag nur derartig viel Pech haben? Er versuchte es ein zweites und drittes Mal, solange er die aufgebrachten Stimmen der beiden Yakuza hinter sich hörte, konnte er sicher sein nicht entdeckt zu werden. Bis zu der Tür die wieder ins „Ikkoku" hineinführte, traute er sich nicht. Obwohl er unbemerkt durch diese in die Gasse hineingelangt war, wagte er es nun nicht mehr durch diese zu entkommen. Die alte und schwere Eisentür würde quietschen und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gestalten auf sich lenken. Nicht auszudenken was mit ihm geschehen würde, sollte auch nur einer der beiden ihn bemerken. Er spürte wie sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen begann. Das Haar hing ihm unerklärlicherweise quer im Gesicht, wahrscheinlich hatte es sich schon büschelweise in dem aufgesplitterten Zaun verfangen.

„Mist verdammter!"

Auch der vierte Versuch K zu erreichen blieb ein Misserfolg. Kurzerhand suchte Ray nach der Festnetznummer von K's Appartement in Chuo-ku. Es klingelte, doch nach dem fünften Tuten sprang der Anrufbeantworter an, auf dem ein offensichtlich genervter und von Langeweile zerfressener K eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Diesmal war es ihm egal.

Wenn ihn sein amerikanischer Freund schon in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte (oder war es doch er selbst gewesen?), hatte dieser auch verdammt noch mal darüber Bescheid zu wissen, in welchen Schwierigkeiten er sich da befand!

„Crawd du unglaublicher Mistkerl! In was hast du mich da hineingezogen? Geh an dein verficktes Telefon wenn du zu Hause bist, ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen! Hör zu, ich sitze grade im Hinterausgang deines bescheuerten Lokals und der Yakuza mit seinem Sumoringer als Freund ist hier! Ich habe ein Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen in dem es um Mord geht, das sind zwei ganz gefährliche Typen, halt dich bloß…"

„Wen haben wir denn da?"

Vor Schreck fiel Ray das Handy aus der Hand. Er spürte einen Ruck an seinen Haaren, einen kurzen Schmerz und das erste und letzte was er von Shinoyama Junichi sah, waren seine stechend grünen Augen. Er schrie noch verzweifelt auf, dann bekam er einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sofort war alles dunkel und still.

„Musste das sein?"

Mit immer noch nervösen Fingern, zündete sich Jun eine Zigarette an. Neben ihm stand Shuntarô und starrte fast bedauernd auf den am Boden liegenden Ray Fellows, dessen Gesicht vollständig mit Haaren bedeckt war. Aus einer kleinen Wunde seitlich an der Stirn, quoll noch immer etwas Blut.

Shuntarô zuckte die Schultern.

„Nur weil ich fett bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht schnell reagieren kann. Der Typ ist nen Spion, der musste umgehauen werden."

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer verdrehte Jun die Augen und behielt die Zigarette zwischen den Lippen.

„Und was willst du jetzt mit ihm machen? Sollen wir ihn aufschlitzen? Sein Blut hier in der Gosse verteilen?"

„Wie geschmacklos du bist. Wir könnten in vor einen Bus schmeißen, dann hätte er das gleiche Ende wie Morita die Dreckssau."

„Ach."

Jun bückte sich zu Ray hinunter und hob das kleine schwarze Handy auf, das immer noch mit aufrechter Verbindung neben diesem lag. Interessiert beendete er den Anruf und starrte auf die Anzeige in der, der Name des Angerufenen erschien.

Crawd

„Hm."

Mit einem Funkeln in den grünen Augen, ließ er das Handy sinken und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen, als er Shuntarô einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und dann hinunter zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Ray nickte.

„Wir haben einen wirklichen Glückstreffer gelandet mein Lieber."

Der langsame, immer etwas begriffsstutzige Shuntarô brauchte auch diesmal länger um seinem Freund zu folgen.

„Was meinst du?"

Jun war wie immer darauf vorbereitet. Würde man ihn je fragen wer von ihnen beiden der Anführer war, würde er nicht zwangsläufig seinen eigenen Namen nennen. Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass er das Genie war und Shuntarô das Werkzeug, jedoch konnte er alleine nie jemanden wirklich beeindrucken. Selbst Cui Hua lachte über ihn und seine zierliche Gestalt. Allerdings wäre es auch falsch zu behaupten, er verstecke sich hinter seinem mächtigen Freund. Shuntarô holte ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Sie waren sich zu ähnlich. Immer wenn Jun kurz davor war auszurasten beruhigte Shuntarô ihn, genau so war es umgekehrt. Jun selbst geriet leicht in irgendwelche Prügeleien. Nahm man ihn nicht ernst; und das geschah einem oft mit so einem Mädchengesicht, brachte er es fertig komplett auszurasten und alles andere zu vergessen. Shuntarô war da anders. Er geriet erst in Panik wenn es einen guten Grund dafür gab. Wenn er irgendwo seriös wirken wollte nahm er Jun an seine Seite. Da, wo es ihm an Geschicklichkeit fehlte, holte er sich den smarten Junichi zur Hilfe und wo immer Shinoyama Junichi körperliche Überzeugungsarbeit leisten musste, half ihm Shuntarô. Sie ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Eine Hand wäscht die andere.

„Ich meine, dass wir mit diesem Amerikaner hier, die perfekte Geisel haben. Das absolut ideale Druckmittel mit dem wir soviel Geld auspressen können, dass es nicht nur reicht um Nagaos Maul zu stopfen, sondern auch, um uns hier freikaufen zu können!"

Shuntarô blickte ihn mit einem treu doofen Gesichtsausdruck fragend an.

„Verstehst du nicht?"

Begeistert und mit einem Strahlen in seinem hübschen Gesicht, legte Jun seinem Freund die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Dann sind wir frei! Dann kann uns Oda gestohlen bleiben, wir wären nicht länger auf ihn angewiesen! Nagao, Morita, die wären uns alle scheißegal! Dann liegen wir an Brasiliens Stränden und schlürfen Cocktails bis wir kotzen!"

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht."

Weil er das ganze für ziemlich futuristisch hielt, verdrehte Shuntarô die Augen und starrte auf Ray Fellows zusammengesackten Körper.

„Immer diese Amerikaner, das werden wir mir in letzter Zeit zu viele. Hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein."

Tatsächlich ließ er seinen Blick einmal umherschweifen, dann bückte er sich nach dem schlaksigen Ray und hievte ihn nach oben bis dieser schlaff in seinen Armen hing.

„Die Leute werden denken wir hätten ihn umgebracht und schleppen seine Leiche durch ganz Kabuki-cho."

„Ne, die werden nur denken, wir seien zwei aufgeschlossene nette Japaner, die mit einem langhaarigen Ami etwas trinken waren, hast du verstanden?"

„Verstanden."

Mit seinem Arm, der doppelt so dick schien wie auch nur eines von Juns Beinen, stütze er Ray und forderte Jun auf sich dessen anderen Arm über die Schulter zu legen. Tatsächlich glaubte ihnen auf den Straßen jeder diese Ausrede, die sie nicht einmal aussprechen mussten. Keiner widmete ihnen Aufmerksamkeit. Ein paar Protestierte lachten über sie, neckten sie mit ein paar Sprüchen und machten sich lustig über den scheinbar betrunkenen Amerikaner, der nichts aushielt. Das war alles. Es klappte wie am Schnürchen.

„Wenn Oda oder Nagaos Männer uns sehen, werden die sich fragen was wir hier machen", zischte Shuntarô Jun zu, während er den eher schmächtigen Ray voranschleifte.

„Die sind heute Nacht nicht hier, die nehmen einen Laden in Shin-Okubo auseinander und Oda-san hat heute ebenfalls besseres zu tun, also mach dir keine Gedanken."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Shuntarô weder, ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnte sich Gedanken zu machen, noch ob sie je aus dem Schlamassel hinausgelangen würden in dem sie mittlerweile steckten. Dieser Amerikaner, Druckmittel hin oder her, würde ihnen auch nicht viel nutzen. Er sah sich um. Die Lichter von Shinjuku schienen ihm einen Weg ins Nichts zu weisen.

Es war irgendwann gegen Mitternacht gewesen, als er Noriko endlich über das Handy erreicht hatte. Die sonst so fröhliche und immer zu Späßen aufgelegte Ex-Synthesizerin klang nicht nur genervt, sondern auch alles andere, als zu einer Unterhaltung bereit. Was mit Tohma wäre, wie es ihm ginge, ob sie eine Ahnung davon hätte was in den Medien los sei. All das hatte K ihr mindestens fünfmal an den Kopf geworfen, bis er endlich die gewünschten Antworten bekommen hatte. Tohma ginge es den Umständen entsprechend, er sei vom Arzt behandelt worden und schliefe jetzt, fiele aber mit Sicherheit für die nächsten paar Tage aus, da noch weitere Untersuchungen im Krankenhaus anstehen würden.

„Also ist es wirklich so schlimm?", hatte K mit trockenem Mund schließlich gefragt und dabei entsetzt auf die Straße vor sich geblickt. Eigentlich hätte er beim Autofahren nicht telefonieren sollen.

„Jetzt mach mal keine Panik, du klingst ja schon wie Sakano! Wir müssen abwarten, erstmal wird Tohma sich ausruhen müssen, morgen wird er untersucht, dann wissen wir mehr! Eiri-san ist übrigens bei ihm, also wag dich nicht zu ihnen nach Hause, hörst du?"

Noriko war grade aus dem Wagen gestiegen, als K's Anruf sie erreicht hatte. Die anderen paar Dutzend hatte sie gekonnt ignoriert, indem sie ihr Handy auf lautlos geschaltet hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie sich dazu entschieden ihm eine Chance zu geben und abzunehmen. Hätte sie jedoch geahnt mit was für einem Gebrüll sie empfangen werden sollte, hätte sie den Anruf gar nicht erst angenommen.

„Wenn die Presse erfährt, dass Tohma zu Untersuchungen ins Krankenhaus geht, wird die Hölle los sein."

„Und genau das wirst du zu verhindern wissen, dafür haben wir dich", hatte ihm Noriko klargemacht während sie sich im Halbdunkeln durch den Flur und dann in ihre Küche tastete. Allem Anschein nach, war ihr Mann doch noch mit der kleinen Saki fertig geworden und hatte sie ins Bett geschafft. Anders hätte die Kleine schon längst die Haustüre gehört und wäre hinunter zu ihrer Mutter gestürmt.

K hatte es da wesentlich unkomplizierter. Auf ihn warteten höchstens seine Zierfische, die er wieder einmal vergessen hatte zu füttern. Solange diese nicht mit dem Bauch nach oben schwammen, brauchte er sich um „zu Hause" keine Sorgen zu machen. Das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, schloss er nun die Tür auf, warf seine Jacke mitten in den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. Das Appartement wirkte mit einem Male hell und geräumig, obwohl K auf einen Blick erkannte was für ein unsittliches Chaos hier immer noch herrschte. Seit Tagen war er nicht mehr dazu gekommen die Wohnung in einen passablen Zustand zu bringen. Es war ein westlich eingerichtetes kleines Appartement, eines dieser stupiden Backsteinbauten mit altmodischem Dach und weißen Fenstersimsen, solche die man eher in New York vermuten würde, als hier in Tokyo.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", griff K das Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem er sich erschöpft, aber leicht lächelnd in seinen bequemen Sessel fallen gelassen hatte. Müde legte er sich den Arm über die Augen und bereute das grelle Licht eingeschaltet zu haben. Die Momente in denen er zu Hause wirklich ausspannen konnte, waren immer seltener geworden. Der Stress bei N-G ließ ihm kaum Freiraum. Seguchi Tohma hatte es bislang immer perfekt verstanden, ihn den ganzen Tag mit Arbeit zu beschäftigen.

„Und ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, ich schau morgen noch mal bei Mika vorbei und frage sie was mit Tohma ist, dann sage ich euch Bescheid."

Mit einem akzeptierenden und doch kapitulierenden Seufzer, richtete sich K auf und starrte vor sich hin. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann nickte er.

„Gut, ich hab verstanden, währenddessen sehe ich zu, dass Sakano keinen Herzinfarkt erleidet und N-G nicht den Aasfressern zum Opfer fällt."

„Du meinst die Reporter, oder?"

„Natürlich."

Obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, winkte er gelangweilt ab, hievte sich aus dem ledernen Sessel und stand auf, um sich eine Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

„Jetzt beglücke deinen netten Ehemann schon mit deinem hübschen Körper und leg dich schlafen. Das war ein harter Tag für uns alle. Sakano wird mich eh um fünf aus dem Bett klingeln, dann mach ich mir Gedanken für ganz N-G und sieh zu, dass die Schlagzeilen nicht ganz so vernichtend ausfallen."

Daheim hatte sich Noriko ein Glas kalten Tee eingegossen. In ihrem dunklen Wohnzimmer saß sie auf dem Teppich und starrte müde und mit ratlosem Blick vor sich hin. Im Moment hatte sie für K's freche Worte nur ein leichtes Lächeln übrig.

„Na gut, dann hören wir morgen voneinander. Bitte vermeide es ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, sobald es etwas Neues gibt, gebe ich euch Bescheid. Tohma muss nicht unbedingt erfahren was hier los ist, verstehst du?"

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass dem so war, dann verabschiedete sie sich und legte auf. Ein paar Minuten blieb sie so sitzen, kniend im Wohnzimmer vor der Couch während ihre Gedanken um Tohma kreisten. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen, so erlebt. Tohma war stets der Stärkste von ihnen dreien gewesen, wenn auch nicht körperlich. Solange sie sich an ihre Zeit als Nittle Grasper erinnern konnte, hatte Tohma diese unglaublich zierliche Figur gehabt. Zugegeben, sie selbst hatte auch eine auffällig schlanke Figur was bei typisch japanischen Frauen allerdings nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Grade während der Schwangerschaft hatte sie gelernt sich gesund zu ernähren. Wenn sie sich dagegen Tohma ansah, den man höchst selten mit etwas zu Essen zu Gesicht bekam, breitete sich ihr doch das Gefühl aus etwas verpasst zu haben. Vielleicht hätte sie es eher bemerken sollen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Tohmas Zusammenbruch keineswegs aus heiterem Himmel kam. Wie oft hatte sie ihren Freund ermahnt einen Gang zurückzuschalten, sich auszuruhen? Doch Tohma hatte nichts von dem ernst genommen, wollte es gar nicht erst hören. Es ginge ihm gut, er wüsste schon wann Schluss sei, das waren stets seine Worte gewesen.

Von wegen! Wütend hatte Noriko das Glas auf die Theke in der Küche geknallt. Mittlerweile hatte sie es in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wenn sie jetzt mit ihren Gedanken bei Tohma war, verspürte sie nur Wut ihm gegenüber. Er war zu weit gegangen. In einer Zeit, in der er es sich bei weitem nicht erlauben konnte, hatte er mit seiner Gesundheit so fahrlässig gehandelt, dass das ganze in mehr als nur einem Kreislaufkollaps eskaliert war. Gedankenverloren griff sich Noriko ins Haar und zog die Bänder ihrer Zöpfe heraus. Als das gefärbte Haar ihr locker ins Gesicht fiel, spürte sie wie die Wut nun doch der Sorge wich. Nie würde sie den Ausdruck in den Augen des Arztes vergessen können, als dieser ihr aufrichtig ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Wie hätte sie Mika nur erzählen können was für schreckliche Vorahnungen sie hatte? Ahnte diese auch nur wie weit Tohma sich selbst getrieben hatte? Seguchi Tohma verstand es so gut wie kein anderer den Menschen etwas vorzuspielen. Er war kein Blender oder Trickser, kein Mensch der einem reine Illusionen verkaufte, aber er wusste nur zu gut wie er seine Mitmenschen beruhigen, durchschauen oder verwirren konnte. Man glaubte ihm einfach. Wenn er sagte es ginge ihm gut, war dem so. Auch wenn sein Gesicht aschfahl war, seine Augen vom Schlafmangel ganz rot waren, sobald Tohma lächelte und einem versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, glaubte man ihm stets. Doch nun kam die Wahrheit nahezu einer Flutwelle gleich.

Die Uhr über dem Türrahmen verriet ihr eine Zeit, in der sie schon lange im Bett liegen sollte. Seitdem Nittle Grasper sich getrennt hatte und Noriko mehr Hausfrau als Prominente war, gab es keine Partys, keine Konzerte mehr von denen man meist erst gar nicht heimkehrte. Das alles hatte ein Ende gefunden. Der Stress, der Zwang, der Druck, alles wie weggeblasen. Nur für Tohma nicht.

00:42 Uhr

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, tadelte sich selbst und kippte den Rest des Tees in den Ausguss, dann ging sie die Treppe ins Schlafzimmer hinauf. Morgen würde sie Tohma ins Gewissen reden. Das schien sie für ihren eigenen Seelenfrieden zu gebrauchen. Vielleicht könnte sie so die drohende Flut noch aufhalten.

Die Lichter von Chiyoda-ku schienen zu tanzen. Es war ein angenehmes beruhigendes Schauspiel, das vor seinen Augen stattfand. K lag zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel. Vor ein paar Minuten, hatte er die leere Flasche Cola gegen ein kühles Bier ausgetauscht, die er noch in seinem Kühlschrank gefunden hatte. Von seinem Sessel aus hatte er die Möglichkeit durch das große Fenster seines Wohnzimmers hinauszublicken. Ihm zu Füßen offenbarte sich Tokyo in all seiner Komplexität. Die strahlenden Lichter der Hochhäuser verschlangen jedes Sternenlicht, selbst der Mond wirkte eher bescheiden und nebensächlich in diesem Gebilde moderner Romantik.

Bislang hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht das Licht einzuschalten und nun zündete er sich die siebte Zigarette innerhalb einer halben Stunde an. Im Moment wusste er nichts Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, als zu rauchen und dieses Bier zu leeren. Doch seine Ruhe neigte sich dem Ende zu. Es lag ihm nicht so melancholisch in seinem Sessel zu sitzen und einfach nur nachzudenken, für heute reichte es, definitiv. Er ließ den Tag kurz Revue passieren, dann stand er auf, fest entschlossen diesmal vor 3 Uhr Morgens sein Bett aufzusuchen und hoffentlich etwas länger zu schlafen. Wenn er kurz zusammenrechnete kam er fast auf vier Stunden, dann rechnete er mit Sakanos Anruf, der ihn wieder zurück zu N-G beordern würde. Doch für heute hatte er genug. Achtlos ließ er die geleerte Flasche auf dem kleinen runden Tisch stehen, drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und erhob sich aus einer bequemen Lage. Als er den Blick kurz durch die unaufgeräumte Wohnung schweifen ließ, bemerkte er das blinkende Licht des Anrufsbeantworters. Dass ihn jemand versuchte über das Festnetz zu erreichen kam sehr selten vor, genau gesagt gab es auch nur sehr wenige Personen, die diese Nummer besaßen. Und so drückte er neugierig auf die Taste, um die Nachricht abzuhören. Das rote Licht erlosch und auf einmal hallte Ray Fellows Stimme durch die Dunkelheit von K's Appartement.

„Crawd du unglaublicher Mistkerl! In was hast du mich da hineingezogen? Geh an dein verficktes Telefon wenn du zu Hause bist, ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen! Hör zu, ich sitze grade im Hinterausgang deines bescheuerten Lokals und der Yakuza mit seinem Sumoringer als Freund ist hier! Ich habe ein Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen in dem es um Mord geht, das sind zwei ganz gefährliche Typen, halt dich bloss…"

Danach brach das Gespräch ab, im Hintergrund konnte K dumpfe Geräusche ausmachen, dann ein Rauschen und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Eine eisige Kälte fuhr ihm durch den Körper, mit starren Gliedern blieb er bewegungslos und wagte es nicht den Blick von der Anzeige seines Telefons zu nehmen. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Die wenigen Fakten, die aus dem Anruf hervorgingen, ergaben nur eine Schlussfolgerung. Ray war in Shinoyama Juns Gewalt.

Sein Kopf begann in einer Schematik zu arbeiten, die er aus seinen Zeiten als Geheimagent kannte. Die einzelnen Tatsachen, die ihm bekannt waren wurden zu einer Summe addiert, die das tatsächliche Ergebnis darstellten. Die Fragen, die sich daraus ergaben wurden von ihm selbst beantwortet was wiederum zu einem einzigen Ergebnis führte. Ihn überkam eine gewisse Panik, zurückgehalten wie bittere Magenflüssigkeit, die sich ihren Weg bahnte. Jetzt konnte er das nicht gebrauchen! Er schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und die Jacke, die er zuvor in die Ecke geworfen hatte, dann stürmte er los. Er wusste ganz genau welchen Ort er nun aufzusuchen hatte.

Das „Ikkoku" hatte sich unerwartet in den späten Abendstunden um einiges gefüllt. Cui Hua, die noch bis vor kurzem alleine am Tresen gestanden hatte, war mittlerweile durch die erst 18-jährige Misa verstärkt worden. Zusammen hatten sie beide Hände voll zu tun, die durstigen und nicht immer ganz seriösen Gäste zu bedienen. Als eine ganze Runde Bier verteilt war, ließ sich Cui Hua erschöpft auf einen der schmalen Hocker nieder und wischte sich mit dem Geschirrspülhandtuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Die Hölle! Vor einer halben Stunde war es hier absolut leer und jetzt bricht der Laden fast auseinander."

Misa hatte in diesem Moment nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihre Kolleggin übrig, denn sie selbst war grade damit beschäftigt ein paar Gläser von der Theke zu räumen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und dieser unübersehbare Amerikaner direkt auf sie zustürmte. Sie bemerkte noch sein fliegendes blondes Haar, dann wich sie zurück. Noch nie hatte sie einen so großen Menschen gesehen, zumindest nicht mit eigenen Augen. Das zierliche Mädchen war um mehr als einen halben Meter kleiner als K, der nun wutentbrannt vor ihr stand, ehe er nach Cui Hua Ausschau hielt, die daraufhin zusammenfuhr und den Amerikaner mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Wo ist er?"

K hatte sich mit seiner mächtigen Gestalt demonstrativ vor ihr aufgebaut. Hatte er vorher noch einen netten und umgänglichen, ja fast charmanten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen, so schien er jetzt nahezu Furcht einflößend und unheimlich wütend. Eingeschüchtert trat Cui Hua einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, um zu Verstehen zu geben, dass sie nicht wusste wovon K redete. Noch ehe ein weiteres Wort zur Erklärung zwischen ihnen fiel, tauchte Shinoyama Jun auf. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen wühlte er nach einem Feuerzeug, um sich seelenruhig eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Cui Huas Blick der auf ihn fiel, reichte K in diesem Moment als Antwort. Noch ehe er sich versah war er wie ferngesteuert auf ihn losgestürmt. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu überlegen packte er ihn am Kragen und presste den zierlichen Japaner mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand. Seltsamerweise blieb sein Verhalten fast unbeachtet. Ein paar Gäste starrten zu ihnen hinüber, mehr nicht. Nur Cui Hua und ihre Kollegin blickten ängstlich drein, klammerten sich an ihre Geschirrtücher und beachteten die durstigen Gäste nicht, die sich ungeduldig an die Theke drängten, ungeachtet des Szenarios, das sich am Eingang des dicht befüllten „Ikkoku" abspielte.

„Wo ist er?", schrie K ihm ins Gesicht und musste sich beherrschen diesem schmierigen kleinen Yakuza nicht direkt seine Magnum vor die Nase zu halten. Seine Wut wurde durch Juns Grinsen nur noch verstärkt, denn mehr hatte dieser nicht für ihn übrig. Zwar hing er hilflos halb mit den Füßen in der Luft, den Kopf gegen die steinerne Wand gedrückt, aber selbst das wischte ihm nicht dieses ganz bestimmte überlegende Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

„Mr. Winchester, können wir das nicht an einem ruhigeren Ort besprechen?"

„Ich reiß dir all deine Eingeweide raus, wenn du nicht anfängst zu sprechen!"

Juns aufrecht erhaltende Miene fiel um ein Drittel in sich zusammen, eindringlich sah er K in die Augen und nickte zum Hinterausgang.

„Nicht hier", zischte er und im selben Augenblick ließ K ihn los, bedachte ihn mit einem feindseligen Blick und ging ihm dann voraus durch den Hinterausgang, Cui Huas und Misas Blicke an sich klebend.

„Sie sind ja schneller als ich gedacht habe."

Shinoyama Junichi zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug, die eine war ihm vorhin runter gefallen, als K ihn gepackt hatte. Mittlerweile standen sie sich im Hinterhof des „Ikkoku" gegenüber und maßen ihre Blicke der Überlegenheit. Jun, das zierliche, nahezu zerbrechlich wirkende Menschlein in seinem etwas zu großen Jackett mit dem Himbeerfarbenen Hemd darunter, den schwarzen zu langen Hosen, wirkte in der spärlich beleuchtenden Gasse wie ein amerikanischer Gauner in diesen Independent Gangster-Filmen von 1968. Er bot ein Bild, das K zu hassen lernte. Es war das Bild eines Mannes mit dem Grinsen eines hinterhältigen Wiesels, die stechend grünen Augen rivalisch auf ihn gerichtet, ihn herausfordernd und doch dem eigenen Sieg sicher.

K dagegen sah sich hier schwer im Nachteil. Die Waffe konnte er ohne weiteres nicht zücken. Würde er diesen Yakuza einfach nur umnieten, würde ihn dies nicht sehr weit bringen. Spätestens an seinem kolossartigen Partner würde er scheitern. Das was er wollte konnte er hier nicht umsetzen, jede falsche Handlung würde Ray nur in Gefahr bringen.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Er kassierte ein heiseres Lachen von dem Yakuza, der ihn mit der Zigarette im Mundwinkel nur unverwandt ansah und sich nicht im Geringsten in Gefahr wog. Er wusste schließlich wie er sein Druckmittel einzusetzen hatte, welche Vorteile ihm gegönnt waren und wie er diesen Amerikaner in der Hand hatte, wie er ihn in die Knie zwingen konnte. Er sah die Verwirrung, die Fragen und die Sorge in K's Blick. Das blonde Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, der Atem ging ihm vor Aufregung viel zu schnell und überhaupt machte er den Eindruck, als wäre er grade aus dem Bett gefallen.

Die Tür neben ihm quietschte und Shuntarô betrat die Szene, seine Lippen genau wie die seines Partners, zu einem intriganten Lächeln verzogen. Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen blickten heimtückisch drein, die Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt, steuerte er auf K zu und wanderte um ihn herum, dieser wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Ein kurzer Blick zu Shuntarô reichte, um sich sicher zu sein, dass ein einziger Handschlag des mächtigen Mannes genügte, um ihm den Kopf wie eine überreife Apfelsine zu zerquetschen. Schweigend tastete seine großflächige Hand über K's Brust, dann griff der Japaner unter K's Jacke und zog den Revolver hervor. Sein Grinsen spiegelte sich in dem polierten Lauf der Waffe.

„War ja klar, dass ein Amerikaner nicht unbewaffnet aus dem Haus geht, selbst in Japan nicht, hm Jun?"

Lachend warf er ihm die Magnum zu, die Jun K's Erwartung entgegen geschickt auffing und kurz betrachtete, ehe er sie sich seitlich in den Gürtel steckte.

„Tja, ist schon interessant was diese Amerikaner zu bieten haben. Ihr kleiner, schnüffelnder Freund hatte leider nichts Derartiges dabei, um sich zu verteidigen, dann hätte er vielleicht eine Chance gehabt."

„Sie verfluchter Bastard!"

Der Damm in K's Innerem, der verhindert hatte, dass er unüberlegt handeln würde, sich und Ray wahrscheinlich in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, brach unter einer Flut der Wut, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihm gestaut hatte. Noch bevor Juns Handlanger ihn aufhalten konnte, war er nach vorn geprescht. Er holte aus, stolperte aber unglücklicherweise über seine eigenen Füße und landete so nur einen schlecht koordinierten Schlag in Shinoyama Junichis Gesicht. Als er sich wieder in einen sicheren Stand fing, wurde er schon von Shuntarô herumgerissen. Die mächtige Faust seines Gegners sauste an seinem Blickfeld vorbei und hinterließ nach einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall einen Schmerz, als hätte man ihm die ganze linke Gesichtshälfte weggerissen. Mit einem Keuchen schlug er auf den Knien auf, stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden und versuchte sein Gehör wieder zu erlangen. Er hob den Kopf und hatte Mühe etwas zu erkennen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden lüftete sich der Schleier des Schmerzes und er kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund und der leicht pochende Schmerz verriet ihm, dass er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Haben Sie schon genug?"

In seiner Benommenheit hörte er die Worte wie aus weiter Ferne, verspürte den Ruck an seinen Haaren nur halbwegs, als Jun ihn daran nah an sich zog und ihm wütend die Zähne zeigend ins Gesicht starrte. Haare hingen ihm quer im Gesicht.

„Sie hören jetzt zu, haben Sie verstanden Mr. Winchester? Tun Sie was ich sage oder mein Freund hier wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie in Zukunft eine Krankenschwester brauchen, um auch nur pinkeln gehen zu können, haben Sie verstanden?"

Benommen nickte K, riss sich aber von Jun los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und ließ seinen Blick zu Shuntarô schweifen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie einen so massiven Schlag abbekommen. Er beschloss diesmal nicht seinen sturen Kopf durchzusetzen, um eben genau diesen davor zu bewahren von dem Japaner zu Brei zerhauen zu werden.

„Was wollen Sie?", gab er schließlich auf und musste feststellen, dass er lallte, als wäre er besoffen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Juns Koloss an Freund hatte ihm wahrhaftig halb ko. geschlagen. Das gleiche und viel Schlimmeres hätte er in diesem Moment am liebsten Junichi angetan, der nun wieder selbstherrlich grinsend vor ihm triumphierte und nur zwei Wörter aussprach, auf die sich K gefälligst etwas zusammenreimen sollte. Es war ein Name, der ihm mittlerweile wie kein anderer verhasst war.

„Seguchi Tohma."

Fragend verzog er das Gesicht. Obwohl er es deutlich gehört hatte, konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso dieser Yakuza ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick auf Seguchi Tohma zu sprechen kam. Oder vielleicht doch? Ergab das ganze einen Sinn? War er enttarnt? Vielleicht hatte Jun ihn schlichtweg erkannt? Trotzdem fehlte da eine Verbindung oder hatte er einfach nur grob 1 und 1 zusammengezählt und war dabei zufällig auf das richtige Ergebnis gekommen?

„Was? Ich versteh Sie nicht…"

Doch als er die Selbstsicherheit in Juns Blick sah, er wieder verspottet wurde von seinem sich über alles stellenden Grinsen, da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Eigentlich war er schon lange darauf gekommen, hatte es geahnt und doch verdrängt, weil er anderes für viel wichtiger gehalten hatte. Er hörte sich selbst seufzen, ein sich selbst verfluchendes und Dummheit schimpfendes Seufzen, ansonsten vernahm er das nur Geräusch des Feuerzeuges, das gezündet wurde.

Jun behielt die Zigarette im Mund, um sich den Zopf neu zu binden. Shuntarô trat an seine Seite und betrachtete besorgt den tiefroten Fleck in seinem hübschen Gesicht, den K's Faustschlag hinterlassen hatte. Er wollte die Hand danach ausstrecken, doch Jun vertrieb sie mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung und lehnte sich zufrieden an die Hauswand in seinem Rücken, sichtlich erfreut über K's Anblick, den dieser ihm bot.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Es wird Ihnen nicht in den Sinn kommen sich an jemand anderen zu wenden. Keine Polizei, sonst wird ihr Freund dafür bezahlen."

„Was wollen Sie?", keuchte K und wischte sich erneut Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Seguchi Tohma. Deswegen sind auch Sie hier."

Shinoyama Junichi legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, die Glut seiner Zigarette beleuchtete schwach seine Oberlippe. Unter dem roten Licht des Hinterausgangs des „Ikkoku" wirkte er wie ein Dämon, die Gestalt im dämmrigen Licht, das dämonische Lächeln, das K so sehr missfiel.

„Sie werden meinen Bruder um einen Gefallen bitten."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. The Meaning of weak minded

Titel: About Business

Teil:4/? – The Meaning of weak minded

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG-14 (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Warning: violence, language, OC, light Shônen-Ai Hints (gilt für aktuelles Kapitel!)

Pairing: hint hint Shuntarô x Junichi

Disclaimer: Gravitation ist Eigentum von Murakami Maki, Sony Magazines Inc., Studio Deen und SPE Visual Works. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Gut Ding will Weile haben! Nach etlichen Monaten ist der vierte, zwischendurch auf meiner Festplatte vergammelnde, Teil endlich vollendet! Ich hatte diesmal keine Zeit und Lust ihn betan zu lassen, jegliche Fehler in der Kommata dürft ihr also getrost behalten, solltet ihr welche finden. XD Rechtschreibfreak der Kommata hasst…. yeah! K wird diesmal ein wenig… sagen wir „rachsüchtig", aber das kennen wir ja schon aus dem ersten Teil, diesmal jedoch… ich habe doch tatsächlich das grobe Großstadtleben beschrieben. Ich kann noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen wie viele Teile About Business letzendlich haben wird, aber… es bleibt spannend!

Widmungen sind diesmal rar, ich danke lediglich wie üblich Demi für ihre Geduld und sporadischen Betalesungen, außerdem einen lieben Gruß an dich Sina, dass du dich endlich aufgerafft hast dies zu lesen!

Wirklich widmen sollte ich diesen Teil, aber Feyval. Danke, deine Ungeduld hat mir klar gemacht, was ich an dieser Story so mag! Hier ist der vierte Teil!

Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen. KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik ist also jederzeit willkommen.

**- About Business -**

4. Kapitel: The Meaning of weak minded 

Die frühen Morgenstunden waren ihm eigentlich nie unangenehm gewesen. Tagtäglich verließ er das Haus um eine Uhrzeit, die selbst seine eifrig arbeitenden Landsgenossen, als viel zu früh empfanden. An diesem Morgen jedoch, hatte es ihm nahezu Qualen bereitet sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Jeder Teil seines Körpers war wie verkrampft, schmerzte. Dazu kam das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er sich diesmal nicht so einfach aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Mika würde darauf bestehen, dass er eine Schonzeit einlegte, in der er die Gelegenheit hatte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er selbst jedoch fand, dass er bislang schon genug Zeit hatte sich auszuruhen. Nicht nur, dass er gestern drei Seiten seines Terminplaners nicht wahrnehmen konnte, auch heute würde er wohlmöglich zu gar nix mehr kommen, wenn das so weitergehen würde. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde unterzog er sich allen nur denkbaren Torturen von Untersuchungen, die er allesamt für überflüssig hielt. Doch seine abschwächenden Worte für diese Situation, hatten nichts genutzt. Gnadenlos hatte Mika darauf bestanden hierher zu fahren, um ja kein Risiko einzugehen. Letztendlich hatte er sich dem einfach gefügt, kein Wort des Protestes von sich gegeben, weil er wusste, dass es in diesem Fall nichts nützen würde und weil er nicht die geringste Lust auf eine eventuelle Diskussion verspürt hatte. Und nun saß er hier, knöpfte sich das Hemd wieder zu und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Über Tokyo ging grade die Sonne auf, dazu verdammt schon bald von Regenwolken verdrängt zu werden, so hatte er es heute im Radio gehört.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz Seguchi-san."

Tohma fühlte sich immer noch nicht wach. Ohne Kaffee war er heute aus dem Haus gegangen, nachdem er erfolgreich einem Frühstück entkommen war. Obwohl Mika und auch Eiri darauf bestanden hatten, war es ihm gelungen Reis und Miso-Suppe zu verweigern. Seit gestern war ihm übel und alleine der Gedanke an etwas Essbares brachte ihn nahe an den Brechreiz. Es war ihm unangenehm das heute zugegeben zu haben, aber nur so war er dem ganzen entkommen. Was man von diesem Krankenhaus nicht sagen konnte. Der behandelnde Arzt musterte ihn mit einem gleichzeitig tadelnden Blick und zog kritisierend die Brauen zusammen. Allem Anschein nach war er mit dem Ergebnis alles andere, als zufrieden. Er räusperte sich, strich sich kurz durch das ergraute Haar und richtete dann wieder seinen Blick auf Tohma, als würde er gleich zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzen.

„Ich bin erschrocken darüber, wie lange Sie schon nicht mehr in ärztlicher Behandlung waren, Seguchi-san. Gut, dass Kitase-Sensei darauf bestanden hat, dass sie heute unsere Klinik aufsuchen."

Tohma lächelte daraufhin müde und verschwieg, dass dies wohl eher seiner Frau zu verdanken war, als diesem Quacksalber, der ihn gestern zusammen mit Noriko nach Hause gefahren hatte und ihm irgendein Zeug gespritzt hatte, das ihn quasi den restlichen Tag außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es in diesem Moment an die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer und Mika betrat, ohne auf ein „Herein" gewartet zu haben, den Raum, verbeugte sich kurz und nahm neben ihrem Mann auf dem freien Stuhl Platz, als sie sah, dass Tohma wohl soweit fertig war mit den Untersuchungen. Der Arzt begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken, dann fuhr er fort.

„Es fällt mir schwer das zu sagen, aber ich fürchte so harmlos wie Sie denken ist die Sache nicht, Seguchi-san."

Es schien eine Angewohnheit des Arztes zu sein, bei jedem Satz Tohmas Namen zu nennen, somit klang es nicht nur wie ein Tadel, sondern es betonte nahezu, wie entsetzt er über seinen Zustand war, wie intensiv er ihn davor warnte so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Mika schien mit ihm einer Meinung zu sein, denn Tohma konnte beobachten wie sie mit verkniffenem Blick zu jedem zweiten Wort nickte.

„Die größte Sorge bereitet mir ihr Untergewicht Seguchi-san. Aufgrund dessen müssten Sie eigentlich unter sehr niedrigen Blutdruck leiden, doch es ist umgekehrt. Der viele Stress verursacht bei ihnen einen gefährlichen Bluthochdruck. Sie zeigen typische Merkmale von stressbedingten Krankheiten, die Sie unbedingt ernst nehmen sollten. Zusammen mit ihrem massiven Untergewicht ist das eine ernste Sache."

Tohma räusperte sich und bemühte sich danach um ein abschwächendes Lächeln.

„In letzter Zeit war es in der Tat nicht zu vermeiden, aber auch das wird ein Ende finden, dann dürfte sich alles wieder normalisieren", sagte er und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich danach einfach mit einer höflichen Verbeugung zu verabschieden und zu gehen. Mikas mordlüsterner Blick hielt ihn davon ab.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und eine Krankenschwester schlüpfte herein, legte dem Arzt ein paar Papiere auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder. Tohma versuchte ohne sich zu bewegen, zu erkennen, um was für Unterlagen es sich handelte. Ihm war nur so viel klar, dass es wohl die Ergebnisse des EKG waren, das vor einer halben Stunde durchgeführt worden war. Er hatte weder Kontaktlinsen, noch trug er seine Brille. Das erwies sich als Nachteil. Noch nicht einmal seinen Namen konnte er auf dem Papier entziffern, dabei war ihm eigentlich klar, dass er das ganze fachchinesisch nie im Leben verstehen würde, aber eigentlich ging es nur um das Prinzip seiner Neugierde.

Der Arzt redete immer noch, nach einer kleinen Pause, in der er auf die gereichten Papiere gestarrt hatte, war seine Stimme tiefer geworden. Bei den letzten Sätzen hatte Mika nach Tohmas Hand gegriffen und sie bis zum Ende nicht mehr losgelassen.

„Tut mir leid, wir haben immer noch nichts Neues. Ukai-san hat sich auch noch nicht gemeldet, aber hast du heute Morgen zufällig einen Blick in die Zeitung geworfen?"

„Ja, nicht nur zufällig."

K fühlte sich durchaus nicht in der Stimmung, um mit Sakano eine längere Konversation zu starten. Die Tatsache, dass sich Seguchi Tohma noch immer nicht bei N-G gemeldet hatte, reichte ihm vollkommen aus, um zu wissen, dass er heute noch durchdrehen würde, wenn dies so weiterginge.

„Was ist mit seiner Frau? Ihr habt doch ihre Handynummer, habt ihrs darüber probiert?"

Sakano tat einen verzweifelten Seufzer und K konnte sich seinen wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck dazu bildlich vorstellen.

„Natürlich haben wir das. Das ist immer noch ausgeschaltet, wahrscheinlich befinden sie sich im Augenblick im Krankenhaus. Wenn ich mir das nur vorstelle…"

Er stützte das Kinn auf der Tischplatte und betrachtete die himmelblaue Kaffeetasse vor seinen Augen. In dieser Nacht hatte er kaum ein Auge zugetan und so schnell würde sich das auch nicht ändern, wenn das so weiterging und keiner auch nur das geringste Lebenszeichen vom Chef erfuhr.

„Naja gut, dann werde ich wohl noch warten müssen."

„Willst du nicht lieber die Polizei rufen?", warf Sakano altklug ein, dem K die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf, gähnte herzhaft und nahm schließlich einen Schluck kalten Kaffee, der zum kotzen schmeckte.

„Die wissen doch auch nicht wo diese Gauner Ray gefangen halten, was sollen die schon machen? Die japanische Polizei ist unfähig. In einem Land wo sich niemand für den anderen interessiert… völlig nutzlos!"

„Vielleicht ist er einfach nur bei einem der beiden zu Hause?"

Genervt schüttelte K den Kopf und nestelte an einer Ecke der besagten Zeitung, die heute in der Schlagzeile verkündete, dass in Chiyoda ein kleines Hotel in die Luft geflogen war. Dadurch war der Zusammenbruch von Seguchi Tohma nur auf die zweite Seite gelangt, was hoffentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit fordern würde. Glücklicherweise waren bei der Explosion keine Menschen zu Schaden gekommen, das machte es K leichter dankbar dafür zu sein. Welch glücklicher Zufall, der da eingetreten war.

Er erinnerte sich an Sakanos Frage und wünschte sich, er hätte ihn niemals angerufen.

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Meinst du die beiden machen es mir derart leicht? Dass ich einfach nur die Polizei rufen muss, die zwei festgenommen werden und alles wieder gut wird? Die hetzen mir die gesamte scheiß verdammte Yakuza von Shinjuku auf den Hals! Außerdem kann ich nicht riskieren, dass Ray was passiert. Ich brauche den Trottel noch."

Sakano schien zu verzweifeln, weinerlich jammerte er in den Hörer.

„Aber dafür ist die Polizei doch da K, ruf sie einfach an, nur so kannst du ihnen das Handwerk legen!"

Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen und erinnerte sich an Shinoyama Juns Worte von gestern.

_ Keine Polizei, haben wir uns verstanden Mr. Winchester? Suchen Sie erst gar nicht bei uns beiden zu Hause. Ihr Freund befindet sich an einem ganz anderen Ort, Sie werden ihn niemals finden. _

„Du verstehst es nicht. Die beiden sind zwar Vollidioten wie sie im Buche stehen und scheinen momentan alleine gegen mich zu agieren, aber dennoch sind sie Yakuza. Sie brauchen ihrem Oberhaupt oder ihren Kumpanen nur zu erzählen, dass es um irgendwelche Schutzgelder oder ähnliches geht und schon haben nicht nur Ray oder ich ein Messer in der Kehle, sondern auch du, der Chef, jeder verdammte Name den sie ihnen nennen werden."

Sakano schluckte und röchelte, als hätte man ihm tatsächlich die Kehle aufgeschlitzt.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Im Grunde war es eher eine Notlüge gewesen, die Sakano davon abhalten sollte, die Polizei zu rufen, aber so oder so ähnlich konnte das ganze durchaus ausgehen. Jedenfalls stand für ihn fest, dass er hierfür keine unfähige japanische Polizei bräuchte. Sollte der ganze Terror vorüber sein, würde er sich selbst diese beiden Yakuza vorknöpfen und für immer unschädlich machen.

„K-san, ich wollte…"

„Ist schon gut, jetzt weißt du ja was du zu tun hast Sakano. Vertrau mir einfach und ruf mich sofort an, wenn du etwas vom Chef hörst, ich geh mich jetzt duschen."

„Nein, ich wollte fragen wann du endlich zur Arbeit kommst!"

Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Seinen eigentlichen Job.

„Äh, ich werde zusehen, dass…

„Hier ist die Hölle los!"

Dass ihn das interessierte, sagte er Sakano. Zeitgleich mit seinen Worten ging ein Donnerwetter über ihn nieder, das ihm fast die Ohren sprengte. Sakano kreischte, tobte, fluchte und heulte letzten Endes wie ein getretenes Schosshündchen.

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte K, legte auf und schaltete das Handy aus.

Er wusste, dass er ihn belogen hatte.

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen was sie da getan hatten. Stunde um Stunde war nun schon vergangen, aber noch immer hielt ihn der Unglaube gefangen. Kayano Shuntarô wusste was am Ende dieses kahlen Ganges lag, trotzdem war ihm noch immer so, als befände er sich in einem schlechten Traum, in der allen Überlegungen zum Trotz, doch irgendwann die Wirklichkeit siegte, sie einholen würde, nur um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie im Grunde Idioten waren. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der alte kühle Denker, der er war, sondern kam sich lächerlich vor. Wie ein Kind, das vom vertrauten Spielplatz abgekommen war und nun im finsteren Wald den Weg zurück suchte. Doch aus diesem Wald gab es kein Zurück, zumindest nicht auf die leichte und bequeme Art.

Er empfing Jun mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck, bat ihm aber trotzdem eine Zigarette an, als er sah wie sein Partner vergeblich seine Taschen danach abklopfte.

„Er schläft. Noch immer. Frag mich ob der überhaupt noch aufwacht, vielleicht hast du zu fest zugeschlagen."

Shuntarô schüttelte den Kopf und beruhigte seine nervösen Finger ebenfalls mit einer Marlboro.

„Das kommt von dem Zeug, das du ihm gegeben hast. Wenn der uns jetzt verreckt, mach ich dich dafür verantwortlich."

Völlig desinteressiert zuckte Jun die Schultern und zündete sich in aller Ruhe die heiß ersehnte Zigarette an. Der Schlaf den er nicht bekommen hatte, war ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen. Seit ein paar Stunden verbrachten sie ihre mehr oder weniger kostbare Zeit an diesem Ort, verschwendeten sie, wie Shuntarô heute schon mehrmals erwähnt hatte. Jun selbst war dieses Versteck erst in dem Moment eingefallen, als sein Kumpel recht intelligent eingeworfen hatte, dass sie nirgendwohin gehen konnten, ohne nicht die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, die sie verhindern wollten. Die alte Baracke bei Isetan, war ihm eingefallen, als sein Blick auf einen Obdachlosen gefallen war, der sich frierend einige Zeitungen zusammengesammelt hatte. Dieses Gebäude war früher von vielen solcher Leute als Absteige genutzt worden, bis ein Teil der hinteren Mauern eingestürzt war und einen unter sich begraben hatte. Seitdem wurde es gemieden, als lastete ein Fluch darauf. Jun war das nur Recht. Hier würde sie weder einer finden, noch käme einer auf die Idee hier überhaupt zu suchen. Im Keller der abrissreifen Baracke war ihr Vorhaben sicher, so viel stand fest. Das einzige was ihn im Moment beunruhigte, war sein Partner, Kollege, Freund, Helfer und Problemlöser Kayano Shuntarô, den er schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit kannte. Mit ihm zusammen hatte er damals seine zwielichtige Karriere gestartet und mit ihm zusammen war er auf die falsche Bahn geraten, die aber heute ihr Überleben sicherte. Doch nun standen die Chancen gut, dass ihr Leben in eine neue Phase starten würde. In die der Entspannung. Um den gewählten Weg einzuschlagen, brauchte es jedoch Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Doch das wäre auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, drehte er sich zu Shuntarô um und ließ die Tür am Ende des hinunterführenden Ganges aus seinem Blickfeld gleiten. Er hatte nicht zugehört.

„Was meinst du zu was für einer Sorte von Sushi uns Oda verarbeiten lässt, wenn er erfährt was wir hier treiben?", fragte Shuntarô grimmig, sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und noch immer nicht wirklich begeistert von Juns Plan.

„Du wirst für ne ganze Tonne Sushi reichen", witzelte Jun und verzog ebenfalls verärgert die Oberlippe.

„Ich versuche nur unseren Tod mit Humor zu sehen. Dass wir mit aufgeschlitzten Kehlen im Hinterhof des „Ikkoku" liegen werden, ist dir ja wohl hoffentlich klar."

Jun zerdrückte die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette schmerzlos zwischen den Fingern, um seinem Freund zu zeigen wie egal ihm das war. Er hatte andere Sorgen. In so weiter Zukunft dachte er im Moment nicht. Die Zukunft würden sie sich schon zu gestalten wissen und das ganz sicherlich nicht als Tote. Sie würden leben, in Saus und Braus Geld verprassen, das ihnen gehören würde sobald der Plan aufginge, den er geschmiedet hatte.

Shuntarô war da offensichtlich anderer Meinung.

„Meinst du die geben uns eine gemeinsame Zelle? Wenn ja möchte ich dich gerne 24 Stunden lang würgen."

Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen blickten missbilligend zu Jun herab, der mit gelassener Miene in der Gegend rumstarrte und auch jetzt nicht auf die besorgten Reden seines Partners einging.

„Eben waren wir noch tot."

Shuntaro zog die Brauen zusammen und starrte ihn vernichtend an.

„Ich versuche positiv zu denken. Sehe ich dabei auch so unbekümmert aus wie du? _Bakayaro_!"

„Ich bin keineswegs unbekümmert", warf Jun schließlich ein und fand endlich die fast leere Packungen mit Zigaretten in seiner Hosentasche.

„Wir haben da unten einen verdammten langhaarigen Amerikaner liegen, ein anderer ist uns auf den Fersen, bewaffnet…"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", korrigierte sein Partner und klopfte mit der Hand auf die Magnum in seinem Gürtel.

Unbeirrt fuhr Shuntarô fort.

„…, Oda weiß nix von unserem Solo, das wir hier geben und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns Nagaos Männer aufsuchen und kalt machen werden. Habe ich soweit alles?"

„Dass du ein blödsinniger Trottel bist hast du vergessen", ergänzte Jun und blicke unbeeindruckt zu Shuntarô herab, der seinen schwergewichtigen Körper auf dem einzigen Sitzmobiliar geparkt hatte, das hier zu finden war.

„Jun! Hör auf mit diesen schlechten Scherzen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Beschwichtigend hob der Ältere die Hände und blies den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Shuntarô festgestellt, dass es Jun circa auf 8-10 Arten verstand den Rauch seiner Zigarette auszupusten. Er tat dies auf die betretene Art, die beleidigte, die überlegende, die verruchte, schelmische, schadenfreudige oder verwirrte Art und Weise. Jetzt blies er ihn auf die nachdenkliche Art über die Lippen und wanderte mit dem Blick im Raum herum.

„Das Versteck ist gut. Hier wird uns keiner vermuten."

„Wie du meinst."

Shuntarô schien müde geworden zu sein, er klatschte sich die Hand ins Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen.

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen? Ich hab seit zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen."

Jun schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein, er nickte nur und verabschiedete seinen Freund ohne Worte, der ein paar Schritte entfernt noch einmal stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

„Soll ich was zum Frühstück kaufen?"

Verärgert fuhr Jun herum, peinlich von der Sache berührt, dass die Frage klang, als seien sie beide verheiratet.

„Red keinen Scheiß, mach was du willst, aber geh!"

Beleidigt trottete Shuntarô davon und Jun machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Die Wände die ihn umgaben waren abrissreif, der Betonboden zu seinen Füßen hatte Risse, in denen sich das Wasser sammelte und zu stinken begonnen hatte. Die brüchigen Treppen hinunter gestiegen, sah er sich kurz um, dann drückte er die schwere Tür auf und starrte in alles verschluckende Dunkelheit. Nach zwei Schritten entflammte er das Feuerzeug und das winzig kleine Licht enthüllte unerwartet ein paar Meter des Raumes. An einer Wand, die Hände an den Rücken gefesselt, lehnte Ray Fellows und schlief noch immer den Schlaf der Gerechten. In der Mitte des Raumes hatte Jun eine alte Kerze deponiert, die er oben am Eingang gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich ein Überbleibsel aus alten Tagen, wo es hier von Obdachlosen nur so gewimmelt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen bückte er sich danach und zündete sie an. Notdürftig wurde der fensterlose Raum erhellt, in dem es nach Chloroform und abgestandenem Alkohol roch. Nach mehreren Stunden Ohnmacht, wachte Ray von dem kratzenden Geräusch eines umgedrehten Metalleimers auf, der über den Boden geschoben wurde. Vor seinen Augen, tauchte Shinoyama Jun auf, der sich in seinem teuren Designeranzug mit dem lächerlich bunten Hemd, auf den Eimer hockte und dem Amerikaner ins Gesicht grinste.

„Ah, wie passend. Sie sind wach."

Jenes Erwachen entpuppte sich als eine Wolke voller Schmerz mit zuckenden Lichtern der Erinnerung. Sein Kopf schmerzte und hämmerte in verschiedenen Tonarten gleichzeitig. Er trug keine Brille, erkannte so nur schemenhaft Juns blasses Gesicht im spärlichen Licht der Kerze, der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum. Er empfing ein Dröhnen durch beide Ohren, das jedes Wort verschluckte. Das einzige was ihm im bewusst in den Sinn kam, klang im Nachhinein wie die wirren Worte eines Junkies, was nicht sehr abwegig war, da er sich durchaus wie ein Süchtiger auf seinem besten Drogentrip fühlte.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie werden noch eine ganze Weile rosa Engel sehen."

Er hörte Jun leise kichern. Selbst die Augenlider taten ihm weh, als er versuchte die Augen wieder zu öffnen, immer wieder fielen sie ihm zu so, dass er drohte abzudriften in ein Loch voller Nichts. Obwohl dieses Nichts wohl angenehmer gewesen wäre, als diese sich drehende Wirklichkeit, die er zu spüren bekam, als sei er in Watte gepackt.

„Geht es um Geld?", presste er schließlich hervor, ohne zu wissen in welchem Zusammenhang er die Worte über die Lippen brachte, ob er überhaupt gehört wurde.

Jun brach in ein Lachen aus, dass ihn Rauch schlucken ließ, er hustete und unter Tränen schüttelte er als Antwort den Kopf.

„Nicht um Ihres mein Lieber, nicht um Ihres. Was könnten Sie mir auch schon bieten?"

Unter einem Anfall von Schmerz, der in seinem Kopf hämmerte wie eine unter Beschuss stehende Stahlplatte, ließ er den Kopf zur Seite sinken und rutschte langsam an der Wand zu Boden. Er wollte sich hinlegen, sich ausruhen, obwohl er ahnte, dass er zuvor wohl schon seit Stunden ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein musste.

„Was wollen Sie dann von mir? Ich kenne Sie gar nicht!"

„Dafür haben Sie uns aber ziemlich interessiert zugehört, oder?"

Keuchend schüttelte Ray den Kopf und merkte wie er mit der Schulter auf den harten Betonboden pralle. Er würde einfach hier liegen bleiben, von hieraus Juns Worten lauschen, die sein Hirn immer noch nicht vollständig aufnehmen konnte. Vielleicht würde ihm später bewusst werden was hier vor sich ging und was er selbst für eine Rolle dabei spielte. Doch jetzt war der verführerische Schlaf das Einzige, an das er denken konnte und somit ergab er sich diesem, spürte wie er hinabdriftete in eine andere Form des Schlafes, die nicht so ausschaltend war wie der vorherige. Denn diesmal glaubte er zu träumen.

Kayano Shuntarô empfing die Nachricht seines Bosses irgendwann um 18:00 Uhr Abends. Seit er die Ruinen bei Isetan

verlassen hatte, war er durch Shinjuku spaziert, hatte im Ikkoku vorbeigeguckt, Cui Hua geweckt, die im Hinterzimmerchen, des noch nicht geöffneten Lokals eingeschlafen war und hatte für ein kurzes Mittagessen bei einem der vielen Nudelstände vorbei geschaut. Das Klingeln seines Handys wäre ihm fast entgangen und als er am Display ablesen konnte, dass es sich um niemand anderen handelte, als Kurosawa, Odas unmittelbar rechten Hand, wusste er sofort was los war. Seit ein paar Tagen hatten Jun und er schon nichts mehr von Oda gehört, sie hatten sich schon Sorgen gemacht, ob ihr Boss mittlerweile besseren Ersatz gefunden hatte und sie ein für allemal abschrieb. Das wäre unweigerlich ihr Ende gewesen. Eigentlich hätte er in Panik geraten müssen. War die Sache ans Tageslicht gekommen? Doch dann überlegte er. Nein, Oda hätte sie schon längst aus dem Weg geschafft, wäre ihm auch nur etwas Derartiges unter die Ohren gekommen. Als Shuntarô die alt bekannten Räumlichkeiten betrat, war Jun schon lange da. Er lehnte mit seiner hageren Figur an einem der Getränkeautomaten, rauchte und blickte seinen Partner nicht einmal an. Unter all den anderen zwielichtigen und fiesen Gestalten, machte er den Eindruck eines gestriegelten Prinzen. Noch immer fand der ehemalige Ringer, dass Shinoyama Jun eine unvergleichbare Ausstrahlung besaß, die ihm unter anderen Umständen, sicherlich eine weitaus angenehmere Karriere beschert hätte. Zumindest eine weitaus legalere.

„Weswegen sind wir hier?"

Lustlos richtet sich Jun auf, drückte die Zigarette in einem der Aschenbecher aus und wand sich seufzend zu seinem Partner um. Hinter ihnen marschierten die ersten von Odas Leuten schon wieder heraus, einer von ihnen rief nach Jun. Die Müdigkeit hatte Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, überhaupt war Shuntarô der Meinung, dass sein Freund bald möglichst an etwas Schlaf gelangen sollte. Dass Oda sie hergerufen hatte, würde sich heute definitiv als Nachteil erweisen.

„Wir nehmen ein Restaurant bei Odakyu auseinander, der Besitzer hat nicht gezahlt und jetzt lässt Oda ihn hochgehen."

„Und er will unbedingt mich?" Shuntarô verzichtete darauf den Empörten zu spielen, schon lange war ihm klar, dass er Oda als reiner Kampfkoloss diente, als Einschüchterungsmaßnahme, die sich bewiesen hatte. Jun selbst agierte nur mit ihm zusammen und in Kombination waren Sie ein super Team. Jun übernahm das Sprechen, Shuntarô ließ seine Fäuste die Konversation führen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Der Raum hatte sich mittlerweile geleert und noch bevor Jun einen Schritt nach draußen tun konnte, hatte Shuntarô ihn aufgehalten, um kurz mit ihm zu sprechen. Er blickte ihn eindringlich an, seine riesige Hand schien Juns schmächtige Schulter, auf der sie lag, nahezu zu verschlingen. Der Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr der eines Freundes, sie hatte einen tieferen angenommen, in ihr schwang Sorge, die sie klingen ließ wie die eines tadelnden Vaters.

„Hör zu, wir können uns nicht die ganze Zeit um diese Amerikaner kümmern, Oda wird Verdacht schöpfen…"

Genervt riss Jun sich Shuntarôs Hand vom Körper und funkelte ihn aus grünen Augen erbost an. Mit einer neuen Zigarette fuchtelte er warnend vor dessen Gesicht herum.

„Solange du das Maul hältst, geht alles gut, also reiß dich zusammen! Der Amerikaner macht keinen Ärger, ich hab ihn gefüttert und aufs Klo gebracht, also sieh zu, dass keiner etwas merkt!"

Ein erneutes Brüllen nach Junichis Namen erklang und mit einem warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen, ließ er Shuntarô zurück. Dieser sah seinen Partner besorgt nach. Natürlich war ihm seine cholerische Art bestens bekannt, doch in letzter Zeit passierten diese kleinen Anzeichen eines Tobsuchtsanfalls viel zu häufig. Nicht mehr lange und Jun würde ein weiteres Mal vollkommen ausrasten.

„Hey Jun-chan."

Er hasste es so genannt zu werden, aber Shuntarô wusste, dass dies eine der kleinen Neckereien waren, die er sich noch grade so erlauben konnte.

Mit einem müden Blick wand Jun sich zu seinem korpulenten Freund um und spürte dessen Hand in seinem schmalen Gesicht. Für einen Moment verführte es ihn die Augen zu schließen. Er hätte sich zu gern entspannt, doch genau das hätte Misstrauen hervorgerufen. Es blieb keine Zeit für eine Pause.

„Ich hab ein anderes Handy besorgt. Das läuft über einen falsch registrierten Namen. Damit treten wir mit Blondie in Kontakt. Ich hab ihn angerufen und gesagt er soll warten. Ich hab geahnt, dass wir heute beschäftigt sein würden."

„Gut."

Er strich ihm über die kleine Wunde in seinem Gesicht, die sich von einem tiefen rot in ein zartes lila verfärbt hatten. Innerlich stieg eine Wut in ihm hoch, die ihn beben ließ vor Zorn. Am liebsten hätte er sofort noch einmal auf diesen Amerikaner eingeschlagen, ihn kosten lassen, was es hieß sich mit ihnen beiden anzulegen. Er fühlte sich verspottet und, dass auch noch von einem Ausländer.

„Wir kommen!"

Man wollte nicht länger auf sie warten und so erklang Juns Name zum vierten oder fünften Mal. Er strich sich durch die paar Haare, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten und band ihn daraufhin wie immer neu.

„Heute erreichen wir nichts mehr. Wir warten ab."

Shuntarô nickte.

„Wie du meinst."

Wutentbrannt feuerte er das Handy in den Fußraum seines Wagens, wo es stumm liegen blieb, während er ausstieg und den Rauch seiner Zigarette auf dem Parkplatz von N-G in die Luft blies. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte bekannte Gesichter von Angestellten, die zügig zu ihrem Wagen eilten, sich keine Zeit ließen, das Auto starteten und davon fuhren. Es war Abend geworden. Die Sonne, die sich heute das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder blicken gelassen hatte, war schon vor Stunden untergegangen. Selbst die fleißigen Japaner machten sich nun auf den Nachhauseweg und schienen den Begriff „Feierabend" endlich eine Bedeutung anzumessen. Er selbst verspürte im Augenblick eine unheimliche Wut auf dieses Land. Wenn er seiner Stimme im Kopf gefolgt wäre, stände er schon am Flughafen, Tickets nach New York einlösend und Tokyo den blanken Hintern zeigend. Würde das ganze endlich vorbei sein, standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass er Ray einfach zusammenschlagen würde, um mit ihm zusammen in den nächsten Flieger Richtung Heimat zu steigen. Vielleicht würde er diesen Gedanken sogar in nächster Zukunft Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Ja, mittlerweile schien ihm die Heimkehr gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren, fragte er sich, als er den Eingangsbereich von N-G passierte und den Weg Richtung der Fahrstühle einschlug. Schnaubend drückte er den Knopf für die höheren Etagen, stieß den Finger so feste auf den kleinen Glashubbel, dass die Fingerkuppe sich weiß färbte. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt, an seine Grenzen gewiesen, an deren Existenz er zuvor nicht geglaubt hatte. Für unbesiegbar hatte er sich nie gehalten, allerdings für weitaus zäher, nicht so nachgiebig, dessen Wortes Bedeutung er sich im Hinblick auf die vergangenen Stunden durchaus zuwies. Er hatte die destruktive Vorgehensweise in diesem Fall bevorzugt, doch Shinoyama Jun, hatte ihn endgültig in der Hand und das durch einen so simplen Trick. Dass Naivität nicht zu seinen Charaktereigenschaften zählte, war ihm so klar wie Seguchi Tohma klar war, dass seine Sekretärin bellend um den Schreibtisch herumlaufen würde, sollte er dies je von ihr verlangen. An genau diesem Mann würde er scheitern. Nein, wenn er es genau nahm, scheiterte er sogar an zwei Männern und ausgerechnet waren diese Männer auch noch Brüder, das gleiche Blut, die gleiche intrigante Art, wenn auch Shinoyamas Vorgehensweise, die einer miesen Ratte war und bei weitem nicht so elegant wie die seines Bruders.

Mit dem Entschluss, dass dieses Grübeln aufhören musste, betrat er den Lift, drückte den Knopf für die Chefetage und lehnte sich seufzend gegen die verspiegelte Wand in seinem Rücken. Diese nachdenkliche Art passte nicht zu ihm. Die Zeit zu handeln war schon lange gekommen und auch jetzt zerrte seine eigene Sturheit an ihm, zwang ihn dazu sich dem Teufel zu stellen, den er irgendwann heute Nacht Seguchi Tohma getauft hatte. Auch wenn er wirklich nach Amerika zurückehren sollte, würde all dies hinter ihm liegen, kampflos würde er nicht das Feld räumen. Eher würde er die Mauer dieser Sackgasse in der er steckte, mit einem deutschen Panzer platt fahren, als hier einfach nur tatenlos zu versauern, was zweifelsohne Rays Ende bedeuten würde. Auch wenn er den zwei Flachpfeifen Shinoyama und Kayano keinen Mord zutraute, er konnte sich denken, dass die beiden Versager das jemand ganz anderem überlassen würden, um sich nicht unnötig die Finger schmutzig zu machen.

Er blickte verwundert auf, als sich die Türen im fünften Stock plötzlich wieder öffneten und ein ebenso verwunderter Sakano ihm gegenüber stand, der einen gellenden Schrei von sich gab, dreimal aufgeregt um ihn herumtanzte und gestikulierte, stotterte und sich die Haare raufte, als ginge die Welt unter.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass Seguchi als erster zusammengeklappt ist. Bei dir vermutet man schon mindestens den vierten Herzinfarkt."

„Das ist nicht witzig!"

Wie froh war er, als der Fahrstuhl endlich zum stehen kam und er nicht mehr darum fürchten musste, dass Sakano ihn in der engen Kabine zu Tode quetschen könnte. Entnervt drehte er sich zu ihm um und gab schließlich nach.

„Also gut, was willst du mir erzählen?"

Atemlos stützte sich der Japaner auf die Knie und nickte in Richtung des Ganges in dem sie standen. Am Ende von jenem befand sich Seguchi Tohmas Büro.

„Der Chef ist da", keuchte Sakano und wischte sich ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

K erstarrte.

„Seguchi ist hier?"

Das war völlig inakzeptabel. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet den Mann hier anzutreffen, den er schon den ganzen Tag verflucht hatte. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet Seguchi hier begegnen zu können, nachdem dieser nur einen Tag zuvor mitten bei Fotoaufnahmen zusammen geklappt war. Wie hatte er ohne Aufsehen zu erregen nur ins Gebäude hinein gelangen können? Einzelne, sehr hart gesottene Reporter belagerten weiterhin N-G und schienen noch lang nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Er blieb stutzig.

„Wann ist er angekommen?"

Sakano zuckte die Schultern, anscheinend hatte er sich wieder weitgehend beruhigt.

„Vor einer Stunde erst. Seine Frau hat ihn gefahren."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch das schwarze Haar, blickte sehnsüchtig zum Büro seines Chefs, dessen Türen geschlossen waren.

„Wie er aussieht…"

Seine Stimme hatte sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Blick gesenkt, er wirkte ehrlich besorgt so, dass es K selbst beinahe ein wenig um Seguchi Leid tat. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er ebenso schnell wie er beschloss Sakano schnellstmöglich loszuwerden und zwar mit einem recht simplen Trick.

„Ich erschieße dich wenn du jetzt nicht gehst."

Sakano blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal und tust es dann doch nicht, langsam langweilt mich das."

„Ich will mit dem Chef reden."

Sakano nickte, wollte grade etwas sagen, als K ihm einen bedrohlichen Blick zeigte und auf die Waffe nickte, die im Holster unter seiner Jacke steckte. Weil Shinoyama ihm zu seinem Ärgernis seine Magnum entwendet hatte, war er gezwungen worden auf sein Waffenarsenal zu Hause zurückzugreifen. Als Ersatz zur Abschreckung von Sakano und sonstigem Pack diente ihm so eine ein schlichte 45er Smith & Wesson.

„Ist schon gut, du musst nicht gleich wieder den Cowboy spielen", kapitulierte der schwarzhaarige und trat den Rückzug mit dem Fahrstuhl an, der immer noch in der Etage hielt.

K schlug sofort ohne zu Zögern den Weg zu Seguchis Büro ein. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich überlegt wie er handeln wollte, was er diesem Menschen zu sagen hatte, der nicht nur ihn sondern auch seinen einzigen Freund, den er hier in Tokyo hatte, so tief ins Verderben geritten hatte. Das Gefühl machtlos zu sein sagte keinem Menschen zu, ihm am aller wenigsten. Was Shinoyama verlangte konnte er ihm nicht geben, dazu war Seguchi allein in der Lage. Und so war zu allem Übel genau diese widerliche Person seine letzte Chance.

Er begriff selbst nicht warum er in solch einer Situation anklopfte und nicht wütend das Büro stürmte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Japan seine Spuren hinterlassen, ihm Höflichkeit eingetrichtert wie eine bittere Medizin, die man trotz eines unangenehmen Geschmacks immer wieder zu sich nahm, weil es besser für einen war, weil es einen vor Schlimmeren bewahrte. Doch diesmal wagte er nicht den üblichen Überraschungsauftritt, ohne amerikanischen Schlachtruf und eingetretener Türe, betrat er Seguchis Büro, wenn auch ohne das „Herein" abgewartet zu haben. Das Licht war nicht eingeschaltet, lediglich die kleine Lampe auf dem mächtigen Schreibtisch erhellte den Raum. Seguchi Tohma stand vor seinem Regal, den Arm beladen mit drei schweren Aktenordnern, während er einen anderen in der Hand stütze und so nah vor sein Gesicht hielt, dass seine Nasenspitze das Plastik berührte.

„Was willst du?", begrüßte er K ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen, unerkennbar woran er ihn erkannt hatte.

Er antwortet nicht, zog die Tür zu und näherte sich ihm wortlos, schob die Lampe beiseite und setzte sich auf die Tischkante, die Arme verschränkend, ihn betrachtend. Seine Augen verfolgten Tohmas Bewegungen, sahen ihm genau zu wie er ein paar Akten ins Regal zurückstellte, nur um ein paar andere wieder herauszunehmen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Diesmal wand sich Tohma zu ihm, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und ließ die Ordner neben K auf den Schreibtisch sinken. In seinem Blick lag diesmal statt der von K so verhassten Überlegenheit und Arroganz, nur Müdigkeit. Seguchi Tohma bot heute die bloße Darstellung eines einfachen Mannes ohne die Unnahbarkeit, das selbstsichere Lächeln und die intrigante Art, die K an ihm entdeckt hatte. Heute verriet nur Tohmas Kleidung, die gebleichten Haare und das außergewöhnlich feine Gesicht ein wenig Besonderheit. Dieses jedoch war blass, die Augen leicht gerötet, die Haare stumpf und glanzlos, außerdem schien er leicht zu zittern.

„Ich nehme mir ein wenig Arbeit mit nach Hause, wenn du gestattest. Das alles erledigt sich nicht von selbst, wie du weißt, " unterbrach ihn Tohma mit leicht heiser Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment."

Tohma schien nicht viel an K's Meinung zu seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild zu liegen, desinteressiert widmete er sich weiterhin den dicken Aktenordnern, breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus und schlug den ersten von rechts auf. Danach beugte er sich so weit herunter bis er die erste Zeile lesen konnte.

„Du bist ja halb blind ohne deine Kontaktlinsen", spottete K und verzog die Lippen zu einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen. Es belustigte ihn ungemein Tohma so zu sehen, auch wenn es nur wie eine Kleinigkeit schien, der mächtige Präsident des Erfolglabels N-G war hilflos wie eine auf den Rücken gefallende Schildkröte. Ungehalten begann er zu lachen, es gefiel ihm, ja es gefiel ihm wirklich. Tohma strafte ihn zwar mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der Sakano wahrscheinlich sofort tot umkippen lassen würde, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Jetzt, genau in diesem Augenblick befand sich Seguchi Tohma in der richtigen Position. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und drängte ihn mit einem Male an das Regal in seinem Rücken. Tohmas Hände umklammerten seine Arme, versuchten ihn von sich zu drücken, bis er ihn mit festem Griff gefangen hielt.

„Was soll das?"

Die Stimme des N-G Präsidenten klang bei weitem nicht wie immer, er war unbeherrscht, keine Spur von falscher Freundlichkeit war zu erkennen, er wehrte sich, er keifte, als K ihn plötzlich an den Haaren zur Seite riss, ihn mit dem Hinterkopf an die Kante des Regals stieß, in dem Tohma zuvor noch Akten ein- und aussortiert hatte. Nun fielen ein paar von ihnen zu Boden, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Kante gestoßen wurde.

„Lass mich los! Was machst du da?"

„Dein ehrenwerter Bruder scheint schwer von dir beeindruckt Seguchi. Zu komisch, dass ihr beide nicht den gleichen Nachnamen tragt, dabei seid ihr euch so ähnlich."

Tohmas klägliche Versuche sich zu wehren, tat K mit einem selbstherrlichen Grinsen ab, das in gewisser Weise den N-G Präsidenten selbst imitierte und nun verspottete. In diesem Moment, in dem er sich mächtiger denn je fühlte, war die Versuchung diesen Moment in vollen Zügen auszukosten viel zu groß, um zu widerstehen. Auch wenn die vielen Male zuvor genau so eine Einsamkeit in diesem Büro geherrscht hatte, sie ebenso ungestört waren, diesmal war Tohma ihm noch nicht einmal annähernd gewachsen. Ja, als er ihn packte, spürte wie er mit der ganzen Hand die schmale Schulter des Jüngeren umfassen konnte, war der Geschmack der Macht ein solch intensiver, dass er unmöglich widerstehen konnte.

„Du sollst mich loslassen!"

Tohma klang unbeherrscht, sein helle leicht feminine Stimme so laut, wie K sie noch nie gehört hatte. Doch dieser hatte grade erst damit angefangen, dem so mächtigen N-G Präsidenten seine menschlichen Grenzen zu zeigen. Ehe er sich versah hatte er ihn in eines der Regale geschubst. Im Nachhinein hatte es ihm fast leid getan, er hatte ihn nicht damit strafen wollen, zu zeigen wer der stärkere von ihnen beiden war, das wusste er auch so, zumindest körperlich. Tohma hatte sich den Kopf angehauen. Kreidebleich stand er da, seine schmalen Finger in dem hellblond gebleichten Haar gekrallt, prüfend ob er Blut fand. Als er die Hand zurückzog, waren die Fingerspitzen rot, seine Augen vor Entsetzen groß. Er wollte aufsehen, K in die Augen blicken, fragen was das sollte, sich wehren und verteidigen, als dieser ihn schon wieder gepackt hatte, gegen den Schreibtisch drückte und dort festhielt.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Tohma erneut und alleine dieser Ton erfüllte K mit Genugtuung, diese Stimme so erbost, so aus der Fassung gebracht zu hören, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie diabolisch sein Grinsen wirkte, als er Seguchi Tohma gepackt hielt und unfähig machte für jede weitere Bewegung.

„Ich frage mich wer von euch der Ältere ist. Jun-chan oder doch der Präsident von N-G, der in sorgenfreiem Reichtum lebt, während sein Bruder als Yakuza sein Geld verdienen muss?"

Noch bevor Tohma antworten konnte, hatte K ihn vom Tisch weggerissen und in die Mitte des Raumes gestoßen. Ohne etwas, das ihm Halt hätte bieten können, schlug dieser am Boden auf. Doch K zeigte keine Gnade, riss ihn sofort hoch, packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Tohmas zarte Pianistenhände waren machtlos gegen K, er zerrte an ihm, bekam ihn an den Handgelenken zu fassen und versucht sich zu befreien. Vergeblich.

„Was willst du? Mich verprügeln? Meinst du das macht alles besser?"

K grinste höhnisch.

„Nein, nicht besser, aber es verschafft mir Genugtuung. Dann lerne ich auch einmal dieses sadistische Gefühl kennen, das du und dein Bruder so schätzt. Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es mir ja sogar?"

Tohma gelangte schwer an Luft, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen, blitze er den Amerikaner aus seinen grünen Augen an. Es überraschte ihn so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden und so stieß er trotz seiner momentanen Situation ein heiseres Lachen aus.

„Dass du es erst jetzt bemerkt hast, überrascht mich! Ich habe dich wirklich für schlauer gehalten!"

Seine zierliche Hände versuchten K's Pranken von sich zu zerren, um so an Luft zu gelangen, doch es war erfolglos, der Druck wich nicht von ihm, schien ihn eher mehr und mehr einzuengen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die Dunkelheit seines Büros zu einem schwarzen Kloß, der dem Untergang geweiht war, ebenso wie er, sollte es ihm nicht gelingen sich zu befreien.

„K!"

Seine Stimme war ein Krächzen, ein hohler Ton, der ihm selbst viel zu leise für ein Schreien vorkam, nicht wirkungsvoll genug, um dem Amerikaner klar zu machen, dass dieser grade im Begriff war ihn zu erwürgen, sollte er dieser Farce kein Ende setzen.

Er ließ ihn los, als Tohma allmählich alle Gegenwehr aufgab, seine Hände sich von den seinen lösten und sein Gesicht eine Farbe des tiefsten Rots annahm, das K je gesehen hatte. Als Tohma nach Luft rang, schubste er ihn von sich, unglücklicherweise direkt gegen den Schreibtisch in seinem Rücken. Der junge N-G Präsident kam nicht mehr dazu, sich Halt zu verschaffen, mit dem Hinterkopf prallte er gegen die harte Kante und verlor endgültig die Orientierung. Als er sich nach Luft schnappend auf die Arme stützte, war die Welt in eine dicke klebrige Masse getaucht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Tohma den Zorn eines Mannes so deutlich zu spüren bekommen, erst recht nicht körperlich. Nie hatte er Prügel einkassiert oder ausgeteilt, selbst als Jugendlicher war er, aufgrund seiner ruhigen Art, davon verschont geblieben. Und so war es heute das erste Mal, dass es jemand gewagte hatte, ihn auf diese Weise zu zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere war.

„Du bist gar kein vollwertiger Mann, weißt du das? Mit deinem Mädchengesicht und deinem zierlichen Dasein, magst du vielleicht ein hübsches Kerlchen sein, aber deine Frau und das Kind kannst du damit nicht beschützen."

Noch war das Gefühl der Wut dominanter gegenüber der Vernunft und der Tatsache, dass er hier jemandem körperlichen Schaden zufügte, der, so wie er es schon gesagt hatte, physisch gar keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Und doch wurde er rasend, als er in Seguchi Tohmas Augen immer noch diese Arroganz entdeckte, die zwar gemischt mit Furcht und Entsetzen zu ihm hinauf blickten, aber dennoch so überlegen schienen. Um dies zu brechen, zerrte er den von Schmerz benebelten Tohma wieder zu sich herauf, hielt ihn am Oberarm und senkte sein Gesicht zu ihm hinunter.

„Dein geliebtes Brüderchen scheint dir auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein und jetzt will er dir an dein so hoch geschätztes Vermögen. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln in deinem schönen Modelkörper breche, tust du was er verlangt, hörst du?"

Er gab Tohma gar nicht die Chance zu antworten, zumal dieser gar nicht verstand was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Ihn immer noch fest im Griff, krallte er die andere Hand in Tohmas Haare und zog ihn wutentbrannt auf gleiche Höhe. In dem Moment, ihm selbst, so schien es unbewusst, zeigte er das gleiche höhnische Grinsen, für das er Tohma immerzu in Gedanken angeklagt hatte.

„Offenbar schreckt diese miese Ratte nicht davor zurück meine Freunde da hineinzuziehen, geschweige denn mich jetzt deinetwegen zu erpressen!"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wovon du redest K!"

„Das glaub ich dir gern! Dein scheiß Bruder hat einen meiner besten Freunde in seiner Gewalt und will jetzt, dass du dafür zahlst und das wirst du auch schön tun, hast du mich verstanden? Schließlich bist du auch an allem Schuld!"

Er spürte wie Tohmas Gegenwehr wieder zunahm, seine Fingernägel sich in seine Hände gruben, sein Körper sich aufbäumte. Trotzdem gab er nicht nach, sollte der arrogante, adrette und so hoch bewertete Präsident dieses elenden Musiklabels, ruhig zu spüren bekommen, dass auch er machtlos sein konnte, auch wenn er auf solch primitive Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen musste, wie seine Fäuste zum Einsatz zu bringen, erst recht nicht gegen jemanden, der sich nicht zu verteidigen wusste und zudem auch noch gesundheitlich angeschlagen war.

Tohma musste sich seine Stimme erkämpfen, der Schmerz, der ihm von den Haarwurzeln die Wirbelsäule hinunterwanderte, raubte ihm alle Sinne, keuchend versuchte er sich zu behaupten, doch dies war bereits seit der ersten Minute an zum scheitern verurteilt, dass er hier den kürzeren ziehen würde, war von Anfang an klar gewesen, körperlich konnte er K nicht das Wasser reichen und trotzdem dachte er nicht daran jetzt klein bei zugeben, erst recht nicht wenn er gar nicht genau wusste worum es eigentlich ging.

„Willst du Geld, ist es das? Ich soll bezahlen für deine Unfähigkeit? Du solltest ihn lediglich beobachten und mir Bericht erstatten! Dass du dich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischst, davon war die nie die Rede, also trag deine Konsequenzen selbst!"

Die Worte lösten bitteren Zorn in ihm aus, mehr noch, sie steigerten seine Wut ins unermessliche, ließen ihn gegen seinen Willen noch gewalttätiger gegen Tohma vorgehen, der nicht in der Lage war sich zu wehren. In blindem Hass schlug er plötzlich auf ihn ein, er hatte kaum realisiert mit welcher Kraft er zugelangt hatte, da hallte der Schlag in seinen Ohren wieder. Er hörte Tohma aufschreien, alles in der gleichen Sekunde, dann vernahm er sein eigenes Brüllen.

„Mir ist es gleich welches deiner unzähligen Konten du leeren musst, um diesen Betrag zu begleichen, feststeht, dass du es tun wirst, ansonsten richte ich dir dein schönes Gesicht so zu, dass du dich übergeben musst, wenn du dich im Spiegel siehst!"

Tohma war unfähig auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen. Schmerz beherrschte sein Denken, einer wie er ihn noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Die Welt stand still, war geräuschlos, dumpf und nichts sagend, während der eigene Körper vor Schmerzen schrie. K's Worte gewannen nur langsam eine Bedeutung, sie waren ein bloßes Echo in seinen von Schmerz erfüllten Gedanken. Er nickte schwach, spürte wie K ihn auf den Boden sinken ließ, fühlte wie er mit dem Kopf gegen den Fuß seines Schreibtisches stieß, als er einfach so liegen blieb, kraftlos in sich zusammen gesunken, alles Äußere nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahrnehmend. Er bewegte die Lippen, aber kein Wort drang hervor, dennoch er fürchtete K's Ungeduld, seinen nächsten Schlag, er hatte in der Tat Angst vor jemanden, eine Tatsache, die ihm selbst schon fremd geworden war und die der Amerikaner sicherlich seiner Überheblichkeit zugeschrieben hätte.

„Ich werde mit meinem Bruder reden."

Ob es nun dieser Satz war, den K hören wollte oder nur die Genugtuung, dass der große Seguchi am Boden lag, es schien vorbei zu sein.

„Du bist jämmerlich. Es wurde Zeit, dass dir jemand Menschlichkeit zeigt, dass auch du verwundbar bist, wenn auch auf diese Weise. Du bist nichts besseres Tohma."

„Hmhm…", war das einzige was er hervorbrachte, bevor er hörte wie K das Büro verließ. Licht floss durch den langen Flur in sein dunkles Büro, lange Zeit blieb es still, nichts schien sich zu tun und auch er lag einfach nur so da, konnte sich nicht rühren, weil Schmerz ihn am Boden fesselte.

Dann glitten Schatten durch den Raum und im nächsten Moment hörte er Sakano kreischen.

Dass diese undankbare Arbeit auch ihre Vorzüge hatte, bekam Shuntarô in der Form von Schlagsahne zu schmecken, in die er immer wieder den Finger hineinstippte. Zudem war dies die einzige Beschäftigung die ihm noch blieb, nachdem er seinen Teil der Arbeit für alle zufrieden stellend erledigt hatte. Die eigentliche Hauptrolle hatte ohnehin er in diesem Szenario gespielt, egal wie sehr Jun sich nun bemüht hatte den Anführer zu mimen. Allerdings war ihre Aufgabe für heute sowieso schon erledigt. Auch sein Partner schien der Ansicht zu sein, denn ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er einen Apfel an seinem Jackett abwischend, zu Shuntarô in die Großküche des Restaurants trat, in dem sie grade einen Auftrag erledigt hatten.

„Ich glaub du hast ein bisschen zu dick aufgetragen, Shu-chan. Der Wicht bringt kein Wort mehr hervor, total verängstigt, noch nicht einmal ein bisschen Yakisoba wollte er mir machen."

Schultern zuckend biss er genüsslich in den blutroten Apfel, während er Shuntarô über die Schulter schaute. Dieser hatte mittlerweile genug von der steif geschlagenen Zuckrigkeit und malte nachdenklich undeutlich Schriftzeichen auf den Edelstahl der Spüle.

„Hast du inzwischen eigentlich über unser Problem nachgedacht?"

Nach der Beschäftigung für diesen Abend, die gleichzeitig eine Ablenkung für das gefährliche Unterfangen und ihr Solo war, sprach Shuntarô zum ersten Mal wieder über ihre eigentliche Sorge. Jun, der zuvor noch völlig verstrickt in alle möglichen Überlegungen schien, war nun die Ruhe selbst. Völlig gelassen stießen seine weißen makellosen Zähne noch einmal in den Apfel. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, schien er sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr zu machen.

„Mir ist etwas klar geworden. Dieser Amerikaner ist sicherlich nicht so blöd und vertraut einzig und allein auf mein kleines Showbizz Brüderchen. Der wird seine eigenen Ermittlungen aufnehmen, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit macht, der wird jeden einzelnen Stein in Tokyo umdrehen, bis er seinen Freund gefunden hat."

„Und dann bleibst du so ruhig?"

Shuntarô war entsetzt.

„Lass mich ausreden…," beruhigte Jun ihn und knabberte die letzten Reste vom Kerngehäuse seines Apfels, bevor er ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf in die Mülltonne beförderte. Die letzte Stunde, in der sie ihre Arbeit erledigt hatten, war ihm einiges klar geworden, was vorher noch im Verborgenen geblieben war. Ihre fürwahr stümperhafte Aktion, den Amerikanern zu kidnappen, sollte sie in erster Linie davor bewahren verraten zu werden. Nicht nur die Polizei wäre interessiert gewesen, sondern auch das ehrwürdige Oberhaupt, ganz zu schweigen von gewissen anderen Personen, die ebenfalls mitmischten.

„… und so ist es das Beste, wenn wir erstmal abwarten welche Schritte bislang eingeleitet wurden."

„Du meinst dieser Amerikaner hat deinen Bruder mittlerweile kalt gemacht?"

Genervt verzog Junichi das Gesicht und griff nach einer Dose mit Soda, die zufällig neben ihm stand. Manchmal brachte dieser Job doch wirklich gute Gelegenheiten sich umsonst an gewissen Dingen zu bedienen.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Der wird sich hüten. Schließlich habe ich ausdrücklich darum gebeten unser schönes Sümmchen von Seguchi-san persönlich zu kassieren."

Auf das Thema schien Shuntarô allergisch zu reagieren.

„Warum eigentlich? Warst es nicht du, der gesagt hat wir müssten aus dieser Sache raus? Geld egal von wem? Und jetzt nutzt du diese beschissene Situation dazu, um private Rachefeldzüge zu planen!"

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!", setzte ihm Junichi ebenso laut, wie sein Freund es geworden war, entgegen.

„Die Sache hat sich geändert", ergänzte Jun kompromisslos und öffnet die Dose. Als er sie schon an die Lippen gehoben hatte, griff Shunarô dazwischen und nahm sie ihm ab.

„Verarsch mich nicht! Ich dachte es geht uns einzig und allein um die Kohle! Doch dir geht's um viel mehr! Vergiss es Jun, da spiele ich nicht mit!"

„Das ist unsere Chance!"

„Ja und es ist auch meine!"

Die Getränkedose schlug am Boden auf und der Inhalt ergoss sich sprudelnd über den gekachelten Küchenboden. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. In Junichis Augen lag eine unbändige Wut, heraufbeschworen von tiefsitzender Leidenschaft, die er seinem Temperament zu verdanken hatte, das ihn manches Mal in verzwickte Lagen hinein manövrierte. Heute so schien es, mischte sich auch der Stolz mit in seine Entscheidungen, mehr denn je sogar so schien es ihm, denn er zitterte. So leicht, dass es nur Shuntarô bemerkte, jedem anderen wäre es nicht aufgefallen, aber Shinoyama Junichi bot das Bild eines Mannes, der von seinen Emotionen überwältigt wurde. Shuntarôs massigen Ringerhände, verschlangen Juns Schultern nahezu, als er ihn mühelos einen Schritt zu sich zog.

„Junge, du solltest deine Nase nicht zu weit in den Dampf der Vergangenheit stecken, sonst verbrennst du dich wieder und wieder."

Jun starrte stumm geradeaus, seine Augen fixierten einen lockeren Knopf an dem Hemd seines Freundes.

Shuntarô seufzte.

„Genau so wie dich der Rauch eines Feuers zuerst erstickt, bevor du verbrennst, genau die gleiche Sache."

Junichi schnaufte, seine Schultern hoben sich leicht unter dem Griff des ehemaligen Sumoringers.

„Und warum redest du in diesem Fall von Wasser und nicht von Feuer?"

Weil er diese Frage nicht wirklich beantworten konnte, zuckte Shuntarô die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht muss letztendlich nicht alles eine Bedeutung haben."

Der zuvor dumpfe Schmerz war einem erneuten Gefühl der nahen Ohnmacht gewichen. Das grelle Licht der Neoporenlampe flackerte vor seinen Augen, ehe es in scheinbar dickflüssige Tropfen verschwamm, er wieder nahe dran war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Seguchi Tohma wusste, dass er mit dem Kopf hart aufgeschlagen sein musste, auch wenn die Erinnerung daran schon jetzt immer undeutlicher wurde. Er schmeckte Blut im Mund und die Augen tränten ihm, weil er sie so oft rieb, um das Gefühl der Benommenheit zu vertreiben.

„Seguchi-shâcho…"

Er spürte Sakanos Hände um seine Handgelenke und hob den Kopf, um in das besorgte Gesicht seines Assistenten zu sehen. Dieser hatte irgendwie geahnt was K vorhaben könnte, auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte. Als er jedoch den immensen Krach vernommen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass seine Befürchtung eingetreten war. Mittlerweile umflatterte nicht nur er alleine den Präsidenten von N-G, Trubel war in Tohmas Büro eingekehrt. Sicherheitsangestellte und ein Arzt waren gerufen worden. Letzterer versuchte Tohma dazu zu bewegen, sich auf das Sofa am anderen Ende des Raumes zu legen, jedoch vergeblich, da sich Tohma konstant weigerte und immer wieder, wenn auch nicht grade überzeugend, murmelte, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Eine geprellte Schulter…," hörte er den Arzt sagen, dann spürte er wie dieser ihm den Kopf hierhin und dorthin drehte, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten, das aufgrund von K's Schlägen ein paar hässliche Wunden aufwies.

„… das ist sehr schmerzhaft, außerdem eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, eventuell eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, Blutergüsse im Gesicht, das wird erst morgen schöne Farben annehmen."

Der junge Arzt, den Tohma sogar jünger, als sich selbst schätzte, war immer noch mit nervendem Eifer dabei ihn zu untersuchen.

Das Nasenbluten hatte aufgehört, trotzdem war jeder Atemzug mit Schmerzen verbunden. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss er die Augen, sammelte jeden Fetzen von Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und fügte sie in ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Mit der Hand rieb er sich die verletzte Wange.

„Meine Herren, würden Sie mich für einen kurzen Augenblick bitte alleine lassen?"

Der Arzt, sowie auch die Sicherheitskräfte blickten Seguchi verwundert an.

„Ich möchte nur für einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen, bitte", erklärte er.

Die kurze Diskussion, um einen eventuellen Krankenhausaufenthalt seitens des Arztes, wurde auf später verlegt. Die Männer waren bereit zu gehen, mit ihnen auch Sakano, bis dieser erneut die Stimme seines Chefs vernahm.

„Sakano-san, Sie bleiben bitte hier."

Verwundert blickte er auf. Hatte Seguchi nicht um einen stillen Augenblick gebeten? Doch der Anblick des Firmenpräsidenten jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die grünen Augen funkelten boshaft und das zwar hübsche, aber nun mehr leicht geschundene Gesicht, war zu einer zornigen Miene verzerrt.

Sakano ahnte worum es ging.

„Bitte Shachô, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass K-san…"

„Was Sie nicht wissen interessiert mich nicht. Ich will wissen was K-san weiss."

Seguchis Stimme klang gereizt, unbeherrscht. Zum ersten Mal, seit er Seguchi Tohma begegnet war, vernahm er dessen Worte in dieser Tonart. Instinktiv wich er zurück, als Tohma mühsam und doch noch ausreichend elegant , vom Schreibtisch rutschte und auf ihn zukam.

„Was hat er herausgefunden Sakano-san?"

Da er nicht wusste was er antworten sollte und durfte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Shachô, ich weiß wirklich nicht…"

„Mit den richtigen Druckmitteln wissen Sie sehr wohl. Also was hat K-san herausgefunden?"

Seguchis Stimme war nun endgültig erbost, er war laut geworden. Nie, nicht einmal im Ansatz hätte Sakano vermutet seinen Chef so aus der Fassung zu sehen.

Er sah sich an die Wand gedrängt, so nah stand Tohma nun vor ihm, er war blass bis auf die dunkler werdenden Wunden im Gesicht, an den schmalen Schultern konnte er erkennen, dass er zitterte, stark zitterte.

„Hören Sie Sakano, ich werde außer Acht lassen, dass Sie ihre Loyalität offenbar an den erstbesten Amerikaner in dieser Firma abgetreten haben, aber ich werde Sie auf der Stelle vor die Tür setzen, wenn Sie mir nicht augenblicklich erzählen was K vorhat!"

Sakano erstarrte bewegungslos und sah den losgelösten Seguchi entsetzt an, er erschien ihm wie ein wild gewordenes Tier, dessen Käfigtür nun endlich offen stand. Und doch bemerkte er, dass es zuviel für den N-G Präsidenten war, er war bald am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt und nicht nur das, auch das Maß der Selbstbeherrschung war erschöpft, der letzte Tropfen war verbraucht und es gab im Augenblick nichts, was es wert gewesen wäre, irgendeine Maske noch aufrecht zu erhalten. Sakano war zu unwichtig, als dass er darauf plädieren könnte, wie abhängig die Firma von seinem Bestehen wäre, abgesehen davon wagte er es nicht, hätte es niemals gewagt dem Präsidenten gegenüber solche Widerworte zu gebrauchen. Stattdessen hob er abwehrend beide Hände und wich ängstlich zurück, er spürte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß den Nacken hinabperlte, sollte Seguchi ihn heute wirklich feuern, würde er sich einen Job suchen, bei dem er nicht in jeder Sekunde nahe dem Herzinfarkt war. Dieser Gedanke wurde immer hartnäckiger und als Sakano sich schon für 100 Yen in der Stunde Einkaufswagen im Supermarkt zusammenschieben sah, war der einzige Ausweg nämlich dieser, Seguchi alles zu erzählen was er wusste.

Dass es Nacht geworden war, war nur eine der vielen Tatsachen, die es zusammenzufassen galt. Vorsicht war geboten für so vieles, das Gefahr lief aufeinander zutreffen. Er fühlte sich wie der Gegenpol eines Kupplers, wie ein im Dunkeln und Verborgenen operierender Agent, immer darauf bedacht die Dinge geheim zu halten, die es zu erledigen galt. Oder wie ein Verräter, immerzu auf der Flucht und dem Risiko zur Last, bei jedem Handschlag einen fatalen Fehler zu begehen, sich zu verraten, was ihm zweifellos den Kopf kosten würde. Ja, er war letzteres. Mehr als alles andere überwog dieses Detail seiner momentanen Situation allen anderen Beschreibungen. Auch das war eine Tatsache, eine von so vielen, die er keine Relativität verleihen konnte, sie war ein Fels, den selbst der stärkste Mann nicht bewegen konnte. Er wollte sich das Rauchen abgewöhnen, das hatte er so viele Male beschlossen, aber wenn er jetzt die Straße hinuntersah, und die Menschen an ihm vorüber zogen wie ein steter Fischschwarm, kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er das alles ohne eine Beruhigung durchstehen würde. Er hasste diesen Trubel, im Rotlicht der vielen Neonreklamen wirkten die Menschen krank, jeder einzelne von ihnen, blass und monoton.

Nachdem er die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte sich eine Dusche und einen frischen Anzug zu gönnen, streifte er durch die engen Gassen des Vergnügungsviertels. Obwohl Lärm auf den Strassen herrschte, hörte er nur seine eigene Stimme im Kopf, verfallen in Gedanken, Überlegungen und konkreten Plänen, welcher der nächste zu sein hatte.

Ins „Ikkoku" konnte er nicht, der Amerikaner würde dort lauern und ohne strikte Anweisungen, einen Plan was als nächstes zu tun galt, oder Shuntarô sicher im Rücken wiegend, getraute er sich nicht ihm gegenüberzutreten. Zu Hause wiederum hielt er es auch nicht aus und so verfluchte er auf der einen Seite sein Vorhaben und malte sich auf der anderen Seite aus, um wie vieles sich die Zukunft besser gestalten ließ, würden sie erst über die finanziellen Mittel verfügen, dem ganzen hier ein Ende zu bereiten. Ja, sie wären frei. Und das half ihm diese ganze Sache durchzuziehen.

Weil er nicht wusste wohin er gehen sollte, war er einfach in eine unbestimmte Richtung geirrt. An einem fahrbaren Nudelsuppenstand legte er eine Pause ein und gönnte sich ein kühles Bier. Seufzend hielt er sich die Flasche kurz an die Wange und ließ zu, wie die das eisgekühlte Glas seine Sinne wiederbelebte, den Verstand erfrischte, der vom vielen Nachdenken ganz wirr war. Nach ein paar Minuten Rast, setzte er seinen sinnlosen Spaziergang fort, bog in eine der vielen Gassen ein und lehnte sich an die Hinterwand eines Restaurants, neben ihm kreisten hörbar Fliegen um verrottenden Abfall. Das Klingeln des Mobiltelefons riss ihn aus seinen nun mehr nebensächlichen Gedanken und zerfetzte die gedämpfte Stille. Die Melodie hatte er nicht ausgewählt, es war ein albernes Kinderlied, eine Standarteinstellung, die niemand geändert zu haben schien. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu registrieren, dass es nicht sein eigenes Telefon war, das dort klingelte, sondern jenes, das er extra für ihr Vorhaben auserwählt hatte. Als er es aus der Hosentasche hervorzog, erschien auf dem Display die einzige eingespeicherte Nummer. Mit Widerwillen nahm er ab.

„Ja?"

„Ich war bei Ihrem Bruder. Vergessen Sie das Geschäft."

Er lachte kurz auf, der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung war weit weg, die Stimme konnte ihm kaum etwas anhaben.

„So, so, dass mein werter Herr Bruder nicht begeistert darüber sein wird von mir zu hören, konnte ich mir denken. Trotzdem. Sie wissen was Sie zu tun haben. Besorgen Sie mir das Geld."

K protestierte heftig, er war erregt, seine Stimme bebte.

„Er wird es Ihnen nicht geben! Ich zahle Ihnen meinetwegen das Geld, oder ich bringe Sie um, suchen es Sie es sich aus, sie räudiger…"

Jun schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Bruder wird für Ihre Unverschämtheiten bezahlen. Das ist eine private Angelegenheit. Tohma hat mich herausgefordert, hat Sie angestellt, um mich zu beschatten. Jetzt soll er wissen was ich will."

„Er gibt es Ihnen nicht!"

„Das Geld, K-san, von Seguchi Tohma und keinem anderen. Wenn Sie mir keine guten Nachrichten überbringen können, platzt unser Deal, dann können Sie in Amerika schon mal einen hübschen Grabstein anfertigen lassen."

„Sie werden es nicht wagen ihn umzubringen, Sie sind kein Mörder!"

Ein dunkles Lachen ertönte seitens Junichi.

„Ich werde ihn einfach verhungern lassen. Seien Sie kein Narr, tun Sie das was ich Ihnen sage."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille am anderen Ende, dann hörte er K lachen. Irritiert zog Jun die Augenbrauen zusammen, als der Amerikaner nicht antwortete, begann er wütend zu werden.

„Was ist so witzig?"

K beruhigte sich.

„Sie sind ein seltsamer Erpresser."

„Was zur Hölle meinen Sie?"

„Naja, warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie sind doch nicht erst seit gestern mit dem steinreichen Seguchi verwandt, Sie hätten jederzeit auf ihn als Geldquelle zurückgreifen können, Sie brauchen diesen Freak von Ray nicht, um an Geld zu gelangen. Tohma hätten Sie ganz leicht damit drohen können, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen oder? Das ist für die Presse ein gefundenes Fressen. Der große Seguchi mit dem reinen Image ist der leibliche Bruder eines Verbrechers und noch dazu eines Yakuza. Ganz schnell kämen die Gerüchte auf, Sie würden zusammen Geschäfte machen, sein Ruf wäre ruiniert, wahrscheinlich würde auf Verdacht sogar die Polizei ermitteln. Seguchi Tohma investiert in Aktien, in Immobilien, warum nicht auch in Schutzgelder? Seine grenzenlose Macht wäre erklärbar geworden. Verbindungen in die japanische Unterwelt. Aber so ist es nicht, nicht wahr? Seguchi ist sauber was das betrifft. Vielleicht haben Sie es schon versucht, aber er hat Sie nur ausgelacht. Ihr Bruder besitzt eine Macht, die man nicht beeinflussen kann, er ist wie ein unbezwingbarer Berg, es bringt nichts nach einem Skandal zu suchen und jede Erpressung winkt er nur müde lächelnd ab. Mit welchem Grund hat er Ihnen eine Abfuhr erteilt, hm? Nun los, verraten Sie mir Ihre wahren Gründe!"

„Tohma ist an „mich" ran getreten, haben Sie das vergessen, durch Sie!"

„Ja, weil er einmal, seit ich Ihn kenne, eine menschliche Geste gezeigt hat. Er war besorgt. Er hat Ihren Namen gelesen, in der Zeitung, der Artikel über den angeblichen Unfalltod dieses Mannes. Tohma kennt diesen Mann und er weiss, dass Sie irgendwie mit ihm in Verbindung stehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, kennt er Ihr Umfeld, er weiss stets wo Sie sind, mit wem Sie verkehren. Von irgendwoher erhält er wage Informationen. Ich sollte Sie beschatten, um zu überprüfen ob Sie wirklich etwas mit dem Tod dieses Kerls zu tun haben. Aber das haben Sie nicht, oder? Wie gesagt, Sie sind kein Mörder. Sie brauchen Geld, ja? Aber was noch, was zur Hölle wollen Sie noch?!"

Junichi schwieg, nahm das Handy vom Ohr und legte auf. Als es erneut die kindische Melodie abspielte und K's Anruf signalisierte, schaltete er es ganz aus.

Zum Teufel.

War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Du hast mich noch nie in deinem Leben um einen Gefallen gebeten."

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."

„Hmm."

Eiri wandte misstrauisch den Blick von der Straße und betrachtete seinen Schwager, der mit seinem ausgemergelten Körper förmlich von den breiten dunklen Polstern verschluckt wurde.

„Und du siehst erbärmlich aus, Tohma, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

„Hmhm."

Er verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln und starrte auf einen Blutfleck, der den Saum seiner 800 Dollar Hose beschmutze, die er extra, zusammen mit einem sündhaftteuren, maßgeschneiderten Jackett, auf der letzten Geschäftsreise anfertigen hatte lassen. Die Schmerzmittel, die man ihm verabreicht hatte, gewannen nach und nach die Überhand. War er noch eben eines klaren Gedanken fähig, so wurde er jetzt eingehüllt von einem süßen und schmerzlosen Rausch.

Als Eiri einsah, dass die Chancen auf eine vernünftige Antwort schlecht standen, gab er es auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Noch immer war es ihm ein Rätsel welche schicksalhafte Bewegung es in die Wege geleitet hatte, dass er in den Genuss kam, den sonst so wackeren Seguchi in einem derartigen desolaten Zustand zu erleben.

Den Rest des Weges verschlief sein Schwager und auch, als Eiri ausstieg und rücksichtslos laut die Fahrertür zuknallte, rührte sich der bleich-blonde Mann nicht. Er riss die Tür auf seiner Seite auf und rüttelte Tohma an der Schulter.

„Hey, aufwachen! Oder willst du im Wagen schlafen?"

Tohma gab ein leises Murren von sich und schien bemüht sich trotz Einfluss von drei verschiedenen Pillen, irgendwie aus dem Wagen zu bewegen. Er spürte wie seine Finger die Ärmel von Eiris Jacke berührten, dann den Griff um seine Schultern, als er hochgezogen wurde. Einzelne Worte verloren sich in einem Sog von verschiedenen Halluzinationen, dann verschwamm alles wieder und er fühlte sich von Wärme einer zähen Flüssigkeit gleich umschlossen, wie die Mücke im Bernstein, langsam wurde alles hart, die Realität… Eiris Stimme.

„Junichi…", brachte er in einem Keuchen über die Lippen und langsam wurde ihm klar, dass seine Knie drohten den harten Bürgersteig vor Eiris Appartement zu berühren. Warum hatte er ihn hierher und nicht nach Hause gefahren?

Auf diese Frage hin gab sein Schwager nur eine gefauchte Antwort:

„Hätte ich dich in diesem Zustand bei meiner Schwester abliefern sollen, du Idiot? Mensch Seguchi, sie ist schwanger, sie soll sich nicht aufregen!"

Die Worte verloren schnell Bedeutung kaum, dass er sie wahrgenommen hatte. Als er die Augen öffnete blendete ihn das Licht von Straßenlaternen. Eiri hielt ihn krampfhaft aufrecht, so gut er konnte, der feste Griff unter seinen Schultern war für ihn spürbar, er wusste wo er war und was passiert war und doch war ihm so schlecht, dass er meinte alles um ihn herum wäre ständig in Bewegung, würde sich um sich selbst drehen, dass die Farben der Nacht ineinander liefen, doch dem war nicht so. Lediglich seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr tragen, doch er hatte festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Was murmelst du da?"

Er hörte Besorgnis in Eiris Stimme und versuchte ihm aufrecht in die Augen zu sehen. So verschwommen, wirr und auseinandergepflückt ihm seine Gedanken auch erschienen, das eigentliche Problem ging ihm in diesem Moment auf, wie die blutrote Sonne zu Beginn dieses Tages.

„Junichi… er…"

Bittere Flüssigkeit stieg ihm in den Mund und er schluckte angewidert, dann tastete er in der Innentasche seines Jacketts nach dem kleinen silbernen Handy.

Verzweifelt und geplagt von den Schwächen seines kapitulierenden Körpers, krallte er die Hand in Eiris Kleidung und zog ihn ein Stück hinunter, er wusste nicht wie laut seine Stimme letztendlich war, doch er schaffte es zu sprechen, die Übelkeit und die Dunkelheit würden bald siegen, dann war da nicht mehr viel was er diesen Abend noch bewegen konnte.

„… er hat Verrat begangen, an Oda…"

Eiri schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und rüttelte Tohma leicht.

„Von was zur Hölle redest du da?"

„Oda hat es in die Wege geleitet, Junichi… er hat nur etwas… er weiss etwas, was Oda nicht einfach aufgeben kann."

Er hustete und hörte Eiri ihn anschreien, er schien zugleich schockiert wie verwirrt, Tohma konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, aber er musste es einfach loswerden, er musste es sagen und dann musste er die verdammten Tasten auf dem verdammten Handy drücken und endlich anrufen! Dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen!

Die letzte Kraft brachte er auf, um Eiri am Arm zu packen, schmerzhaft bohrten sich seine Finger in den Oberarm seines Schwagers.

„… bitte, ich muss mit Oda unbedingt reden, ihm anbieten…, sonst…"

Er holte Luft und spürte das kommende Zittern.

„… ich habe Morita umbringen lassen."

Dann schloss er die Augen und sah Odas Gesicht vor sich.

Das höhnische Grinsen.

**Fortsetzung folgt… **


End file.
